


Snap Shots

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family/Pack, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 54,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has happened in Stiles' life. Sure the most exciting happened when Scott was bitten by Peter and became a werewolf, but he still had some fun times. Especially with his mom and some old friends. Even everything after Scott had been bitten and the whole Pack came together things continued to make Stiles' life fun for him. Made him smile. Made him cry. Made him happy and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD
> 
> JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD
> 
> Please, please review XD

**Saturday, August 26th 1995 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

"Say hi, honey." John chuckled, pointing the camera at me.

I looked up grinning at my husband of eight years – John and I had gotten married in 1987, when John was twenty two and I was twenty one. He had insisted that we record this moment. Normally I was the one to break out the camera when it came to family moments, but it wasn't like I could do that now. I mean, I was in the hospital, holding out newborn son. Such a beautiful baby boy. _Our_ baby boy. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, a similar shad of blue hat on his tiny little head. The hat was still too big for him, after they changed the size of it so many times already.

Our parents were waiting outside, in the waiting room. My parents had flown in from Washington, while John's came over from Phoenix. It was great having them down for the past few days, having a few extra pairs of hands to make sure we had everything ready.

"John, please. I look dreadful; get that camera away from me." I laughed, looking back to our beautiful baby boy.

"Oh, come on, Claudie. You look beautiful." John persisted, not able to stop smiling. "Besides, we need to save this moment. You never know, he might want to watch this when he's older."

"I hope not."

The baby in my arms moved in his sleep, his tiny hand clenching softly in the air, before unclenching as he slept. He was perfect, my perfect little boy...just perfect. Carefully, trying not to wake him, I pressed my lips to his little forehead. He was just so tiny! It amazed me at how tiny he was, fitting perfectly in the space between my hand and elbow.

For now, he had dark blue eyes – like every baby – but I they would probably change over time to brown. He had small tufts of brown hair on top of his little head, poking out of the hat. The little boy moved a little as he slept, it was subtly, but I noticed it.

"We still need a name for this little guy." John mused, softly. "Still want to use..."

"I do." I interrupted. "Do you?"

I looked back up to John, as he came to sit next to me, placing the camera on the wooden tray-table near the end of the bed, pointing at the three of us. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of our son's head before doing the same to my cheek.

"Of course, honey. Kind of suits him, huh?" he smiled.

"It really does." I sighed, happily. "Genim Alexander Stilinski. Perfect. Just like him."

This was my family...


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, May 31st 1996 – John Stilinski's POV**

"Come on, Genim. Walk to mommy." Claudia called, gently, from one side of the living room.

Genim was already nine months and five days old. Time had gone by so fast. Claudia and I had wondered where time had gone from when we brought him home till now. I remembered when Claudia first told me she was pregnant. We were in the bathroom at the time, I was so excited – I was going to be a dad! I almost passed out though...but I didn't! And now, here he was. _My son_.

Claudia was amazing with him, she had taken to motherhood like breathing; it came so naturally to her. It was harder for me to get into the role of 'dad', because of work and from fear of messing up – mainly dropping him –, but as time went on it was getting easier. I hated going to work in the morning, always wanting to be at home with the pair of them, but somehow I managed to drag myself away and head to the station, looking forward to when I could come home. Knowing I had to protect them. It was always days like these – my days off – that I looked forward to the most. I got to spend every waking moment with the two people I loved the most. I got to give Claudia a rest and spend time with my son. Just me and him. I was able to get the camera out and film a few things – mainly of Genim. I was able to enjoy my family, with the knowledge that they were safe and that they were here.

"Come on, walk to mommy." Claudia smiled.

We had been trying this for a couple of days now, trying to get Genim to start walking and talking. He was a fast little learner. I know that ever parent says that their child was smart, but Genim really was. He was a hard little worker, always persisting with things. That's why he learnt to crawl as quickly as he did. He never stopped, just kept trying. He was going to be our persistent little stubborn man.

Genim looked up at Claudia from across the room, grinning when he saw her. Yeah, he was a mommy's boy, definitely. Sure, he loved his daddy, I knew that. He loved it when I was at home, I could tell, Claudia could tell. But there was something about that mother-child bond that was just so obvious every time Genim saw Claudia, or when Claudia was holding our son. I loved seeing those moments. That was when I realised that, yes; this was all real and was actually happening. Our son started to crawl over to where Claudia was kneeling, but as that started to slow, we notice he was starting to stand up. Claudia and I watched, anxiously, hoping that today would be the day; the day that our son took his first steps. He had gotten close a few days ago, managing to stand up by himself for a few short moments... But he fell before he could try and walk. Maybe today...

Genim, wobbly, got to his feet, holding onto the coffee table he was near, standing side on to Claudia. He was still grinning, giggling slightly. Shakily, he stepped closer and closer and closer. I watched intently, gripping the camera tight, hoping that he would be able to do it. He continued slowly until he reached the end of the table. Claudia and I were already grinning that he had made it this far, but this was the moment of truth. He was going to try without the coffee table. Genim looked from the coffee table, then over to Claudia. His smile widening, he let go of the table before running over to his mom, collapsing into her arms. Claudia and I grinned madly, her bright brown eyes shining with tears of joy.

"He did it! John, he did it!" Claudia gushed, kissing our giggling son. "Oh, Genim! Well done, baby."

Claudia continued to coo over our son as I stood up from where I was sat on the couch, placing the camera on one of the shelves of the unit in the living room, before walking over to them. Genim just continued to giggle as Claudia kissed him and talked to him, holding him tightly. Me? I just wrapped my arms around both of them, placing on hand on the back of my son's head.

Where was the time going?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday, October 7** **th** **1997 – John Stilinski's POV**

"John, do you think we should be worried?" Claudia asked me, as I finished setting up the camera on one of the shelves.

"I... Don't think so. Why?" I asked, crossing the living room towards her, sitting behind her on the couch as Genim played on the floor. "What makes you think we should be worried, honey?"

Claudia sighed, leaning back against me, her dark blonde – slightly brown – hair fanning around her. She looked up at me with bright brown eyes as she tilted her head back.

"Genim hasn't started talking yet." Claudia told me, biting her lip. "He should have started by now."

"Claudie, I'm sure he'll start in his own time." I chuckled. "His only two years, one month, one week and four days old."

Claudia giggled slightly, grinning at my preciseness, but as she opened her mouth to argue – definitely a trait Genim would pick up on, I bet – a small sound stopped her. Both of us frowned as the sound continued. Looking down, we found Genim standing by the edge of the sofa, hands held palm to palm, grinning. Smiling, Claudia ran a hand over our son's head, before she leant over to pick the giggling boy up, placing him on her lap, facing us. His once dark baby blue eyes had turned brown, the same shade as Claudia's, but you could still see a faint tint of blue if you looked close enough.

"Wolf."

I think I near enough got whiplash from doing a double take. And was probably close to passing out again...like I almost did when Claudia told me the good news.

"Did he just say...?" Claudia whispered.

"Wolf." Genim laughed, again.

A soft gargling, dear I say a growling, sound came from him next, as he held up his hands and swiped then through the air.

"Not only did our baby boy just say his first word..." Claudia said slowly, beaming. "But he is doing, hands down, one of the cutest things, ever!"

"And we've got it on tape." I grinned.

"You and that stupid camera, John."

"You love it."

For a moment there was silence, as Claudia and I just looked to each other. Then...

_"Wolf."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, June 26th 1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

Genim was now two years and ten months old. He had already started to talk, just babbling away, bless him. Genim loved to talk. Once you got him started, you couldn't stop him. And I encourage that. I loved hearing what he had to say, and he didn't have to be ashamed because he loved to talk so much. It was part of who he was and who he was is perfect. He didn't need to change for anybody; he was my perfect little man.

Even Scott McCall, his best friend and son of my friend Melissa, said that he talked a lot. You would always here ' _Sti, you talk lots_ ', from every direction if those two were together. Since Scott couldn't actually pronounce Genim's name, so they came up with the nickname 'Stiles'. I was one of three people that still called him Genim anymore, but that was fine by me.

 _"_ _Mommy, mommy!"_ a small voice yelled.

Grinning, I turned around as Genim came running into the kitchen, jumping. I was just in time to catch the giggling boy, spinning him around, before placing him on my hip, my arms wrapped tight around him. He was still my little chubbly bubbly, and I loved that about him. Always looking so huggable! But he was anyway. Genim was my little hug buddy. I'm not lying, he would get hugs from everyone if he could.

"Look I found!" he grinned, proud of himself as he showed me what was in his hands.

For his second birthday, I had bought him a stuffed black wolf cub cuddly toy. He loved it, took it everywhere he went, it was harder to get him to sleep without it. When he had lost it a few weeks ago, he was so upset that John and I didn't know what to do. In the end I had told him that Wolfy – the name he gave it – had gone on an adventure and would be back really soon, that he was helping daddy put away the bad guys. He brightened up after that, saying he wanted to go on an adventure to, running into the garden to fight away the monsters. But never the wolves, oh no, the wolves were friends... Yeah, Talia and her family may have had a good influence on him...especially her nine – almost ten – year old son, her middle child.

"Wolfy's back!" I gasped, pretending to be excited for him, it always warmed my heart o see him like this. "Where was he, baby?"

"Under bed." Genim giggled, speaking a mile a minute. "He play hide 'nd seek after his 'venture. He tell me 'bout his 'venture, 'nd help daddy! Wolfy like help daddy, like me!"

"Silly, Wolfy. Hey, how about I make some lunch and we can eat outside today? Would you and Wolfy like that?"

"Yeah! Outside, outside, outside!"

"Ok, go get the picnic blanket and put it outside ok?"

Genim nodded vigorously. As soon as I placed him back on the floor he was running through the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, back up the stairs to go and grab the red and white checked blanket. I just grinned, laughing, at my baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, September 5** **th** **1998 – Claudia Stilinski POV**

"Claudia, I'm glad you could make it." Talia smiled as I walked away from the car, towards her.

"Well, I would never pass up on the opportunity to see my best friend." I laughed. "How are you and Oliver?"

"We're fine. You and John?"

"We're great. I see the kids are doing alright."

Laura (14), Derek (9 almost 10) and Cora (four) were all nearer the house, just running around like the little wolves they were. I knew from the start about Talia and her family, ever since we were at school with each other. She was still my friend, I never judged her on what she looked like, only what she was like. And she was the greatest friend I could have asked for.

"Yes, they're a handful, but you know that of course." Talia replied.

I looked down to where three year old Genim was griping the leg of my jeans in one hand and Wolfy – the black toy wolf cub – in the other.

"Baby, are you going to say hello?" I smiled, placing my hand on the back of my son's head. "You remember Talia."

"Hi." Genim whispered.

"Hello, Genim." Talia laughed. "Come on, I can hear the others complaining about not seeing you yet."

"Impatient." I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I picked Genim up.

Genim, even though talkative and hyperactive, wasn't the social butterfly people thought he was. He was actually quite shy around people. Even though I had been bringing him to the Hale's ever since he was born, whenever John was at work, he was still a little shy around everyone.

Talia led us closer to the house, speaking about how Peter – her brother – was, basically, a little shit. He was only, around, ten years older than Derek, and ended up being the one behind all the mischief in the house, dragging the children into his pranks. One time Genim and I were round, I actually witnessed Talia put her brother in a time out... It was hilarious to watch.

"Claudia!" Laura's voice called out.

I turned in time for the young brunette to latch herself to my side, letting go just before her younger sister did the same. Derek was the only one out of the trio who would walk over calmly and actually _not_ almost push me over in the process of giving me a hug. He was also, always, the first one to say hello to Genim, without fail. Now, what I mentioned earlier about Genim being shy around people, even the Hale's? Well, that didn't apply to Derek. Derek seemed to be the only one that Genim was completely fine with all the time, the only one that could make Genim himself what at the Hale's.

"Hey, kid." Derek said, ruffling Genim's hair.

My son would always grin before launching himself out of my arms and at Talia's middle child. Not that Derek ever seemed to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to love it. It was adorable to watch really. Genim would always wrap his arms around the older boy's neck, still managing to keep a tight hold of Wolfy – a name he asked Derek to help choose.

"Hi, Der!" Genim giggled, clinging to the boy. "We go woods 'gain like last time I here? We go lake 'gain? We get sticks? You play fetch, like real dog? You..."

"God, you're chatty today." Derek laughed. "You haven't even said hi to Laura and Cora yet."

There was something about Derek that always gave Genim the confidence to be around new people since, no sooner had Derek finished his sentence, Genim had jumped to the floor and ran to Laura and Cora hugging them both and greeting them, before hugging Talia and the running back to Derek, latching onto him again.

As I watched the two boys, I barely noticed Talia telling Oliver – her husband – to put the camera away.

* * *

The whole time we were at the Hale house, Genim would just stick to Derek's side. If Derek went somewhere, Genim would follow, and vice versa. It was like they couldn't bear to be separated if they were in the same place as one another.

"I'm telling you, they have to be." Oliver insisted, as the three of us – he, Talia and I – stood in the kitchen, watching the four kids from the window. "That has to be it."

"I don't know, Oliver... Derek's far too young to be showing any of the signs." Talia frowned, yet still contemplated the idea.

"I think it's cute." I grinned.

Talia and Oliver couldn't disagree. Who could? I mean, if you saw the two boys, you couldn't help but immediately fall in love with them both, especially if they were together at the time. Too much cuteness!

"And what a better pair! At least we know they'll end up with someone we approve." I added.

"There is that, yes." Talia laughed. "But Derek's still too young to show signs of having found his Mate."

I placed an arm around my oldest friend's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. I didn't get all of this 'Mate' stuff; all I knew was it was a huge deal and that it meant that those two people were together for life. I couldn't think of a better person for my baby boy to end up with than Derek. Hell, I started mentally planning their wedding when they first met! Ok, maybe I was exaggerating that part, but I did have a few ideas for it...

"I know he is, honey, but I read through one of the books and talked to a few friends from other Packs." Oliver said. "It _is_ possible for him to find a Mate at this age. It's just very rare."

"How about we wait a little while?" I suggested. "Wait until we know for sure."

"That's the only thing we can do, I suppose." Talia nodded. "Wait until Derek's seventeen, and then we can decide whether they really are Mates, or just _extremely_ close friends."

Oliver sighed, but nodded none the less. He opened his mouth to say something else when I heard a little voice.

" _Mommy!"_ Genim beamed, as he ran into the kitchen, clinging to my legs.

Grinning down at me baby, I started running my hand through his hair. Sometimes I couldn't believe that he was really my son, it was too good to be true. My perfect little man.

"What's up, baby?" I asked him, smiling softly.

"Mommy, we play hide 'nd seek!" he giggled. "I hide, Der seek! Der use wolfy stuff."

"Yeah? Where you hiding, baby?"

"I hide here."

Still giggling, he squeezed into the small gap on the other side of me, between the counter and my leg, crouching down as low as he could. It was then that Derek came bounding into the hose, grinning madly and sniffing the air. Oh, Derek was using his 'wolfy stuff'. Derek frowned looking towards the stair case, then the living room and, lastly, the kitchen. He went back and forth in this pattern, subtly sniffing the air every time.

"Clever, Gen. Very clever..." Derek muttered.

Looking down, I could see Genim grinning, holding Wolfy tightly in his little hands, trying not to make a sound...he was doing well. So adorable!

"What's the matter, son?" Oliver laughed. "Stiles outsmarted you?"

"Yeah..." Derek replied, distractedly. "Told him ages ago that he should get his scent going in as many directions as possible, to confuse other wolves... Didn't think he'd remember."

"Of course he'd remember." I told him, smiling. "He always remembers what you tell him. Every single little thing."

Derek started grinning again at that, his whole face lighting up. He was going to break a lot of girls' hearts if he and Genim really were 'Mates'.

"Derek, sweetie, remember what I told you in training last week?" Talia asked her son.

"Go with your gut." Derek replied instantly, nodding.

"And what does your gut tell you, son?" Oliver asked.

Derek thought for a moment, frowning in concentration, before stepping into the kitchen. He paused slightly again, thinking, before he walked closer to me, slowly. Looking over at Talia and Oliver, I could see the anxiousness written all over their faces. It reminded me of when John and I first got Genim to walk, how we looked as we waited for our son to let go of the table.

Derek stopped in front of me, just looking at me as he frowned, before looking down. He grinned again, sticking out his hand, pulling Genim up from where he was crouched. Genim just started giggling again, especially when Derek lifted him up to spin him around a little.

It was impossible _not_ to fall in love with these two!

I saw the pride in Talia and Oliver's eyes as they watched Derek with Genim. It was there from the moment Derek had stepped into the kitchen, picking the right location, and grew from the moment he started stepping closer and closer to me. No one, but Talia and Oliver really realised how hard Derek worked during training. He pushed himself to the limits, until her perfected whatever it was they were working on that day. Genim always chose to help the young wolf out whenever he could, especially when it came to tracking.

The three of us watched as Derek swung Genim onto his back, before taking off back outside of the house.

"That's adorable." I finally said. "They turned training into a game."

"It's just too cute." Talia agreed. "I'm definitely using that game in future sessions."

"I told you, they're Mates." Oliver grinned, smugly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday, May 31** **st** **1999 – Derek POV**

I woke up, smiling, when I realised what day it was. I pretty much jumped out of bed, quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on the first lot of clothes I pulled out of my wardrobe, before racing downstairs. Everyone else was already awake, eating breakfast... I just ran straight past them, heading for the door. Pulling on my sneakers and grabbing a jacket I went to sit on the front porch to wait.

It wasn't my fault I was excited. I mean, it wasn't every day that we had a picnic, especially with friends outside of the Pack! Especially friends as good as these ones! Yeah, I know, kind of strange that a ten-almost-eleven year old boy is excited about going on a _picnic_ , but it was going to be fun! Well... _one_ person in particular is going to _make_ it fun for me. Just like they do every time they're round. Is it obvious that I'm talking about Genim – or as some people call him, Stiles? I didn't like people calling him Stiles...it didn't sound right. Claudia, mom and me were the only ones left that actually called him Genim anymore, but I was the only one allowed to call him 'Gen'. Like he was the only one allowed to call me 'Der'.

So, yeah, I was excited. So, I sat there on the front porch, waiting for Claudia to pull up in front of the house. I was not going to move from this spot until they arrived.

* * *

"Dad, can't you put the camera away?!" I complained, turning my back on my father.

Honestly, I loved the guy, but he was so damn annoying with that stupid thing!

"Come on, Derek, just turn around." dad laughed.

"Eugh! Mom! Tell dad to stop it!" I groaned.

All I heard was mom laughing, before she grabbed me from behind, hugging me close, dragging me up to my feet as she turned me to face dad. Damn tag team! It was only seconds before Laura and Cora bounded over, helping mom restrain me as dad tried to film me. Honestly, they had collected enough footage of me over the – almost – eleven years I had been alive, they didn't need any more! Besides, why did we need to bring the camera if we were just going to a nearby field or having a picnic, with Claudia and Genim?

Speaking of, it was then I heard the sound of Claudia's car. The soft rumble of the engine distracted them all enough for me to escape. I ran towards the car as it started to pull up, diving behind Claudia as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hello to you too, Derek." Claudia laughed.

I liked Claudia; she was a nice woman, always smiling. She was smart and bubbly; I was glad she and my mom were friends.

"Hi." I panted. "They're trying to film me, again."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she smiled.

"Have you met my family?!"

Claudia just continued to laugh, putting her arm around me and giving me a small hug. It wasn't long after she let go that I felt something clinging to my leg. I grinned as I lifted up the almost-four-but-still-three year old kid.

"Hey, G-man." I said.

"Hi, Der!" Genim beamed. "Der, where we goin' again? I forget."

"You forgot? How could you forget, I thought you were intelligent?"

"I am! My head's just gone all funny..."

I frowned, watching as he rubbed a fist over his forehead, biting his lip and frowning.

"Again, baby?" Claudia frowned. "Ok, I'll call the doctor later; see if we can sort this out."

"No! No doctor!" Genim cried, attempting to hide himself by burying his head in my neck, still holding tight to Wolfy.

He pretty much chanted that over and over, his voice muffled by my shoulder. I had never seen him like this before...

"Last time he went, he had to have a blood test." Claudia explained, quietly. "Still scared to go back."

She ran a hand over Genim's head, trying to get him to calm down... Didn't work. He was still mumbling how he didn't want to go, how he wouldn't go. I just hugged him closer, wanting to overwrite the scent of panic and fear that was coming off of him. I heard a noise very closer to a whimper come from him, only making me hug him tighter. I didn't like when people were upset, especially family or friends. But it was worse when it came to Genim. It was like this ache that never went away until I knew he was happy again.

"Hey, it's ok." I whispered. "When you go, I'll come with you. Yeah?"

The endless saying of ' _No! No doctor!_ ' stopped then, giving way to the small nodded.

At least he was calmer now.

* * *

I liked the field. It was peaceful. Well, until you put the Pack and Genim in it – Claudia wasn't too loud. I mean, the Pack was huge: mom, dad, Laura, Cora, uncle Peter, Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human) and me. Thirteen of us, plus Claudia and Genim...that made for a noisy field. But it was just too hard to be annoyed when you had a hyperactive three-almost-four year old running around and dragging you in every direction possible!

"Aren't you tired?" I laughed, as Genim dragged me towards the lake.

"Nu uh!" he giggled. "Come on, Der!"

Rolling my eyes, I lifted the kid up, moving him around until he was on my back.

"Hold on tight." I grinned, before running towards the water. "And dad, turn of that damn camera!"

" _Never!"_ dad yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes as Genim giggled, doing as I said and holding on tight, Wolfy being gripped in his right hand. All I could hear was the sound of Genim's laughter and the wind rushing past my face. I loved the feel of the wind as I ran, especially on a full moon night. It was one of those things that made feel calm, that helped me centre myself.

I slowed down as we neared the edge of the water. Even though Genim always held on tight, like I said, he always found a way to fly into the water whenever I stopped. Stopping slowly was the only way to make sure he would stay safe and dry. Besides, he would probably hurt himself and cry... I didn't like it when he cried...

When I finally stopped, Genim practically jumped off of my back and ran further towards the water. He stopped a foot in front of it, dropping down – literally – to sit at the edge and throw stones at the blue looking liquid. Shaking my head, I walked over, sitting next to him. Every time we came to this particular field, this is what we always ended up doing. While everyone else was playing or talking or whatever, Genim and I were always sitting in this exact spot by the lake. I always looked forward to these days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday, August 28** **th** **1999 – Stiles' POV**

"How we get this work?" I sighed.

"It already on? Light's flashing." Scott asked.

"I don't know."

"We ask your daddy?"

"No, he not knows we have it."

Scott and I were upstairs in my room. Daddy's camera was sitting on my toy box, while we sat on the floor in front of it. We wanted to do what my mommy and daddy did, and make movies. It looked like fun...

"What we gunna do?" Scott asked, turning to me.

"I dunno." I replied. "Stuff."

"You boring on Adser...Aser...Adel... that medicine you takes."

"Add-er-all. Stops my head hurting and go funny."

"Oh... Ye..."

_(No more charge in the camera.)_

* * *

I sat on the couch while mommy and daddy watching the really little video Scott and I made. They were laughing a lot... Mommy said it was 'cute', and daddy said it was 'funny'. At least they weren't mad...

"Daddy." I said, when daddy put the camera down.

"Yeah, Stiles?" daddy grinned.

"You teach me to make work?"

"You want to learn how to use the camera?"

I nodded, smiling. Mommy and daddy always knew what I meant. Same as Scott. Some of the other kids and some of the grownups didn't know didn't know what I was saying sometimes, but mommy, daddy and Scott always knew. So that was good.

"Then yeah, at some point I'll teach you how to use the camera, buddy." daddy told me.

And besides, if not, I could always get mommy or Derek to teach me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday, April 8** **th** **2000 – Stiles' POV**

Mommy always took me to see Derek and his family. I liked Derek, he was a great friend. He didn't mind that I was annoying, but he always told me I wasn't, said I was ui...unq...that word beginning with 'u' that meant one of a kind. He always knew better words than me, but he was eleven – almost twelve – and I was four – almost five.

Sometimes, when I mommy and me visited, Derek and me would go into the woods – sometimes with Laura and Cora, sometimes without. That's where we were now. In the woods, just the two of us. Derek had taken his daddy's camera with him, saying he wanted to use up as much as the memory as he could.

"Derek, you my best friend." I grinned, as we lay in the grass, the treetops blocking out the sun.

"Really? What about your friend Scott?" Derek asked, keeping the camera pointed at me from where he was sitting. "With the way you go on about him, I would have thought he's you're best friend."

I sighed, kicking my legs out so I could push myself forward, until I was sitting up.

"He is. But he not like you. I know you longer." I explained. " _You_ my best friend."

"Logic of a four year old." Derek laughed.

He placed the camera on the rock he was sitting near before moving to sit by me, pushing my gently as he sat down. I grinned as I jumped on his back when he was sitting down, my arms around his neck as I pushed him forward slightly. But Derek's a werewolf, so he easily made it so I was no longer behind him. I didn't give up when he sat me down beside him though; I just climbed on him, tightening my grip on him when he tried to move me again. In the end he gave up though.

"Hey, Genim." Derek said when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Der?" I giggled. "Heh, that rhymed!"

"Yeah... You're my best friend, too."

"Good. Or I be sad, me no wanna be sad. If I sad, then you sad. You sad not good. Me no like sad you. Like happy Der. Happy Der is good. No sa..."

"Ok, ok, I get it, Gen."

Derek placed his hand over my mouth. It was funny how Derek was one of the only ones that could get me to stop talking. But I liked that it made him laugh. I liked hearing Derek laugh, it was nice. It made me smile.

"I don't like you being sad either." he continued, slowly taking his hand away. "So let's make a deal. We both stay happy, but if one of us starts being sad, then the other has to help cheer them up. Deal?"

"Deal!" I grinned, nodding vigorously.

"Hug on it?"

I pretty much jumped on Derek at that point. What can I say; I'm a sucker for hugs. Especially from Derek. I liked Derek hugs. They were always so squish and warm and...and _huggy_!

"Hey, Der." I whispered against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Gen?" Derek whispered back.

"We be friends forever?"

"We'll be friends _five_ -ever."

"Whoa... Long time..."

"Think you can handle that?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

I could feel Derek's grin. It made me smile, knowing I made my best friend – _shhh, don't tell Scott_ – happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday, August 28th 2000 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

John filmed five year old Genim in our garden. He was wearing a black and yellow Batman t-shirt and denim shorts, his hair was thick and spiked up slightly. He was sitting on a swing, gripping to the metal handles tight, a plaster on his right knee. Our baby had never outgrown his clumsiness, bless him. His head was bent slightly, as if shying away from the camera, smiling coyly.

"So today, Stiles – aka Genim – was diagnosed with ADHD Hyperactive-Impulsive." John spoke, quietly. "Little guy's been taking the news well and didn't complain when he took his first dose of Adderall, couldn't be more proud of him."

"And he's still as perfect as ever." I whispered to myself, but I knew the camera picked me up.

"That he is, honey. And that's all because of you."

"John..."

"No, Claudie. It's true. He gets his perfectness from you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I blushed lightly, turning away from the camera, using my light brown hair as a curtain.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" I asked, watching my baby boy grin as a butterfly flew past.

"Of course he will, he's a Stilinski." John laughed, before growing serious. "He as you as a mother. He will be perfectly fine, Claudia."

I nodded.

"So proud." I whispered.

* * *

The next day, I took Genim over to Talia's. Just like yesterday, he didn't say a word when he took his Adderall. No fighting, no complaining...no _nothing_. He just sat there and took it. Any other child would had screamed and fussed, refusing to take it. But not my baby boy. No, my baby boy was just too grown up already and did what he had to. Because he _understood_. He understood _why_ he had to take the pills.

He was quiet the whole dive over to Talia's, not really talking unless I spoke first, and even then he didn't say much. I wondered if it was a side effect of taking his meds, but we hadn't been told anything about that... Whenever John or I tried to ask Genim, he would always say he was fins though. He didn't seem to be lying, and I could always tell when my baby was lying to me. Good thing about being friends with werewolves? They can confirm whether or not something is up with my baby.

As soon as we got to Talia's, I had only just stopped the car when I noticed Derek helping Genim out of his car seat, before carrying him out of the car. Honestly, I swear he's pretty much _always_ holding Genim. But it was cute! Just _too_ cute! I couldn't help but laugh a little as I got out of the car myself, watching the two together.

"You see, I told you everything would be alright." Derek grinned. "How's your head?"

The eleven – almost twelve – year old was still holding Genim close, just like always. Derek was the only person that could keep hold of Genim, without my baby boy getting restless and need to be put down. But only with Derek. Oliver kept insisting it was because they were Mates. To be honest, I think I agreed with him more than ever.

"It's ok." Genim smiled, holding Wolfy close. "Doesn't hurt much."

"That's brilliant, Gen!" Derek beamed. "Hey, you wanna go play some video games?"

Genim nodded, hiding his face in the fur on Wolfy's back, which only made a fond smile appear on Derek's face. He saw me as he looked up to walk back into the house, waving slightly with one hand, while still keeping hold of Genim.

"Hi, Claudia. Mom and dad are in the living room." Derek greeted, walking back inside with me.

We didn't see either of them again until it was time for Genim and me to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday, September 1st 2000 – Stiles' POV**

"Do I have to?" I asked, as mommy pulled my t-shirt over my head and daddy was filming.

"Yes, baby. You have to." she smiled warmly. "Scott's going too, so you can play with him."

I liked my mommy's smile. Mommy's smile was nice, it made me smile too. I loved my mommy and she loved me. But I didn't want to go to Kindergarten. I wanted to stay at home with mommy and play.

"But... But..." I started.

"Stiles, mommy and I have told you." daddy said. "You're a big boy now. And big boy's go o Kindergarten, remember?"

"I don't wanna be a big boy!"

Mommy and daddy told me to try not to get angry. But it was hard. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just got angry and my head got all funny. I didn't like it. Mommy looked on the computer and said that we would go see the doctor soon. I didn't want to go. The doctors scared me.

"Why don't you want to be a big boy?" daddy asked, as mommy held my hands.

"'Cause then I not be baby 'nymore." I said, quietly.

"Oh, Genim. You will always be my baby. You will always be daddy's baby. Ok? Nothing can stop you from being our baby."

Mommy hugged me. I liked mommy's hugs. They were warm and safe.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"We promise, baby." she whispered back. "Now come on, let's get you to school."

* * *

Kindergarten was weird. But at least I had Scott with me. It would be better if Derek was here though. Then I could have more fun, and no one would be mean. To me or to Scott! And then Scott and Derek could _finally_ meet, and maybe Scott could find out about werewolves too! That would be good. But mommy, Talia and Derek said that we couldn't tell anyone, not even Scott or daddy. But it was fine. Maybe they'd find out one day.

For now, I just finger painted. Mommy liked to paint, but I liked drawing. But finger painting was fun too, I guess. I didn't think about what I was painting, I just got the paint on my hands and spread it around the paper. I liked the paint on my hands, it was all squishy...but I preferred the squishiness of Derek's face. That was better to squish.

"Sti, what you painting?" Scott asked, moving closer.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Not thinkin' 'bout it."

"Looks good. That a wolf?"

I stopped painting, looking down at my paper. The wolf-shaped-thing was dark brown – there was no black paint...– with red eyes, looking a little like Wolfy...which just reminded me of Derek.

"Guess so." I shrugged, again, smiling slightly.

* * *

Mommy picked me up after Kindergarten, with Scott's mommy, Melissa. I liked Melissa; she was nice, always looked after me when mommy had to go out and couldn't take me with her.

"Hey, boys!" mommy grinned. "How was your first day, baby?"

"Was good." I smiled. "Home now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see Derek. So you could tell him _all about_ your first day."

"Yeah! Do that, do that!"

Come on, did you _really_ expect me to say no?

Mommy and I walked out of the school with Melissa and Scott, both Scott and me holding our paintings. Mommy and Melissa always talked about grown up things when they were together, but that was fine, I had Scott to talk to. It was more fun than listening to grown up talk.

* * *

Derek was outside with Laura and Cora when we got to his house, but he stopped when he heard mommy's car. He always stopped when he heard mommy's car. I asked him why once, and he told me it was because it meant he got to see me.

I slid out of my car seat and through the door I had opened, landing with a thud on the grass. I pushed the door shut with both of my hands, trying not to crush the paper, before turning around. I didn't even get to start running before I was picked up.

"Hey, Gen!" Derek chuckled. "How was Kindergarten?"

"Meh." I shrugged. "Better if you were there."

"Yeah, my lessons would be better if you were there too. Hey, wanna go to the field?"

I nodded, just able to grab on to Derek before he started running.

* * *

In the field, Derek and I sat by the river. I liked the river, it was pretty. It was like all kinds of blues were mushed together, with greys of the rocks and Greeks of the plants mixed in too. I liked it; it was a nice place to be.

As Derek and I sat there, I handed him the painting I had made, telling him it was his. He unrolled it – mommy rolled it up and put a rubber band around it – his eyes going _really_ wide. Derek hugged me really tight then, so I think he liked it...

I was pretty sure he liked it...

I definitely knew he liked it the next day, when I saw it hanging up in his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday, May 25** **th** **2001 – Stiles' POV**

I looked around, as we drove pulled up, mainly focusing on the house that was surrounded by the hundreds of acres of woods. The house itself was large. It looked three stories high, but I knew better. Looking it from the front, it would look like any normal house, not too special and not to large... From the side? Well, it stretched quite far back, and don't even get me started on how far it went down for the basement...well, _basements_. The walls were made up of wooden planks, each corner of the house made of bricks, the same as part of the middle of the walls on the side of the house on both sides. Each floor was separated by a concrete ledge, the largest part being on the first one over the door, being held up by four pillars on the porch. Windows were equally spaced around the house, letting in enough light to brighten up the interior. The roof...the roof was flat, the edge before the concrete ledge surrounded by a metal fence of sorts. A small bump could be seen on top, a door that you walked through to get onto the roof. It was nice to go up onto that roof, to lie down and look up at the stars. I knew the exact place where blankets were kept hidden for the nights when people just wanted to...get away. The view was great too, if you wanted to just stand by the fence and look out on everything. There were gaps in the forest surrounding the house, and you could see the fields and rivers further out.

I jumped out of Talia's car with Derek, and I ran towards the house, dragging Derek with me.

"Come on, Der" I groaned, trying to pull Derek quicker.

"Genim, we have the whole weekend!" Derek sighed, rolling his eye, grinning. "Slow down already."

"Buts always over _so_ fast!"

"It's the summer, Gen; we can see each other loads more."

"But..."

Derek put his hand over my mouth. I stopped talking, but that only made Derek laugh, as we stood there by the front porch of the house.

Derek was one of the only people that still called me Genim, but he was the only one I let call me 'Gen'. I liked when Derek called me 'Gen', but not anyone else. Just Derek. And Derek was one of the only other kids – accept Scott, Cora and the other kids in the Hale Pack – that liked me for me. I mean, I had: sticky out ears, goofy smile, moles, ADHD...

Derek was better. He didn't look goofy or nerdy. Derek was Awesome. He had black hair that was pushed back and up slightly, looking gelled. He looked a little tanned, but he was still pale. Faded forest green eyes brightened as he smiled, showing of perfectly white teeth. I liked Derek's smile. Derek's smile made me smile. I didn't like him sad. It wasn't good when he was sad...

As Derek took his hand away, we both of them sat down on the porch, in the sun. While he lay down on the concrete, I decided to sit next to him, cross legged facing his side. When Derek closed his eyes, I huffed before, slowly, stretching out a hand and prodding him in the face. It wasn't like a painful poking, but it was annoying – apparently.

"Genim," the older boy sighed, sitting up, amusement in his face. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Can you go fluffy?" I replied.

Derek had to do a double-take-thing before focusing back on me. He ended up glaring though... He never did that to me...

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" came the low growl.

"But you _is_! You _is_ fluffy!" I pouted. " _Please_!"

"Why? Why do you like it so much? I just look like a _freak_."

" _No_! _Not_! I _like_ fluffy you! It's all...all...all _fluffy_! Like a puppy!"

"I am _not_ a puppy!"

"You a werewolf, werewolves part of dog family! You a puppy!"

Derek got quiet them, taking a deep breath, like daddy did when I did something bad... I bit my lip, turning away from Derek, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Why do you like it, Gen?" Derek asked, quietly.

I shrugged. I heard Derek sigh before he started to move me so I faced him again. He lifted my face up with a finger under my chin, like mommy and daddy did when they wanted me to look at them. Derek was a lot stronger than them, but he was always gentle. Gentlewolf. Yeah, yeah.

"Gen... Why do you like me like that?" Derek asked again, his voice going all funny.

"It part of you. I like you." I whispered, wanting him to get it. "You my friend."

" _You're Mates!"_ a voice from the inside called out.

"Shut up, dad!" Derek yelled, looking to the house.

I looked down before Derek turned back, clenching and unclenching my hands. Why didn't he get it? He was a good guy, not a bad guy. Derek was Superman, or...or Batman! Not the Joker! I started shaking a little... Mommy said it was something to do with why my head went all funny and I got angry a lot... I didn't like it.

I felt something warm placed on my neck, and I looked up to see Derek sitting closer.

"You the good guy. No bad." I whispered, my eyes going all watery. "You my friend. I like you. Fluffy you too."

Derek let out a whiney noise... He did that whenever I was sad or cried...or whenever I _wasn't_ happy.

"Fine, but only because it's you." Derek told me, quietly.

I jumped on him... Derek seemed to relax as he gave into the hug, the frown lines on his forehead going away. He whispered 'Well, if you want to see it, you have to left me go' into my ear...but I didn't want to let go. _But_ Derek was a werewolf, so he found away to get little-me off of him.

As soon as he had some space, Derek closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and, as he let it out, he opened his eyes, slowly letting a bright yellow-gold colour overtake the faded forest green, his pupils shrinking. Fur started to grow on his arms, ears sharpening and claws growing. The fur that had sprouted started to spread quickly to his face. The last thing to change was his teeth, sharpening into fangs just as slowly. When all was said and done, he just sat there, looking down at the claws, frowning slightly. I just crawled closer to the werewolf and got all up in his face.

"Fluffy." I whispered, grinning. "You so fluffy."

Derek looked like he was about to pull away, but froze when my hand ended up in his hair after I climbed into his lap. Yeah, I was right...he was like a puppy; especially when he decided to try and nuzzle into my hand, which made me giggle. Derek sighed a little, as he started hugging me, putting his forehead onto my shoulder. His hair/fur was tickly...and soft.

"You awesome, Der." I whispered, hugging him too.

This was going to be a great summer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday, July 17** **th** **2001 – Derek's POV**

"Come on, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed.

"I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Course I do!"

"Then grab it and get on."

We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD.

Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, with _no_ help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just a little smug about that... But I had the right too!

"Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat.

It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him.

"Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling.

"You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face.

Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well.

I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster, making me run to keep up with him. Genim loved riding his bike, always wanting to go for a ride whenever it was just the two of us. Usually, he would climb onto mine with me.

It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go.

"There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house.

It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory.

"Shit!" I breathed, quietly.

I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't let go!" he whimpered.

"I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly.

"But you lied! You promised!"

"I'm sorry!"

I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck.

"You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while.

All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."

"It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"

"In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"

"Ok."

I carried Genim inside, wheeling the bike over to the wall to rest against it. I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all.

* * *

For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around. Genim seemed to forget what happened with the bike, but that didn't mean I did. It killed me remembering the look on his face. It was worse when I thought about it that night, when we were trying to get to sleep.

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with that look of shock, panic, betrayal and fear on his face showing every time I closed my eyes. I was so tired, but I couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. I sighed, shifting as I grew uncomfortable, putting my hands over my face.

I didn't even hear someone moving around until the right side of my bed dipped. I looked towards the source of the added weight, seeing Genim kneeling on the edge. He was clinging to Wolfy – the wolf toy his mom gave him and asked me to help name – frowning a little.

"What's wrong, Gen?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"You're sad. I don't like you being sad." he whispered, hugging Wolfy tighter.

I didn't think about it, I just dropped back down onto my bed, stretching my right arm out until he was next to me, moving him until he was lying down. He didn't complain, besides he normally ended up sleeping in my bed whenever he stayed the night/nights.

"I really am sorry, Gen." I told him, quietly.

Genim smiled a little, shuffling closer.

"I know." he said. "And I told you, it's ok. Warn me next time."

"But..." I started.

"Sleepy now. Shhh."

And just like that he fell asleep, half on top of me. Somehow, I found it easier to sleep then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday, October 20** **th** **2001 – Stiles' POV**

Mommy hadn't been feeling well for a long while. She had been feeling tired a lot and she was always being sick... She kept saying she was ok, but daddy and I knew something was wrong. But mommy wouldn't go to the doctor. Daddy always asked her to, begged her to. But she just said she was fine, all the time. Mommy was losing a lot of weight, had pain in her tummy, didn't eat a lot, never really wanted to eat, found it hard to swallow and had this thing daddy called heartburn or indigestion that wouldn't go away.

But still she said she was fine.

Mommy kept telling me that she just had a little stomach bug, like I got when I'm sick. But even I knew this was different. I may have only been six, but I knew when my mommy or daddy didn't feel right. I knew when something was wrong. So, I made sure to help mommy more than I already did around the house. If I saw her lifting something, I would go help so she didn't hurt herself, I would help with more of the cleaning, I would try to keep calm and not get into trouble at school... I would do anything I could think of to make mommy get better quicker.

It was only today – October 20th 2001 – that mommy finally agreed to go to the doctor. Daddy was happy that we would finally figure out what was wrong, but I could tell he was nervous. We all were. But I tried to keep calm for all of us; I just told him that everything would be fine. Daddy smiled and agreed with me, but I knew he was still scared that something could go wrong.

* * *

Mommy and daddy wouldn't let me go into the room with them. Even the doctor thought it would be better if I stayed with one of the nurses instead, ' _just in case_ '. I wanted to go in to, so I could know what was wrong... But I didn't want to make mommy worry, so I stayed outside.

I sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, with Wolfy sitting on my lap; I had been sitting there for a long time now. I wished Derek was here with me, he always knew what to say to make me feel better... Wolfy reminded me of Derek though, with his black fur. But Wolfy had red eyes. Not green or the yellow-gold like Derek's. But Wolfy still reminded me of Derek. Come to think of it, a lot of stuff reminded me of Derek. When I told Derek, his daddy had stuck his head into Derek's room and said it was because we were Mates. Oliver was always doing that and Derek would roll his eyes, because neither of us knew what that was and no one would tell us what it meant. But I was fine with not knowing, Derek was still my wolf.

"Hey, do want to come play, sweetie?" a nurse asked, crouching in front of me.

I just shook my head, holding Wolfy closer and tighter.

"No. What do you want to do, sweetie?" she asked again.

"Sit here." I whispered. "Wait until my mommy and daddy come out, so I go home. I want my mommy and daddy, and I want Derek too."

"Well, I'm sure mommy and daddy will be out in a little bit and you can go home."

"But everything will be different."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

I looked up, glancing at the woman in front of me. She had blonde hair and green eyes, but Derek's eyes were better. She was pretty, I guess, not as pretty as mommy though.

"Mommy's ill." I whispered. "She says she's ok, but she's not. I'm not stupid; I know she's really sick. Daddy's scared that she won't get better, mommy's scared too but she won't say anything. I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. I could see that the lady in front of me was going to say something, but that was when the door opened. I saw mommy and daddy walking out of the room, shaking hands with the doctor. I slid out of the chair, still holding Wolfy close, running towards them. I went straight to mommy, hugging her from the side. I closed my eyes, burying my head into her shirt, clinging onto her as much as I could. To be honest, I was scared too. I didn't want anything to happen to my mommy. I wanted her to get better.

"Hey, baby." mommy said, softly, picking me up – I could see it hurt her. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, we go home." I nodded. "You gunna be ok?"

"We'll see, baby. I have to have a few tests, see if they can find anything first. Then we'll know, ok?"

"Ok. You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, baby. Come on, let's get you home."

Mommy held me a little tighter as she thanked to doctor again. I put my arms around her neck holding on as tight as I could, not wanting to let her go. I never wanted to let her go. I _couldn't_ let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thursday, November 7** **th** **2002 – Stiles' POV**

It was five in the evening when mommy drove over to Derek's house. Mommy was still ill, but she kept saying she was fine. But I helped look after her anyway. It was the least I could do!

I bounced in the booster seat in the back of the car – while holding daddy's camera and Derek's present – as we go closer and closer to the house.

"Excited, baby?" mommy laughed.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Are we almost there? Is Derek going to be there already, or is he somewhere else? Can we go faster? "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, baby."

I kept clenching and unclenching my hands, to give them something to do. I couldn't sit still for long because of my ADHD... Mommy and daddy said it was something that made me stand out...but I didn't like it. But the Adderall I had to take helped my head not feel funny.

* * *

Soon, we were pulling up to the house. I liked the Hale house, it was big and nice. As soon as the car stopped, I wriggled out of my seat and jumped out of the car, all before mommy had even gotten her seat belt on. Mommy took the camera and present from me after she got out of the car, taking my hand as we walked towards the house.

"Claudia, Genim." Talia smiled, opening the front door. "We're glad you both could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." mommy told her.

"Exactly!" I grinned.

"Well, come on in." Talia grinned.

I liked Talia, she was nice. But she could get very angry when she wanted too, and because she was an Alpha werewolf her eyes turned red! It was scary and awesome, all at the same time!

Walking into the living room, I saw Derek standing by the arm of the couch – the one furthest away from me. Perfect. As quietly as I could – after taking my sneakers off – I climbed onto the couch, creeping up behind Derek. I was standing on the arm of couch, behind Derek, about to jump... When he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and away from the couch, keeping a hold of me.

"HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, DER!" I yelled, making all the wolves in the room flinch. "Whoops, sorry."

Derek, as always when I forgot about werewolf super hearing, laughed.

"Thanks, Gen." Derek grinned, hugging me, still not putting me down.

"How do you cope with going to school on your birthday?!" I asked, in a loud whisper type voice...thing. "I would die!"

"It's not that bad. Sure, would be better if I didn't have to go, but it's fine."

"Weird..."

"Your face if weird."

" _Your_ face is weird!"

Derek just kept on grinning. I liked Derek's smile. But I also liked squishing Derek's face... which is what I did...

"Big improvement baby bro!" Laura called over.

"Shut up, Laura!" Derek called back, still grinning.

Laura walked out of the living room, ignoring her brother. I just found it funny. Always had.

* * *

A few minutes later – Derek still hadn't put me down, not that I minded – Derek's dad Oliver walked over to us. He was basically a taller and older version of Derek – same eyes, same hair... It was weird... Just like Derek, Oliver ruffled my hair as he put his other hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Hey, boys." Oliver grinned. "You both alright?"

"Yeah, we're ok dad." Derek nodded.

"Yeah!" I grinned, throwing a fist up into the air.

"Good. Derek, your mother wants a quick word with you." Oliver said.

Derek nodded, making to move to the kitchen.

"I don't think Stiles will have much fun in there." Oliver added.

Talia and Derek were the only Hale's left that called me Genim anymore, the others taking to calling me Stiles. At least we knew they all meant me. Derek looked to me, almost like he was thinking about leaving me there.

"No, I'll go." I said quickly, holding on to Derek tighter.

Derek smiled a little, looking back to his dad.

"Ok, you take your Mate with you." Oliver chuckled, walking away.

Derek and I looked to each other, a little confused as to why Oliver kept calling us 'Mates', before shrugging and going into the kitchen.

* * *

All Talia did was remind Derek actually talk to people – not just me. She said he could take me with him if he really had to, which we both agreed that yes he did, but he had to talk to other people. It's not like Derek and I had to go very far, people were always coming up and talking to us. Especially Laura and Cora. But Laura and Cora _always_ talked to Derek... They kind of _had_ to...

Derek did talk to other people, not a lot though... He would talk to them for a little, and then he would go talk to someone else or they would. I didn't really pay attention though. It was boring some of the conversations Derek had with people, it wasn't fun having to be quiet for a long time... I think that's why Derek didn't talk with them a lot.

That's how we found ourselves outside, after Derek had talked to everyone. We didn't sit on the porch like we normally did; instead we sat underneath one of the trees.

"Why are we out here, Der?" I asked, leaning back to look at him, the top of my head on his chest. "It's your party!"

Derek sighed, grinning, poking my nose. My eyes went all funny – cross eyed, daddy called it – staring at his finger.

"I know it is, Gen." Derek told me. "But I see all of them every day. Sure, I love them and everything, but I like you better."

"I like you better too." I grinned. "You're my snugly puppy wolf."

"Why do you insist on calling me that, Gen?"

"'Cause it's true!"

Derek didn't have a chance in winning... Good thing he backed down, isn't it? I turned round to face him, crawling closer. I leant forward, hugging my all time bestest friend, wrapping my arms around his neck. Lots of the wolves –even Derek – did this thing where they nuzzle each other...mommy said I picked that up from them, so it wasn't _my_ fault when I did it to Derek...

"Happy birthday, Der." I whispered.

"Cheers, Gen." Derek whispered back, tightening his arms around me.

Birthdays were awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday, February 14th** **th** **2003 – Derek's POV **

Valentines Day...eugh! Why was this even a day?! The school was decorated stupidly; all the girls were going gaga over cards... I felt like one of the only sane people left! I was just glad that, now school had finished, I could go get Genim – 7 almost 8 – and Cora from school.

Genim always came back to ours on Friday's now, after school. Sometimes he stayed the night, sometimes he went home. Tonight he was staying though, and Claudia had already dropped his stuff off.

Today, Cora – almost 9 now – had gone to a friend's house – I checked with mom first, to make sure she knew – so it was just Genim and me on the way home. As always, I put his backpack on my left shoulder – with my one – and picked him up with my right arm. It was how we always did it. That was how the camera dad had in his hands – oh my God, again! – spotted us, as we walked up to the house. I had given up on saying anything to him about it, just rolling my eyes. Genim loved it though, always saying how his dad was the same, loving to film things at home.

"Aw, cute." Laura cooed from the front porch.

Apparently, dad had told her about the whole 'Mates' thing and what it meant and she agreed with dad. She refused to tell me what it meant, but had decided to tease me endlessly about it. I would hate her if I didn't love her so damn much. Genim just waved as we got closer.

"How was school, boys?" dad asked, placing he camera on a table he had set up outside, still on.

"Pink." I mumbled.

"Boring." Genim grinned.

"Of course." dad chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Dad went inside the house then, leaving the camera on the table. I would have gone to turn it off if Laura hadn't been standing closer to it than me...

I placed mine and Genim's backpacks on the porch before I sat down on the steps with my back to the wall and legs resting out in front of me on the rest or the step I was on. I had placed Genim on the step above mine but, as always, he managed to slide off it and sit on my lap. He always did that! And every time he had that huge, adorable grin on his face, so I couldn't tell him to move or move him myself! But it did make me smile. I placed an arm around his middle so he wouldn't fall off – we did not need another accident! – moving my other one behind my head.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off, smiling. Until I felt a little poke to my stomach, making my muscles jump I opened one eye, staring down at the boy sitting on me as he smiled innocently. But when I looked away I felt another small prod.

Both eyes open now, Genim didn't notice that I was watching as he poked me again, but he knew when he started being tickled. Yeah, that was a great weapon. Especially when he started giggling like he did when he was younger.

" _Eugh! Just date already!"_ Laura yelled, as she walked – dramatically – into the house, taking the camera with her.

Wait, what?!

* * *

It was a little while later, while Genim was helping my mom in the kitchen, that I cornered Laura in the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch, nudging her slightly with my shoulder until she looked up.

"What's up, baby bro?" she asked, grinning, putting an arm around me and pulling me into a sort of hug.

"What did you mean earlier?" I wondered, turning to face her.

"When?"

"When you said about Gen... And me."

Laura raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly so she could see my face better.

"When I said ' _just date already_ '?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why did you say that?"

"Because you're Mates."

I sighed, leaning further back into the cushions.

"What does that mean?!" I groaned, getting frustrated. "Why do you and dad keep saying that?"

"Just know that it's a good thing, Derek." Laura told me, hugging me again. "You'll find out when you're a little older, but trust me. It is a _really_ good thing. Ok?"

"Yeah... OK."

"Good. Now get happy. Stiles is coming in."

My head snapped up, looking towards the door. Seconds later the little whirlwind we called Genim/Stiles zoomed in, launching himself onto the space on the sofa next to me. One of these days he was going to hurt himself. _Again_!

Shaking my head, I watched as Genim righted himself before throwing himself onto my lap. As always. I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"I'm gunna get you, Gen!" I laughed, as I chased Genim through the house, up the stairs.

It was after dinner when Genim was headed towards the only room he really ever went into upstairs – my room. And he knew that I knew that. That was why I had herded me towards the stairs.

"Come on then!" he giggled, stumbling into my room.

He turned to face the door, his back to everything else, not watching where he was going. He backed up, further and further into my room, laughing even though he was out of breath.

And then he was falling backwards, his back hitting the mattress of my bed. It was then that I leaped onto the bed, pinning him down.

"Say it!" I grinned.

" _Never_!" he yelled.

And cue the tickle attack. A dirty, dirty tactic I know, but it worked... Usually.

"No... Der... Ha! Please... AH! NO, ha!" Genim laughed, trying to wriggle away.

But I, being a werewolf, was way stronger. I could keep him in one place and tickle him all at the same time.

"Say it! Say I'm a better werewolf than him!" I chuckled. "Say it and I'll stop."

"No!" Genim gasped.

I doubled his efforts, not stopping for him to catch my breath. I wondered how long it would go on for when...

"Derek Oliver Hale, what are you doing?" mom asked, slightly amused.

"He's attacking me! He's being a bad wolf!" Genim panted, breathing heavily – the cheat!

"Oh, sweetie, you poor thing. Derek, apologise to Genim and get off of him."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Do it."

Mom's eyes flashed red a little, and I couldn't help but glare a little at the smirking bundle of energy underneath me.

"Sorry, Gen." I grumbled, climbing off of him, sitting to him side instead.

"It's ok." Genim grinned, hugging me. "Thank you, Talia."

"You're welcome, honey." mom smiled. "Now, no more tickling."

Both of us nodded as she walked away. I glared at the floor for a while, I mean, wouldn't you be a little annoyed if you were me?

So, Genim decided he would climb onto me, until I looked him in the eyes before he hugged me. I could never stay mad when he was hugging me. And he knew that. That just wasn't fair!

* * *

Later that night, Genim was lying next to me on my bed, like we usually did. Sometimes we'd start off in the separate beds we had whenever Genim was around, but most of the time we just jumped straight into mine.

"Hey, Derek." Genim whispered, looking at Wolfy – who he had placed on his stomach.

"Yeah, Gen?" I replied, turning my head to the right to look at him.

"Do you think my mommy will get better?"

This was not a side of Genim that I had ever seen. He was scared and worried... He had never been like this before; apart from the freak out he had if he ever went to the doctors. I shifted around a little more so I could see his face better. But he wasn't looking at me. He just continued to stare at Wolfy.

"Gen." I said, quietly. "Gen, look at me."

Slowly, Genim turned his head, looking to his head. I had never seen him so hesitant to look at me before.

"Gen, your mom is one of the strongest people I know." I told him. "I think she's going to be fine."

"But what is she's not?" he asked, voice getting quieter.

"Hey, I don't want you thinking like that, ok? And I don't think your mom or dad would want you to either."

"But..."

"No! Don't think like that. Be positive. Ok?"

He nodded slowly after a seconds pause, repeating a quite 'Ok'. Letting go of the breath I seemed to have been holding onto, I pulled Genim closer, hugging him, as we both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday, January 19** **th** **2004 – Claudia's POV**

"Der!" Genim yelled as he ran towards the middle Hale child.

"Hey, Genim!" Derek grinned. "How you doing, kid?"

"I'm almost nine! Hardly a kid anymore!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

Derek laughed as he wrapped an arm around my baby boy's shoulders. The fifteen-almost-sixteen year old was a great friend for my baby, and I couldn't have picked anyone better. Ever since Oliver had first mentioned that Derek and Stiles could be Mates, I had always hoped that he was right. The fact that they were still acting like this now gave me the feeling that they definitely were... And I couldn't be happier.

I watched with Talia and Oliver as the boys stood there talking and laughing, before going into the house.

"How are you feeling, Claudia?" Talia asked, softly, helping me grab my bag and guitar case.

"Tired, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. "My doctor says I'm improving, so that's something, right?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside."

* * *

I sat on the sofa with Genim on the floor in front of me, Derek sitting beside him. It was the usual seating arrangement for the three of us, always sitting in those exact spots. Derek and Genim would always talk about whatever came to mind – which was everything if you had ADHD like Genim – as I sat there, running a hand through his hair.

"Claudia, what's in that case?" Cora – 10 years old – asked.

Genim tilted his head back, beaming up at me.

"It's my guitar, sweetie." I laughed. "A certain little boy begged me to bring it."

"Because we said we would." Genim protested.

"I think Genim should show us a little something." Laura – 20 years old – grinned. "Claudia, didn't you say you've been teaching him for, like, almost six years?"

"That is true, honey." I nodded, handing Genim the guitar case. "Go on, baby."

Blushing slightly, Genim gingerly opened the case, taking out my red wood electro-acoustic guitar. He made sure it was in tune and put the capo on the first fret, before he started to play the intro of one of the latest songs I had taught him. I grinned as I heard it, the song – 'Big Yellow Taxi' by Counting Crows – being my favourite to date. And he knew that. And then he started to sing.

" _They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
 _With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot_  
 _Don't it always seem to go_  
 _That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_ _"_

I closed my eyes as Genim sang, the chord pattern ingrained into his muscle memory, so he knew he would go to the right stings and chord shape. Though I opened them again as soon as Derek started to join in with him for the rest of the song, one singing the melody while the other started to harmonize.

" _They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum_  
 _And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them_  
 _No, no, no_  
 _Don't it always seem to go_  
 _That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot  
Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT_  
 _I don't care about spots on my apples,_  
 _Leave me the birds and the bees_  
 _Please_  
 _Don't it always seem to go_  
 _That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
 _Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot_  
 _Why not?_ _"_

The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'.

" _Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam_  
 _And a big yellow taxi took my girl away_  
 _Don't it always seem to go_  
 _That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
 _Well, don't it always seem to go_  
 _That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _They paved paradise to put up a parking lot_  
 _Why not?_  
 _They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
 _Hey hey hey_  
 _Paved paradise and put up a parking lot_ _"_

I loved the instrumentals in this song as well as the actual lyrics. Especially the guitar parts. Those were my favourites.

" _I don't wanna give it_  
 _Why you wanna give it_  
 _Why you wanna giving it all away_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _Now you wanna give it_  
 _I should wanna give it_  
 _Now you wanna giving it all away_  
 _I don't wanna give it_  
 _Why you wanna give it_  
 _Why you wanna giving it all away_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _Now you wanna give it_  
 _I should wanna give it_  
 _Cos you giving it all away_  
 _Hey, hey, givin' it all,_  
 _givin' it all...away_ _"_

I didn't even realise I was grinning until then. But I couldn't even stop myself, no matter what, as I watched my son and one of his best friends.

" _Why do you want me?_  
 _Why do you want me?_  
 _Cos' you're givin' it all away,_  
 _Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot._ _"_

As everyone else shouted over each other to compliment the talent, I glanced over at Talia – who know had the camera – and Oliver. All I caught was Oliver mouthing to his wife 'I told you, they're Mates.'

* * *

For a fair chunk of our visit, Genim sat in the living room with Derek, playing the songs he knew, the two of them singing together. It was adorable, and I would gladly argue that against anyone who thought otherwise! And I was sure that the whole Hale Pack would happily agree with me.

Talia and I stood just outside of the living room listening to the boys finish their rendition of _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton, harmonies and everything! If I knew how good those two would be together, then I would have gotten him to play for them _years_ ago.

" _Hey, Der."_ I heard Genim say, after they had finished.

" _Yeah, Gen?"_ Derek replied.

" _What do you think everyone means when they call us 'Mates'?"_

" _I'm not sure, Gen. But it has to be a good thing, right?"_

" _Yeah, I guess..."_

" _You haven't asked that in a while. What brought it up?"_

" _I dunno... But I wanna know."_

" _So do I... I don't think we'll have to wait too long though."_

" _No?"_

" _Nah. But I'll be pis... I mean,_ annoyed _if it means something stupid though."_

I heard Genim giggle, whether at Derek's almost-slip-up or what he said or both, I didn't know, but hearing my baby boy so happy always made me feel better. Derek, after a moment's hesitation, joined in, laughing at seemingly nothing.

Looking over at Talia, I could see that she was thinking the same as me, an identical fond and loving smile for the boys appearing.

' _I wonder how they'll take it.'_ Talia mouthed.

' _I think they'll take it well.'_ I mouthed back. _'They already love each other.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Friday, August 26th 2005 - Stiles' POV**

"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

I hadn't bothered to get dressed I was too excited! Come on, you would be too! I kept running, even when I hit the floor, trying to find mommy and daddy. I had already checked their room, and neither was in there, so the only logical place they could be was downstairs. I ran into the kitchen first, but neither of them was in there. So there was only one place they could be.

Grinning, I flew into the living room. It took me a moment to register that I was no longer running or on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Genim!" mommy and daddy laughed.

Mommy had been the one to pick me up, and she hugged me really tightly, even though she was still ill. I liked mommy's hugs – they were better than daddy's, but shhh, I didn't say that!

"Can we have cake now? Can I open presents?" I asked. "Can we go outside? Are Scott and Melissa coming round later? I wanna show Scott something in one of the Batman comics I have upstairs! I wonder if Scott has it... Can we have cake now?"

"I think someone needs their Adderall." daddy chuckled. "Come on, buddy."

Mommy put me back down on the ground and I followed daddy into the kitchen. I didn't liked taking my meds, but mommy and daddy told me I had to. So my head wouldn't go all funny. I didn't like it when my head was funny. Daddy handed me one of the tablets from the funny little pot, with a glass of apple juice and some toast – when did he make toast? Shrugging slightly, I placed the tablet in my mouth before swallowing it with some apple juice. Daddy stood there until I ate my toast...he always said I had to eat with my tablets, I don't know why though.

It was only when the toast and apple juice was gone that we went back into the living room. I would have to wait for thirty minutes until it worked properly, but it helped right from the start.

"Come on, baby," mommy smiled, as I sat down next to her on the couch. "Open this. It's from me and daddy."

Mommy and daddy moved a box in front of me. It was a big box. A really big box. And I mean big as in tall. Tall like daddy, but not as tall as daddy. I looked from mommy to daddy before standing up on the couch and ripping the multicoloured 'Happy Birthday' paper off of it. Daddy helped me open the box then and, when I looked inside, I couldn't help 'eep'.

"You got me a guitar!" I beamed. "My very own guitar!"

"You like it, little man?" daddy asked, smiling.

I threw myself at both of them, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated, over and over.

* * *

Daddy had to go to work in the evening – after Scott and Melissa had left. I knew it was going to happen, it always happened. But that was ok, because daddy had been there for the rest of the day.

And I was staying at Derek's tonight!

This was the first time I would have seen Derek _all day_! No, scratch that, all _week_! That was not good! It didn't feel right... I always got this bad feeling when I wasn't with Derek, like something bad could happen. But whenever we were together, everything felt better, everything felt right.

If I asked Oliver what that meant, he would just smile and say ' _Mates_ '. Then he would laugh because I would be confused and wanted to know what the hell he was going on about.

But he wouldn't tell me.

He just ruffled my hair and walked away.

But right now, I couldn't care about that. I wanted to see Derek!

Which I got to do at seven that night!

* * *

I jumped out of the car and onto Derek when mommy pulled up outside of the Hale house. Even though I was ten now, Derek would still carry me sometimes. It was funny; the grownups always told him that he shouldn't do that, because I would get too attached to him, or something... Derek and I would just look at them, grin, and say 'too late'. I mean, if they didn't was me getting attached then they shouldn't have introduced us.

"Happy birthday, Gen." Derek whispered, grinning, as he hugged me close.

"Thanks, Der!" I laughed. "You will never guess what! Mommy and daddy got me my own guitar!"

"That's great Gen!"

"Yeah, I know! I brought it with me."

Mommy walked over to us, running her hand over my head, and Derek and mommy smiled at each other, before we went inside the house.

In the living room, I sat on Derek in one of the armchairs, still talking, only pausing to say high to everyone else. They were all used to my quirks, so they didn't mind.

* * *

Later that night, in Derek's room, I was lying next to Derek, in his bed. We weren't saying anything, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Derek had one arm behind his head, while the other was around me, like always...neither of us knew how we always ended up like this...

We were just lying there, in the quiet.

And we still were when Derek passed me this box. I looked to him, but he only pushed the box further towards me, until I took it. It was a simple black box, nothing special about it. I looked to Derek again before I took the lid off.

"So you have something to remember me by..." Derek told me. "You know, when I'm not around."

Inside, on a black chain, was a solid stainless steel triskelion pendant.

"It's the same thing that I'm going to get tattooed on my back, when I'm old enough." Derek told me.

I slipped the chain over my head, turning until I could hug him.

"Thanks, Derek." I whispered. "You're the greatest."


	18. Chapter 18

**Wednesday, August 31** **st** **2005 - Stiles' POV**

I woke up at nine that morning, up and ready to start the day. Ready to help mommy. Daddy had to go to work _really_ early, so it was just me around today.

In the mornings, I always rushed to get ready, so mommy wasn't waiting too long. I didn't like thinking that she was waiting, it didn't feel right... To save time, I didn't get dressed – it was summer vacation after all! So, instead, after I got out of the bathroom, I ran into mommy and daddy's room.

And mommy was still asleep.

It wasn't unusual for mommy to be asleep; she had done a lot of that lately. I hated waking her up, though... I didn't like making her pain known to her when it was gone with sleep. But I had to.

So, sighing softly, I walked over to mommy.

But she wasn't breathing.

"Mommy?" I whispered, placing a hand on her arm.

Cold. And _so_ pale.

"Mommy." I said a little louder, trying to wake her up.

I could _hear_ my heart pounding against my chest, feel it trying to break through. But mommy still wasn't waking up.

"Mommy!" I yelled, shaking her a little.

I panicked.

I didn't know what to do.

No one told me what to do if this ever happened.

Breathing was hard. It was difficult trying to get the air into my lungs, a burning ache settling there.

With shaky hands, I grabbed the phone on the bedside table, quickly scrolling through the contacts to find daddy's cell number.

The ringing seemed to go on forever, I thought no one was going answer. I thought that maybe he didn't have his cell on him. What would I do then?!

" _Stiles? That you?"_ daddy asked, calmly. _"Everything ok?"_

"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up? And why does she look so pale?" I whimpered, staying close to her. "Why won't she talk to me? Daddy, I don't know what to do. She's not breathing, and I'm scared, and I don't what to do! _What to I do_?!"

Daddy stayed quiet for a long time. I thought he wasn't going to answer me...

" _Stiles, I want you to stay where you are, ok?"_ daddy told me, shakily. " _I'm going to hang up and call the hospital, but I want you to stay right where you are. I'll be home real soon."_

"Daddy?" I whispered, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, but not letting them fall.

" _Yeah, son?"_

"Please hurry..."

After daddy hung up, I just stood there. I couldn't help but stare at her, knowing I had lost my mommy. She wasn't coming back to me. She was never coming back to me. She was gone. For good.

I don't know how long I stood there for but, after a little while, I climbed onto the bed, lying down next to mommy with my back to her, dragging her arm over me like she was hugging me. She did that whenever I was upset or scared or ill or just because one of us wanted her too.

But now that would never happen again.

And it was all my fault.

It wasn't the stomach cancer that did this.

It was _me_.

* * *

Daddy and the EMTs found me in mommy and daddy's room with mommy wrapped around me. Daddy's face was wet, his eyes were red...and it looked like he was completely heartbroken.

_And it was all my fault!_

Daddy walked over slowly, brushing mommy's hair out her face and kissing her forehead, before he picked me up and took me away from the bed. He went over to the corner, facing me away from the bed and towards him, as he bent down to be at my level.

"We've got to let them do their jobs. Ok, buddy?" daddy said quietly, his voice breaking.

I nodded, before launching forward and wrapping my arms around his neck...

Daddy cried. It was the first time I had _ever_ seen daddy cry.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't let myself breakdown when daddy needed me. Mommy would tell me to stay strong and look after daddy... And that was what I was going to do.

I was going to take care of daddy, even if that meant I died trying!

I couldn't lose him too...

* * *

It turned out that they hadn't caught the cancer in time to help her. She had been diagnosed for four years, and they decide that they didn't catch it in time.

I wanted to scream, shout, _anything_. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, but sit there.

Daddy was mad though.

He was yelling and crying, demanding to know what they were going on about, that she had been suffering for years.

The doctor was getting scared, I could tell. I hadn't even seen daddy like this before... So I went over to daddy, and tugged on his work jacket.

"Daddy," I said, quietly, no emotion in my voice. "Can we go see mommy now?"

I kept my eyes glued to floor and a tight grip on Wolfy – I couldn't leave him at the house. I just wanted to say goodbye. Say one last goodbye...

 _See_ her one last time...

Give her one last kiss...

One last hug...

Tell her, one last time, that I loved her.

Daddy, for the first time in a long while, picked me up.

"Yeah, buddy..." daddy whispered, hugging me close. "We can go see mommy now."

That was the last time I ever saw her before they put her coffin in the ground days later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Saturday, November 12** **th** **2005 - Stiles' POV**

It had been seventy three days since mom died.

Dad had been given a few months off of work – until March – to let him grieve and spend some times with me. He was still getting paid, so we didn't have to worry about money.

But I was worried about him.

Some mornings, I would come downstairs to find him passed out on the couch, fingers barely brushing a glass of scotch that sat on the floor. It killed me a little to think he was drowning himself in alcohol, slowly killing himself with the toxins.

It was those mornings that I would make pancakes for breakfast and a shitload of coffee. Even I would have a cup of it – before dad woke up – just to keep myself awake.

I hadn't been sleeping well, and we had only just realised that for the last week that mom spent alive and sixty one days after she died that I hadn't been taking my Adderall every day. I still took it...when I remembered, but I had only _just_ started getting back into the habit of taking it again. It didn't help that nightmares kept me awake at night. Nightmares of mom lying there, cold and pale and still. Of her eyes staring straight into me, her mouth slowly working, saying it was my fault. I would wake up, biting back a scream. Every damn night.

Today was one of the mornings where I found dad already awake, sitting at the table with the newspaper and a coffee in hand. I shuffled around to his side, leaning my head on his shoulder until he put down the paper and mug, and hugged me. Dad was still a little hesitant with the hugging, but he was getting better now.

Instead of letting me go, like he usually did, dad dragged me onto his lap. I smiled a little, hugging him a little tighter.

My eyes drifted down to the newspaper on the table, seeing a few bold words stand out. ' _HALE HOUSE FIRE_ '. I tilted my head to the side, looking down at the black and white print, frowning a little.

"Dad?" I asked, quietly. "Who are the Hales?"

"I don't know, buddy." dad sighed, rubbing his hand down my back.

"What happened?"

"They think it was arson."

"Did everyone get out ok?"

Dad was quiet for a long time. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that mean no...

"Nine people were trapped inside, they couldn't get out." dad told me. "Another is in the hospital and two others, two of the younger ones, escaped."

I nodded, slowly. I read over a few lines of the article. I read how Derek Hale and his older sister Laura and both escaped unharmed while both of their parents, other members of their family and friends were burnt down with the house, and how their only remaining uncle – Peter Hale – was now in the hospital.

I felt a wave of pain for these people... It was bad enough for me to lose my mom; I don't think I could have handled losing my whole family.

And, for some reason, I couldn't help but recognise the names...


	20. Chapter 20

**Saturday, January 21** **st** **2006 - Stiles' POV**

Getting past the first Christmas without mom was hard. Dad drank all day and didn't speak. I spent the day crying in my room, watching a load of Disney films. I did the same over New Year too...

Even though I had started taking my Adderall regularly again two months and nine days ago, I still hadn't remembered everything. But I remembered, vividly, how my mom looked, lying there...

Anytime I thought of her or something reminded me of her, I would either cry or have a panic attack. My first panic attack happened at school, a week after we came back after summer vacation. The teachers were concerned, Scott was panicking, the other kids didn't know what was going on... Dad took me to the doctors later that day to check that I was ok. It was then that we found out that I hadn't been taking my Adderall all the time.

Dad drank more as it came up to another first. Whether it was her birthday, his birthday, my birthday, their anniversary...or the anniversary of her death... He drank almost every day, whether it was just one or if he just kept going until he passed out...

I guess that was why I started worrying so much about his health.

Dad was damaging his own now mom was gone, when mom died due to something to do with her health. I couldn't lose both of my parents, not now, not yet.

So I started doing some research.

I found meals that would help keep dad healthy, I hid most of the liquor he had – though he always found it.

The police department even told him to take some time off, because he was getting kind of depressed and overworking himself...

On this Saturday, it had been four months and twenty six days since my mom had passed away. Instead of getting easier like people said it would, it was only getting harder and harder. I was sitting in my room, staring at the corner where I kept my guitar. I hadn't picked it up since the day before my mom died, and didn't intend to pick it up for a long while.

Sighing, I let myself drop face first onto my bed, burying my head into the duvet.

Life sucked.

* * *

I was alone in the house when there was a knock at my bedroom door. I didn't get time to stand up and open it, since the door just opened and in came Scott. He was holding the spare key his mom had, setting it down on the set of draws near the door before closing it and lying down next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Sti." he said, quietly.

"Hey." I sighed, rolling on to my back as well. "What you doing here?"

"You're my best friend, Sti. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm not. Why would I be?"

We both lay there, in silence, just staring up at the white ceiling. I just felt...empty. Like a part of me was missing.

Well, a lot was missing. Most of my memories from the last ten years of my life... But it always seemed to centre around one thing – all I could remember was a house in the woods. The people there were fuzzy; I couldn't make any of them out. I didn't even know their names.

And then there was my mom. The biggest thing I was missing was my mom.

Everyone says that every 'little boy' needs their dad. Well, they _also_ need their mom. It wasn't a 'have-one-parent-and-everything's-fine' kind of thing. I grew up with both of them, I _need_ both of them. And my mom was taken away from me _way_ too early.

"Hey... You wanna watch _Batman_?" Scott asked, quietly, slowly. " _Batman_ is always the best movie to watch."

"It's on the shelf." I whispered.

* * *

When I woke up, Scott and I were still lying on my bed, bowl of popcorn between us and the DVD menu of _Batman Begins_ playing over and over. I hadn't had a nightmare this time, the first time since mom had died...

For some reason, that just made me feel worse.

Reaching for the controller, I switched off my TV, cutting off the sound and plunging my room into complete darkness.

I rolled off of my bed, leaving Scott where he was, as I walked out of my room. The house was empty apart from Scott and me, dad still working. I guessed Melissa knew were Scott was, which was probably why she wasn't here either.

I walked across the hall, into my mo...my dad's room. I turned the light on right before closing the door behind me, walking over to the bed and crawling onto it. As I lay down, I was hit with the faint smell of my mom's perfume, the scent still embedded into the pillow she used to use.

Curling up into a ball, I pulled the pillow close to me, letting the tears that I had been holding all day out.

I missed my mom...


	21. Chapter 21

**Sunday, March 18** **th** **2007 - Stiles' POV**

It had been hard adjusting to life now mom had gone. In fact, it _still_ was. But Scott and Melissa helped make it easier for dad and me, and helped me to keep dad from going over the edge.

They helped when I had panic attacks.

Melissa let me stay over when dad had to work late.

Scott was there for me more than he already was.

They became a part of our family, more than they were already.

It helped _a lot_.

On this day, Scott was over my house, we were sitting in the living room playing video games, while dad and Melissa talked in the kitchen. One thing I loved about having Scott as a friend, he knew when not to bring something up. He knew that I never wanted to talk about what happened with my mom, I couldn't. Not yet.

And he never tried to push me into telling him.

"Dude, have you gotten your stuff ready for tonight?" Scott asked, neither of us taking our eyes off of the game.

"Yeah." I replied, absently. "Backpack's hanging over the banister."

"Awesome. We gunna watch _Batman_ tonight?"

"Dude, stupid question!"

I heard Scott snort in reply, but other than that it went silent again. Well, as silent as you could get while shooting zombies.

* * *

"Dude, how cool would it be if one of us was a werewolf?" I asked as we both lay on Scott's bedroom floor.

I heard Scott move around, obviously him turning towards me. Over the years, Scott had gotten used to my random questions whenever they popped up, though I could tell that they still confused him sometimes.

In my mind, he would always be that silly, confused, little puppy. I mean, come on, he was loyal and overly happy and stuff, just like a puppy.

"A werewolf? Really, Sti?" Scott laughed. "Seriously, how do you come up with these things?"

"I dunno..." I admitted. "Sometimes the idea just pops into my head."

"You mean like the other day when you asked what would be better, having chocolate for hands or cheese for feet?"

"Yeah! I don't know _how_ that popped into my head..."

It went quiet for a moment, neither of us saying anything.

But come on, the silence never stays for long. Not when Stiles Stilinski was around.

"If I had to, I'd _so_ chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you, live, mice. I had a boa once. I can do it." I told him. "You know, if you were ever a werewolf."

"That means a lot to me, man." Scott said, trying to sound serious – failing epically. "And you know I would do the same."

"Well, I should hope so. Otherwise I need a new bro."

"And that is not allowed!"

Scott and I turned our heads towards each other, both of us just grinning. It had been a while before I had started smiling again – you know, properly – but Scott always helped with that.

"Do you think there are any werewolves in Beacon Hills?" I asked, still grinning at my best friend/brother.

"Pfft, no. It's _Beacon Hills_." Scott scoffed. "Nothing exciting like that would ever happen here."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Would be awesome though."

"Yeah..."

* * *

I don't know when we fell asleep but, when I woke up it was Monday morning. Scott and I were lying on the floor, covered by blankets I assume Melissa put over us when she came to check up on us during the night.

I sat up slowly, rubbing at my eyes, yawning as I did so. Man, I would rather just not go to school.

It was only when I came back from the bathroom that Scott started to wake up, stirring slightly until he opened his eyes slowly. He muttered something that sounded like a good morning, trying to untangle himself from the blanket he was cocooned in.

Of course, it ended with him wriggling out.

"Hey, Scott." I called as he started walk out and to the bathroom himself.

Scott hummed, pausing and turning back to face me, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." I told him, quietly. "For everything."


	22. Chapter 22

**Friday, November 7** **th** **2008 - Stiles' POV**

"Dude, do you ever get the feeling that you're, like, forgetting something?" I asked, looking over at Scott as we walked back to my house.

School had just finished, the week finally over and the weekend to look forward to.

But all day, I couldn't help but feel as if I was forgetting something. Something important... Something that only happened on this date. I just couldn't remember what.

"No." Scott replied. "Why? Am I forgetting something? Oh God, what was it this time?!"

I shook my head, frowning slightly, as we followed the road, crossing when necessary.

"I think _I_ am." I muttered, shaking my head. "But I don't know what... It's probably nothing."

But it _was_ something. It was something important, but I didn't know _what_. I just wanted to know what it was!

Was it someone's anniversary?

A holiday?

A birthday?

It felt as though it should have been someone's birthday. But I couldn't place whose. I mean, Scott's was October, mine was August, dad's was January, mom's had been June, and Melissa's was April.

No one's was November.

Well, no one I knew, anyway. At least, I didn't think so...

* * *

For the rest of that afternoon and evening, I spent my time trying to figure out _what_ I couldn't remember.

Dad noticed, but he didn't ask... He always knew when to talk to me about the things I couldn't remember...

It had happened a lot, ever since I started taking my Adderall regularly again, after mom died... Depending on the day I had/was having or how I looked while trying to figure it out; dad knew when to talk to me about it.

Once, when I first tried to remember something, dad tried to ask me what was wrong. I pretty much had a complete melt down because I couldn't remember... Screaming, yelling, crying...got a little violent at one point... I felt terrible once I calmed down and noticed the tiny yet noticeable gash on my dad's forehead. I felt like the worst person in the world... The worst son...

But dad...dad didn't see it that way.

Instead of distancing himself or something, he pulled me into a hug, repeatedly telling me that it wasn't my fault.

But I knew it was, I should have been able to stop myself from hurting the one parent I had left.

"Hey dad," I asked after a while. "Do we know anyone with a birthday today?"

"Not that I know of." dad replied, shaking his head slowly.

Frowning and sighing, I let myself drop back on the couch, so I was lying face down.

_What's so important about today?!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sunday, December 20** **th** **2009 - Stiles' POV**

Scott and I would always spend the Christmas holidays together.

Every day we would be at one of our houses, either playing video games or having a movie day that would last well into the early hours of the next morning.

Today was no different.

Scott had come over to mine the night before, and we got up as early as we could – half eleven, shut up, what do you expect from a fourteen and a fifteen year old? – just so we could watch as many movies as we could before we ended up drifting off.

We had a load of DVDs piled by the side of the TV in the living room, since we had the place to ourselves... Dad had taken extra shifts, just so he would be home for Christmas...but I was preparing for something to happen that would take him away at the last possible second.

But I wasn't going to think about that now.

No. Right now, with Scott I had to focus on one thing.

What DVD to watch first!

I mean, we had quite a list: the first six Harry Potter DVDs – I needed the Deathly Hallows _now_ –, 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The AristoCats, Beauty and the Beast, The Black Cauldron, A Bugs Life, The Emperor's New Groove – heh, _'ugly, stinky, llama face_ ' –, Finding Nemo, A Goofy Movie, Hercules, Hocus Pocus –, The Jungle Book, Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, The Lion king 2, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2, Mary Poppins, Mulan, Mulan 2, , Muppet Treasure Island, Oliver and Company, Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, The Fox and the Hound, Batman, Iron Man... we also had the first four seasons of Criminal Minds, as well as the first four seasons of Supernatural.

It was a hard decision!

Food. Now that was an easy thing to decide on. I mean, we pretty much just went down to the store with twenty dollars and grabbed as much as we could.

The order in which we watch DVDs...it was like trying to decide who got the last piece of pie when everyone wanted it.

"Random pick?" Scott asked, turning to me after an hour of trying to decide.

"Random pick." I nodded.

Closing our eyes, Scott and I moved our hands over the DVDs, before placing it down on one each.

I had _Oliver and Company_ , while Scott had _Aladdin_. It was an easy decision – _Oliver and Company_ first.

* * *

"Hey, Sti?" Scott sighed, late into the evening.

"Yeah, dude?" I mumbled, leaning into the nest of blankets and pillows we had made.

We had just started on _Supernatural_ , watching as Sam found Dean in his apartment – yeah, we were only on episode one.

But, come on, that was where the awesomeness started. I mean, ' _Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole_ ' and ' _Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam_ '... How can you not love it?!

"We won't end up like that. Will we?" he asked, gesturing to the bickering brothers on the screen.

Even though we weren't related, Scott and I had always referred to each other as brothers. We were each other's only friend. We only needed each other. We were close enough that we could tell each other everything; my dad had been like a dad to him, his mom like a mom to me after mine died... We grew up together.

We were family.

"Nah, we won't." I grinned. "Even if I have to follow you around where ever you go."

Scott shook his head, knowing that I would do exactly that... He knew I was persistent, he knew I would follow through.

"Stalker." Scott laughed, beaming.

" _Brother_." I corrected, chuckling. "Besides, it would be more... _tracking_ than stalking. Almost like I was following your scent, in a way."

"Dude, what is it with you and turning things dog related?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sunday, October 31** **st** **2010 - Stiles' POV**

Halloween.

For a little kid, it was one of the best days of the year. I mean, the _endless_ amounts of candy, the ' _scary_ ' costumes... It was a lot of fun.

Even though I was fifteen, I still liked it.

Sure, I guess I was a little too old to go out Trick or Treating, but that didn't mean I couldn't still enjoy the day in my own way...

Scott and I had stopped Trick or Treating two years ago – when we were thirteen...well, Scott was fourteen, because the ass is ten months and eight days older than me – but we had traditions.

My dad and Scott's mom always worked on Halloween – something about crime rates increasing slightly, and a few more people getting injured – so we were, usually, alone. Sometimes, only very rarely, we'd have one of them home with us...but we had learnt to accept that their jobs were important for the town. We used to have my mom stay with us, when we were younger... But, ever since she passed away, it had just been the two of us most Halloween nights.

As soon as Scott and I had dragged as many blankets and pillows as we could into the living room – we needed a ' _nest_ ' for later – we pretty much ran into the kitchen. We pulled out eggs, flour, sugar, butter from the fridge and cupboards...as well as some orange and black icing, and cupcake cases.

We used to do this with my mom when we came back from Trick or Treating, both of us on too much of a sugar high to sleep. Plus, mom used to love baking with us...

"She was the only one that let us stay up on Halloween." Scott whispered, smiling a little, already knowing where my thoughts were.

"I remember when I first told my dad she let us do that." I chuckled, slightly. "She turned round and told him: ' _it's only one night a year Johnny, it isn't going to kill them_ '. He couldn't argue with her logic... _Ever_!"

"Your dad always hated that nickname!"

"Unless mom used it."

Scott and I glanced at each other, both of us staying quite for a moment as we let those Halloween memories wash over us.

However, it was only a moment later that we both turned back to the task at hand.

After all, Halloween themed cupcakes don't make themselves!

* * *

While Scott was given the task of mixing all the ingredients together, I was given the arty bit. I took the block of orange, green and brown icing, rolling it out as much as I could, taking out what looked – almost – like a scalpel out of the draw.

With the scalpel, I carved out the outlines of pumpkins and witch faces and werewolf faces...and just about anything related to Halloween.

I had always been arty, especially since my mom had taught me how to draw and paint, making the things I create look realistic. I stuck to drawing, mostly, preferring to have a pencil in my hand than a paintbrush. But, sometimes, if the urge hit me, I would always drag out my paints and one of the canvases I had stored away in my closet.

I made the icing cut-outs large enough to use a black icing pen one, but small enough to fit on the cupcakes. Putting the detail on the little characters was always fun to do; it gave me something to focus on. Like playing my guitar – which I still hadn't done since my mom had died – arty stuff and baking/cooking calmed me down and kept me focused. It was the same with story writing, actually... Not that I had done much of that for a while – except cooking, I mean, dad and I had to eat!

I guess my brain just loved being creative.

"Sti?" Scott asked as he continued to mix.

"Yeah, Scotty?" I murmured, not really listening, too focused on my task.

"How come you don't do this so much anymore? I mean, every time I came over, you used to be doing _something_. Writing, sketching... Why don't you do that now?"

I pulled my hand back from where I was about to cut another werewolf head out of the brown icing, straightening up and turning towards my best-friend-slash-surrogate-brother.

Sighing, I ran a hand over my head – it still felt weird having a buzz-cut.

_Should have known he'd ask soon._

"Sometimes..." I started, swallowing before I continued. "Sometimes it hurts too much."

I didn't have to say anymore for Scott to get what I meant.

He may not have known what it was like to lose a parent to an illness, but he knew what it was like to only have one left. Not to mention that mom helped Melissa with Scott when she had work... Mom was like a second mom to Scott, like Melissa was to me.

So, even though it hurt me more, Scott could understand to some extent.

"It'll get easier, dude." Scott said, quietly. "One day, it won't hurt too bad."

"Hope so..." I sighed. "Anyway, let's get these done! The woods are waiting for us!"

* * *

Dad and Melissa didn't know that Scott and I did this. It was something new that we decided to add this year.

It wasn't like Scott and I had never been into the woods before. I mean, after school we usually come here and climb the trees, just so we can have a bit of time away from everyone.

I remember coming here as a kid, with my mom... But also with other people... Their faces were fuzzy, but I remember thirteen people – one of the older kids always carrying me – as we walked through the woods towards this field...

That's where Scott and I went. To that field.

Even though the people were a bit fuzzy, I still remembered what the field looked like and where I had to go to get to it.

"How do you know about this place?" Scott asked as we sat down on the grass, opening our backpacks to take out the food we grabbed – as well as some of the cupcakes.

"Been here before, years ago." I shrugged. "I like it... Thought it would be a good place to come to."

"Good call, man. Good call."

With our bags unpacked, Scott and I lay back with our heads resting on out backpacks, food between us. It was exactly how it would have been if we were at one of our houses.

We ate and talked as we stared up at the sky, looking over at each other every so often.

Most people would have thought Scott and I would have gotten sick of each other, considering all the time we spent together... But I think we'd both just find it weird if we weren't around each other as often as we were.

I mean, I couldn't imagine not having my best friend around... He was my _only_ friend...

Well, the only one left. I mean, s _omeone_ gave me this _solid stainless steel triskelion pendant on a black chain...and it wasn't mom, dad, Scott or Melissa. But I couldn't remember who._

_Maybe it was one of the fuzzy people..._

_Maybe._

_And maybe one day I would find out._

"Happy Halloween, mate." Scott grinned, reaching over to poke my arm.

"Happy Halloween, bud." I smiled, poking him back.

But for now, I was fine with the way everything was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Saturday, December 3** **rd** **2011 - Stiles' POV**

Sitting at my desk, I searched as many sites as I could stand, trying to find out more about werewolves and Packs and any other supernatural creature I had once believed to be a myth.

Dad was working... He had a double shift again.

Sometimes it felt like I lived alone...

I knew _why_ he had to do it... It was just; I wish I could have him home more.

I missed the days where we were able to just...hang out.

Sighing, I brought my left hand up to the _solid stainless steel triskelion pendant on the black chain around my neck, running my thumb over the back of the spirals. I found that I did that a lot... Especially since the day dad told me about the Hale house fire._

_Shaking my head, I rubbed my right hand over my face, thumb and forefinger running under my eyes, before going back to the mouse._

_I was '_ _mythical creatures and beasts dot com_ _', scrolling through all the creatures on the site and clicking on every single one of them, just so I had the information stored away in my head..._

_I had just clicked on '_ _Kludde - Gigantic black dog with a blue flame around its head_ ', when I heard a thump.

Spinning around too quickly, I easily found myself on the floor of my room, staring up into the eyes of a certain Alpha wolf... An Alpha wolf who was, for some reason, covered in blood.

 _Should have known it was going to be him_.

Of course, he just glared at me, as if it was entirely my fault.

_Stupid Sourwolf._

"Dude!" I yelled – _not shrieked_ – as I stood up. "Knock!"

Rolling his eyes, Derek walked closer to my desk, hitting his knuckles against the wood four times.

_Annoying, stupid Sourwolf..._

"Was there something you wanted?" I sighed, throwing myself back into my desk chair.

"Hunters." was the only reply I was given.

I filled in the blanks for myself – _he wolfed out, hunters saw him, decided to hide here._

_Why was it always my house?!_

"Bathroom, cupboard under the sink." I muttered, leaning back in the chair.

At the raised eyebrow, I gestured at the state of his clothes... I mean, if he thought he was staying in my room in clothes stained with blood, then he had another thing coming!

Besides, I still had some of his clothes from the _last time_ he decided to use my home as a safe house.

* * *

By the time Derek had walked back into my room from the en-suite, I had already grabbed a mattress, a duvet and a couple of pillows, placing them all under the window – in case he needed to escape quickly.

I had already turned back to my computer.

I heard the sound of Derek sitting on the mattress, directly underneath my window. Seeing his reflection in the screen on my computer, I saw that he had turned, looking up at the moon.

I could see how pale he was from blood loss, even though his super-wolfy-powers were helping him there. Even so, in the moonlight, he looked paler, making it seem both eerie and kind of _wow_ at the same time.

I mean, sure, I could admit that Derek was somewhat – _extremely_ – hot, but the light from the moon seemed to... _enhance_ that.

Derek didn't notice that I was looking at him – it was his reflection, after all – so it wasn't like I had to worry about him catching me staring.

Of course, I had to stop at _some_ point.

That point just wouldn't be now...

* * *

"Shut. Up." a quite growl came as I was lying in my bed.

"I didn't say anything!" I protested.

"I can _hear_ you _thinking_!"

I rolled over until I could see the glaring wolf.

"Impossible." I muttered.

"Yet somehow, I can." Derek spat.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, sitting up in my bed. I turned until my back was against the wall before crossing my legs, looking over at the very sour wolf.

"You know, you act all tough and scary... But I bet, underneath it all, you're just a big, fluffy _puppy_!" I hissed.

What? I was never in a good mood when woken up, just as I was falling asleep...

I expected some come back involving Derek's teeth and my throat... But it never came. Neither did my back hitting a wall...

All that happened was Derek freezing slightly.

He stayed like that for a while...

"Sourwolf?" I asked after a few minutes, slightly worried.

"Go to sleep, Stiles." Derek whispered, shaking his head a little dazed.

"What...?"

" _Sleep_."

"Not until you tell me."

Derek went quiet again.

I wondered if he was ignoring me, hoping that I would just fall asleep.

To be honest, I was close to doing that.

I sighed, deciding to just give in. I mean, it was early hours of the morning and I was sleep deprived! I wanted to _sleep_.

"Someone I used to know called me that." Derek said, quietly.

I just left it at that... Even though I wanted to ask who it was... Especially if they made Derek talk like that – all soft and quiet and...almost like a normal person.

Must have been someone _really_ special...


	26. Chapter 26

**Thursday, May 31st 2012 - Stiles' POV**

" _STILES! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Yeah... That was something I heard pretty much every day. I mean, sure, I talked _a lot_ , but that was my ADHD's fault. And that's not even a lie, it's the truth!

ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – which was the subtype I had – meant: I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings; I was constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks; I had excessive physical movement; I talked excessively; I was unable to wait for a turn – though this was the only one I _didn't_ have –; I acted without thinking; I interrupted conversations; had little or no sense of danger.

This was me and I was proud of who I was! So, you see, it wasn't my fault that I talked so much; it was my ADHD's fault.

My mom always told me that I should never change for anyone. That if they couldn't accept me for whom I was they weren't a real friend.

When I was a kid, even when she was ill, she would always tell me that I was ' _perfect; mommy's perfect little man_ '. My mom was the only one that really put up with all my craziness before I was diagnosed, but she always said that she didn't care; that it was part of who I was and she loved everything about me, good or bad, no matter what anyone else thought. She was an amazing woman, and I missed her every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week, of every month of every year. She was the only one who understood me, who made me feel like I could _really_ be myself. I mean, sure, dad was great when it came to issues concerning bullies or things like that, things that involved me getting discouraged because I was different from everyone else. He was great, amazing! Best dad in the world! But there was just something about mom that made everything so much better.

I missed my mom...

* * *

It was just a normal Thursday – May 31st 2012, the start of summer vacation! – late morning. The whole Pack was gathering at Derek's, since the old Hale house had now been rebuilt and stuff. I was late, again. But it was fine, we were spending a couple of days there, and I was always the last to leave, much to Isaac's delight – Isaac, Erica and Boyd lived with Derek in the house, ever since he became their legal guardian.

So, yeah, I pulled up in my Jeep – my baby, she was awesome, no matter what anyone said about her – outside of the house. After I switched off the ignition, I grabbed my bag before jogging towards the door, letting myself in. I placed my bag with the others – by the stairs –, heading towards the living room. I was standing in the doorway, about to walk in and make myself known when I heard something interesting...

 _"He talks_ way _too much!"_ I heard Danny say.

 _"I know we're his friends, but it does get annoying."_ Allison added, sounding a bit bad.

 _"Even I admit it gets a bit much."_ Scott mumbled.

 _"He needs to lose his voice."_ Boyd muttered.

 _"I know, right?!"_ Erica sighed. _"I do like Stiles, but_ God _he needs to_ shutup!"

Wait, what?!

 _"He's not that bad."_ at least Isaac was on my side.

 _"Of course you would say that,_ you're _his favourite."_ Lydia told him, sounding bored. _"But I agree, he needs to learn to shut up."_

 _"I really wish he would shut up for,_ at least _, twenty four hours."_ Jackson huffed.

 _"Same here."_ they all agreed.

I had no idea what it was that tipped them off but, all of a sudden, everyone – including Derek, who was sitting in his usual armchair – looked over to the doorway.

Where I was.

All of them with matching guilty, scared and upset expressions.

I frowned the tiniest bit, trying not to let what they all said affect me. But it made me stop and think. I mean, if they had started talking about me like his while I wasn't here, what do they say about me every other time? It made me wonder why my supposed _friends_ talked like this, behind my back, the only two not joining in being Isaac – because he was adorable, and _was_ my favourite, I don't care if he was dating Danny, he still was, so there! – and Derek – broody Sourwolf didn't bitch behind your back, he told you to your face if he had a problem with you. But even so, Isaac and Derek had the same expressions as everyone else when they saw me.

"Oh." was all I said, the short two letter word even sounding broken and hurt to me!

Not knowing what else to do, I just turned away and walked towards the door, walking back outside. I didn't really understand why I was getting upset about this; I mean I got told to be quiet everyday by _everyone_! But then these _were_ my _friends_...

* * *

I made my way towards my Jeep, thinking I would sit in there for a bit, try and stop to unnecessary tears that had made an appearance. I was only halfway there when I heard it. A sort of crackling, almost like fire, and a slight change in the air around me. I felt a presence behind me, not good. Swallowing harshly, I turned around slowly, praying it was just one of my friends. Nope, not at all. Instead a woman, around the age of twenty I would say, was standing in front of me. She was tanned, long dark-blonde-almost-brown hair, completely white eyes while her pupils were a greyish colour, tall, skinny and very attractive. I mean, just because I had a sort of crush – ok a _definite massive_ crush – on Derek doesn't mean I could appreciate her looks.

"Oh, poor baby." She sighed, frowning slightly, not sounding patronising or sarcastic in any way, but genuinely sincere, her voice soft and sickly sweet. "They don't know what they have, Stiles. They don't realise just how important you are. I could help you know. Make them realise."

I took a step back at that. Not only was she a stranger, but she popped out of nowhere and was now saying she was going to make my friends 'realise how important' I was. If that didn't scream psycho, I didn't know what did! I didn't get far, however. It was at that moment that everyone came rushing out of the house; that moment that the woman rushed forward with inhuman speed, touching the palm of her hand to my forehead, muttering something under her breath. She disappeared in a wisp of smoke, ending with a small spark. Just... _poof_. I stood there, wide eyed, leaning against the side of my Jeep in shock. What had that bitch done to me?!

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, running over. "You ok, man?!"

I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine... But nothing came out of my mouth.

"Dude, come on, we didn't mean it!" Scott protested. "Just tell me if you're ok!"

I tried again, tried to speak. But still, no words came out of my mouth. Cue panic attack! My breathing quickened as I looked around at everyone, panicked and scared shitless! I mean, what the actual Hell?! They all caught scent of the fact that I in fact couldn't talk pretty quickly then, before realising quite quickly after that I was having a _real_ panic attack. Scott was the only one that actually knew how to deal with one of my panic attacks, having witnessed them so many times before. It was as if this still happened every day the way my best friend just jumped in, getting me to sit on the ground and try to calm me down.

* * *

When back in the house, I sat there on one of the couches, curled up into as tight and small a ball as I could, burying my head into my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. I didn't like this. Not one bit. Talking was one of the ways that I could stop thinking, letting anything just roll out of my mouth. When I was alone or lost my voice...that's when I retreated inside my head, all of the depressing thoughts coming to the forefront of my mind. All the thoughts that I didn't want to have, that I always tried so hard to avoid! But I was screwed now. Right now, I just wanted my mom. I _needed_ my mom.

I sighed, pressing myself deeper into the corner of the couch I was curled up in. Today, I had decided, sucked. It was a sucky day! A sucky, sucky day!

Even though I couldn't say anything, I could still make sounds. At least that way I would be able to convey to the humans of our Pack what I was feeling if I was still hiding my face in the couch. I didn't need to lift my head up to know where everyone was – Boyd and Erica on one couch; Jackson, Lydia and Allison on the other; Isaac next to me with Danny on the other side of him; Derek and Scott standing just outside of the living room, talking in hushed whispers, trying to figure out what the hell was going on and how to go about fixing it. What they didn't realise was, even though they were werewolves, they _sucked_ at whispering! Scott had started bitching about what happened, Derek said if they weren't talking like that then I wouldn't have gone outside, blah, blah, blah. At the moment they seemed more focused on playing the blame game. Honestly, it was almost as if I was the only mature one – and that was saying something!

That was when I heard it, that same soft and sickly sweet voice. _She's inside my head!_ I lifted my head out of the corner of the couch quickly, almost falling off in the process, looking round to see if the others could hear her. But they were only looking at me, concerned. My eyes were wide as she spoke to me. _Why me?!_

"Stiles?" Allison asked, worried, as Derek and Scott walked in. "You ok?"

I didn't bother answering, just looking around, looking for something. When I couldn't find it I made an exasperated noise, running into the hallway to my bag. Pulling out a notebook and one of the black marker pens I had with me, I walked back into the living room.

I wrote: _**Did any of you hear her just now?**_

"Hear who?" Scott asked.

_**That woman... That witch person, whoever she was!** _

They all shook their heads, saying no. Great, so just me she decided to invade the mind of. I groaned, falling back into the space I had left just moments earlier.

"Stiles, what did she say?" Derek growled – I didn't know if it was aimed at me or the witch...

I sighed before I took the lid off of the pen, flipping to a new page and turning the pad of paper landscape.

_**She said:** _ **'Now too late for apologies, no time for thank you or for please. The voice is gone of the one you need, taken for granted with such ease. To bring back what has been lost to him and to make his life less grim, learn the lesson that you must be taught and the youngest voice you will restore.'**

"Well... She sure likes to rhyme." Jackson commented.

Taking out the first bit of paper I had written on that day, I screwed it up, chucking it at Jackson's head. I just loved the fact he didn't see it coming.

"What the Hell does she even mean?" Scott asked.

"Basically that we use Stiles, don't give him enough credit and take his voice for granted when it's helped us so much." Lydia sighed. "That's why she took it away. We have to see how hard it is to put up with not having Stiles' voice."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment." Jackson muttered.

He really didn't expect Scott to attack him then. Normally, I would have loved to see a fight like this between Scott and Jackson – it was always fun, shut up –, but today I really wasn't feeling it. Derek had enough sense to stop it as soon as it started though, going on about how fighting and making comments such as Jackson wasn't helping; how those comments got us where we were now.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

I ripped out the page that had what the witch had said to me on it, placing it on a table near the middle of the room. It was then decided that if I needed to talk to anyone, or the witch spoke to me again, I would have to use the notepad – it was as if they thought I was too stupid to figure that out myself. They must have got that from the way I looked at them after they said it, or maybe the wolves smelled my irritation or something, but they all looked a little sheepish after that comment. Derek was now sitting in his arm chair with Scott sitting in front of Allison, as the first Harry Potter was playing. Not that anyone was really watching it; they were too busy discussing the witch and what she had told me. It annoyed me that I couldn't talk and just hearing them talking about me, as if I wasn't sitting right there. I wondered if it really mattered whether I was there or not. Not like they would really notice at this point.

Sighing softly, I stood up from my seat, going to grab a drink from the kitchen. That was where I stayed, in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table. The notepad lay in front of me on the table, marker lying beside it. I just stared at it as I took a long gulp from the soda can I had grabbed from the fridge just moments ago. I sagged back in the chair; it was always me who found a way to make things worse, to ruin everything. I could even ruin something before it had actually happened. I was basically the outcast of this group, the one on the outside, just like I had always been.

" _Oh, please!"_ that soft and sickly sweet voice said, inside my head. _"You really believe that?! Oh, you poor soul. Don't worry, after my little...intervention, that should fix every doubt and worry you have."_

I swear, if I didn't know about all the supernatural shit that this town attracted, or that a witch was the one that stole my voice – come on, she was _so_ a witch – I would have thought I was going crazy!

" _Come on, Stiles."_ she continued. _"Don't you want them to_ finally _accept it? Like your mom accepted it. Hell, she even encouraged you to talk so much! Don't you want that again, Stiles?"_

I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. Just because some bitch that stole my voice brought up my mom, didn't mean I was going to cry. Oh, who was I kidding? I was going to cry! Like I said: a sucky, sucky day!

Now she brought her up, I really needed to see my mom now. Hear her voice. I quickly uncapped the marker pen, and wrote a small note, ripping the page out of my notebook, before leaving it on the table. I grabbed the notebook and pen before making my way into the hallway to put my shoes on, then steeping outside and heading to my Jeep.

Thank God my dad was out of town.

* * *

I was only gone for, about, fifteen minutes. Not long at all. Well, I didn't think so anyway. I had just jumped out of my Jeep and about to turn around, and grab a bag I brought from home – which was where I went –, when I was jumped on and being turned into a Stiles-pancake. My eyes snapped shut and I could _feel_ the rise in my heart beat. I honestly thought I was going to die. I mean, come on, you don't know what's hanging around a werewolves home, especially in Beacon Hills! But whatever it was it was hugging me, arms around my neck. Hugging... Hugging... What?

Slowly, my eyes opened. All I saw was a mass of slightly-curly blondie-brown hair, and felt a face rubbing into my neck. _Isaac_. Still a little hesitant with such affectionate wolves, I slowly returned the hug, patting the guy's back a little. It was weird to me, ok; they were all older than me! I was youngest, since my birthday was August 26th! Sure, Isaac was only a couple of months older than me, being the second youngest, but I was still younger! I sighed a little when Isaac kept hugging me, but it helped to calm me down – since I now knew who it was.

"We thought she got you." Isaac muttered. "Where were you?"

I leant back slightly, until Isaac got the message and let me go. Turning back around to my Jeep, I grabbed the notebook and the marker pen I had taken with me and the bag I had brought. I flipped to a clean page, turning the book around once I had written my answer.

_**I went back to my place. Had to go grab my cell phone and some clothes. I left a note for you guys, telling you where I was.** _

"You did?" Isaac asked.

_**Yeah, it was on the kitchen table.** _

"You could have said something."

_**Sorry, man. Didn't think anyone would notice.** _

"Of course we would notice!"

_**Ok, ok! I'm sorry, Pup. I'll let you know next time. Promise.** _

Isaac smiled slightly, nodding, before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the house. I sighed, not bothering to put up a fight. Isaac would just use the puppy dog eyes, which got me _every_ time, so it was easier to just give in straight away.

"Has she said anything else to you?" Isaac asked, hesitantly, his voice quiet, sounding so much like a little kid.

I shook my head, looking down at the grass and biting my lip. It wasn't technically a lie. I mean, she hadn't said _anything_ that would help at all. None of them needed to know about anything else she told me, only what they needed to know. Well, that was what I had decided. I would only tell them what they needed to. Seemed fair to me.

I ended up getting it in the neck from Scott for leaving. I showed them what I had told Isaac, about leaving a note on the kitchen table. They all went into the kitchen, checking to see if I was actually telling the truth. They all seemed rather sheepish when they walked back in. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I flopped backwards onto the couch behind me. I still had the bag that I brought from home with me... Honestly, considering what was in there, I didn't want to let it go. It was too precious to me. Slowly, everyone else drifted to their seats, Scott sitting on the floor in front of Allison.

No one said anything else really. We just ended up putting on DVDs and watching them for a few hours, before Derek ordered pizza. Barely anything was said for, almost, nine hours – bringing the time to half eleven.

One by one, everyone started to drift away, upstairs, and soon I was the only one left in the living room. Even _Derek_ left before me.

* * *

For, about, an hour, I had been sitting by myself, in the living room. I hadn't realised I was crying until then.

Oh, how I needed one of my mom's hugs right now and for her to call me ' _baby_ ' again. She always knew how to make me feel better.

Instead, I settled for curling in on myself as I did earlier, and crying. I let the tears fall, not bothering to hide them when I realised someone was watching me.

It ended up being Isaac. I knew this when he sat down next to me on the couch, hugging me. I leant into the embrace, the tears coming harder and faster now.

One by one, the rest of the wolves started to join. Soon you had Derek and I in the middle, surrounded by everyone else – Isaac leaning on me on my right, with Danny sitting close next to him; Erica and Boyd leaning on Derek's left; then Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson in front on us, all of them touching me somehow. None of them said anything, just sat there as I cried, just being there for me. I had no idea if they knew what I had been watching just moments ago, but if they did, they didn't talk about it. That was what I needed right now.

* * *

In the morning, we were in the same positions as we were the night before when they all came back downstairs. I smiled. Even though I remembered the comments that were made when I had first arrived – before they knew I was even there – they were all still there for me.

It was after breakfast when Scott asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened when the voice spoke again. I had forgotten all about her until now. I did not like what she said. I glared at the wall when she finished, curling my hands into fists.

"Stiles?" Danny asked. "Everything alright?"

Slowly, I shook my head.

"What did she say?" Boyd asked.

"I set my jaw, gritting my teeth.

"We can't help if you don't tell us." Derek told me, plainly.

Sighing, I grabbed the notepad and marker pen that I had set on the table in the kitchen – where we all still were.

I wrote: _**I hate her even more for this, by the way.**_

"Stiles, what did she say?" Allison asked.

_**She said:** _ **I've decided now that you must say, the name of whose voice I have taken away. The name that has never been revealed, since age of five has been concealed. But not just anyone can say the name, only the one who is captured by loves flame. Then shall I return what you need the most, the voice will go back to its rightful host.**

"Seriously, what is it with her and rhyming?" Jackson asked. "Or is it just a witch thing?"

" _Is he always so stupid and obnoxious and arrogant and..."_ she started to ask.

I get her off with a low growl, a noise I never knew I could make.

" _Ok, no need to get all mother-hen. I won't bad mouth the pups."_ she relented. _"Though, that_ is _what they did to you."_

I was seriously getting pissed off right now. If she wasn't a chick, I would have punched her – if/when we got a hold of her, of course.

"What the hell does that mean?" Erica asked?

"Whoever loves Stiles needs to say his _real_ name." Lydia explained. "Then he'll get his voice back. And thank God too, I've been going crazy without it, and it's only been a day!"

_**Good luck finding that person, guys.** _

Please, as if that would _ever_ happen.

_**And good luck trying to give you my real name. That's never going to happen!** _

"But, Stiles..." Isaac started.

_**NO! No one is getting to know my name. That is between me, my dad and my** _ **mom** _**!** _

Everyone went quiet then, realising after I mentioned my mother why I didn't want to tell them. I didn't look any of them in the eye; I just gripped the notebook tight and looked at the floor. I couldn't tell just anyone my name. I could let just anyone call me that name. It was the name she chose for me. The name _she_ gave me.

* * *

The day consisted of the Pack trying to convince them to give them my name, to which I shook my head. The only person, who didn't try, was Derek. Only when everyone else had given up and gone outside did he say anything.

"I understand, you know." he told me, not looking away from the wall, as we sat in the living room.

I looked over to him, cocking my head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"When I moved to New York with Laura, I refused to let anyone call me Derek, only Laura could." Derek continued. "Everyone else called me Ricky. I could only just bare Laura calling me by the name my parents gave me. It hurt too much. It was their name, as much as it was mine, and I didn't want anyone else to use it."

I nodded when he glanced over at me. That was exactly what I was like. If someone else called me Genim, it would just sound _wrong_.

"You were one of the first people to call me Derek again." he continued. "I didn't talk to anyone after Laura died, especially after I came back here. Then you and Scott wandered out here, and I heard you telling him who I was. It was strange, that you used my name and I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. Sure, you annoyed me, even then, but it was if my wolf could tell you would be Pack at some point."

I grabbed the notepad and marker.

 _ **I can't do this.**_ – I wrote.

"You can, Stiles." Derek told me. "You can do a lot more than anyone, or yourself, gives you credit for."

_**Yeah, thanks, but I know that's bull shit. Besides, even if I give you guys my name, you still have to find that person, which will never happen.** _

Derek stood up and slowly made his way over to the couch I was on. He sat down next to me, leaving a small gap. He looked...hesitant. It was strange seeing this gentler side of the Sourwolf I had come to know and fall hopelessly in love with.

"Actually, we're close to finding them." he whispered. "We're just waiting on you."

_**How? Who?** _

"It doesn't matter right now. All we need is for you to tell us your name. I promise you...it won't hurt as much as you think."

_**I don't know, Derek...** _

"I promise. Stiles... We need you. All of you and that includes your voice. After you fell asleep last night, everyone was saying how they wished that they'd didn't say anything; they wished they just learnt to accept it. Even Jackson is missing your voice, and you know what he's like!"

I laughed a little. They really missed my voice that much? Even after all they said? I looked down at my hands, biting my lip.

"Please, Stiles?" Derek asked again, almost begging.

There was something about the way that Derek was talking to me that convinced me. Maybe it was because he had been in the same boat as me that convinced me, mixed with the little crush I had on him, but in the end I wrote down my full real name – **_Genim Alexander Stilinski_**.

Derek didn't say anything, just sat there a little stunned, before nodding and walking out of the room.

_Probably to tell the others my name._

I was probably sat there, on my own, for another five minutes until a searing pain burnt through my throat and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch, and someone was talking _way_ too loudly for my liking. My throat no longer hurt though, so that was a bonus.

All I remembered was telling Derek my name and him leaving the room. Then, poof, nothing.

The voices grew louder and louder as I was dragged further into consciousness.

" _What do you mean he just passed out?! Why did he just pass out?!"_ Allison demanded.

" _I don't know."_ Derek muttered.

" _How can you not know?! You were the only one in here at the time!"_ Lydia shrieked.

" _I left the room!"_

I groaned as the pitch and dynamics rose even higher, turning away from the noise, my face pressing into the back of the couch. I kept my eyes clenched shut as I curled in on myself. All noise had stopped when I finally made a sound, all of them probably listening intently to figure out whether or not I was awake.

"Do you guys really have to be so fucking loud?" I complained, groaning again.

There were a few more moments of silence, no one saying or doing anything. Then it hit me.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN TALK AGAIN!" I yelled, jumping up from the couch, wide eyed and grinning.

Everyone just stood there, staring. Hell, I would too if I were them.

"Hang on, that means..." I trailed off as I realised that they had, by some miracle, found someone who – apparently – loved me...

_That can't be right..._

_Meh, who cares,_ I can talk!

"Hey there, Sweetie." a sickly sweet voice said from behind me.

"You!" was all I said, turning around, as heat flooded my face – whether in anger or...something else.

"Guilty. Now, my work is down. They appreciate you, Honey. Time for me to go."

"Wait! Who are you?"

The woman smiled warmly, moving her long dark-blonde-almost-brown hair over her shoulder. She walked closely, and hugged me. Instinctively, I hugged back

"I think you know, baby." she whispered in my ear. "I'm so proud of you, Genim. And I love you so, _so_ much. Mommy's perfect little man."

As she stepped away from me, she placed her hand on my cheek, mouthing 'goodbye, baby'. Then...poof. She disappeared in that same smoke and small spark. I stood there, staring at where she had once been, placing the fingers of my right hand to my right cheek.

"Stiles?" Who was she?" Isaac asked, quietly.

"That was my mom." I choked out.

* * *

"So, looks like she wasn't a witch." Derek said. "Turns out angels actually _do_ exist and sometimes can walk on Earth, assisting where they see necessary."

I smiled a little. It was my _mom_. I got to see her again. She was safe. She was in a good place.

Man, was that a huge relief!

Everyone seemed to realise that as they looked at me. It was then that one by one they came over to me, hugging me – even Jackson and Boyd – saying that they were glad I was ok and had my voice back, before leaving the house for a bit. Soon, it was just me and Derek in the living room.

"I don't know what you did...but, thank you." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." Derek nodded, before leaving the room too.

Man, I was glad to have my voice back!


	27. Chapter 27

**Wednesday, June 20th 2012 –** **Stiles' POV**

So, summer vacation, 2012. Could there be a better time? I mean, my birthday was in the summer, we had three months off, no school, no homework! Nothing sounded better! What was nice was, Scott and I had other people to spend time with, instead of sitting around and recycling old conversations. Not that I didn't like hanging with my best pal, it was just...it was nice to have new people. Especially people we had gotten close to ever since the whole Pack started coming together.

That's why I found myself with a living room full of six werewolves – Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd – and three other humans – Allison, Danny and Lydia. I don't know why my house was being used as a gathering place, since we had fixed up the Hale house during the winter break, but it was fine. It was just nice not to be alone while dad worked all kinds of crazy hours. But how we started going through the home movies that were on the shelf, I had no idea!

"How come you have so many?" Allison asked, giggling a little.

"Mom loved to film things." I replied. "So did dad, sometimes. He used it as revenge for all the shots she got of him."

"Can we watch some?" Isaac wondered, looking up from where he was lying on the floor.

"I don't..."

And cue puppy eyes. And not just from him, but from Scott too! In fact, pretty much all of them – apart from: Derek, Boyd and Jackson – were using them against me. Which really wasn't fair, because that look was, like, my kryptonite! _Though_ , it was _my_ superpower, since I could couple that with the fact that I could force myself to cry at any given time. It worked wonders when I was a kid...

"You guys are going to be the death of me one day..." I mumbled, sighing. "Fine, put one in."

Isaac pretty much flew towards the pile of DVDs, looking through them with the girls and Danny.

"Just...don't say anything about my real name." I pleaded.

"Wait, we're going to find out?!" Allison grinned, looking over at me.

Sighing, I nodded, curling into myself slightly.

"You were a cute kid." Erica mused, holding up a DVD case with a picture of me on the front. "You look a- _dork_ -able."

"That picture was taken the day I was diagnosed with ADHD hyperactive-impulsive." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I turned five two days before that picture."

The quietened down after that, nodding a little.

I was glad to be off the topic, to be honest. I mean, finding out why I was a freaky little kid was kind of bittersweet...especially when they said there was no cure when I asked – I was _five_ , what do you expect.

"Hey, Stiles, why does this one say _Stilinski-Hale, disc 1'_?" Danny asked, holding up a disc.

"What?" Derek muttered, getting up and grabbing the disc himself, that being the first thing he had said after two hours of being in the house.

Derek looked at the disc, before switching his gaze to me, holding the circular thing up a little, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I don't know!" I protested. "Put it in, let's find out."

Surprisingly, Derek complied, actually leaning over to insert the disc.

Now this one...this one I had never seen before. The menu for this disc was different. A light purple background with curly blue writing... Huh... Hesitantly, I pushed the play button, all of us staying quiet.

**Saturday, September 5th 1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

" _Claudia, I'm glad you could make it." Talia smiled as I walked away from the car, towards her._

" _Well, I would never pass up on the opportunity to see my best friend." I laughed. "How are you and Oliver?"_

" _We're fine. You and John?"_

" _We're great. I see the kids are doing alright."_

_Laura (14), Derek (9 almost 10) and Cora (four) were all nearer the house, just running around like the little wolves they were. I knew from the start about Talia and her family, ever since we were at school with each other. She was still my friend, I never judged her on what she looked like, only what she was like. And she was the greatest friend I could have asked for._

" _Yes, they're a handful, but you know that of course." Talia replied._

_I looked down to where three year old Genim was griping the leg of my jeans in one hand and Wolfy – the black toy wolf cub – in the other._

" _Baby, are you going to say hello?" I smiled, placing my hand on the back of my son's head. "You remember Talia."_

" _Hi." Genim whispered._

" _Hello, Genim." Talia laughed. "Come on, I can hear the others complaining about not seeing you yet."_

" _Impatient." I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I picked Genim up._

_Genim, even though talkative and hyperactive, wasn't the social butterfly people thought he was. He was actually quite shy around people. Even though I had been bringing him to the Hale's ever since he was born, whenever John was at work, he was still a little shy around everyone._

_Talia led us closer to the house, speaking about how Peter – her brother – was, basically, a little shit. He was only, around, ten years older than Derek, and ended up being the one behind all the mischief in the house. One time Genim and I were round, I actually witnessed Talia put her brother in a time out... It was hilarious to watch._

" _Claudia!" Laura's voice called out._

_I turned in time for the young brunette to latch herself to my side, letting go just before her younger sister did the same. Derek was the only one out of the trio who would walk over and actually not almost push me over in the process of giving me a hug. He was also, always, the first one to say hello to Genim, without fail. Now, what I mentioned earlier about Genim being shy around people, even the Hale's...well, that was not the case for Derek._

" _Hey, kid." Derek said, ruffling Genim's hair._

_My son would always grin before launching himself at Talia's middle child. Not that Derek ever seemed to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to love it. It was adorable to watch really._

" _Hi, Der!" Genim giggled, clinging to the boy. "Can we go into the woods again like we did last time I was here? Can we go to the lake again? Can we collect sticks? Will play fetch like a real dog? Will you..."_

" _God, you're chatty today." Derek laughed. "You haven't even said hi to Laura and Cora yet."_

_There was something about Derek that always gave Genim the confidence to be around new people since, no sooner had Derek finished his sentence, Genim had jumped to the floor and ran to Laura and Cora hugging them both and greeting them, before hugging Talia and the running back to Derek, latching onto him again._

_As I watched the two boys, I barely noticed Talia telling Oliver – her husband – to put the camera away._

**Monday, May 31st 1999 – Derek's POV**

" _Dad, can't you put the camera away?!" I complained, turning my back on my father._

_Honestly, I loved the guy, but he was so damn annoying with that stupid thing!_

" _Come on, Derek, just turn around." dad laughed._

" _Eugh! Mom! Tell dad to stop it!" I groaned._

_All I heard was mom laughing, before she grabbed me from behind, hugging me close. Damn tag team! It was only seconds before Laura and Cora bounded over, helping mom restrain me as dad tried to film me. Honestly, they had collected enough footage of me over the – almost – eleven years I had been alive, they didn't need any more! Besides, why did we need to bring the camera if we were just going to a nearby field or a picnic, with Claudia and Genim?_

_Speaking of, it was then I heard the sound of Claudia's car. The soft rumble of the engine distracted them all enough for me to escape. I ran towards the car as it started to pull up, diving behind Claudia as she stepped out of the vehicle._

" _Hello to you too, Derek." Claudia laughed._

_I liked Claudia; she was a nice woman, always smiling. She was smart and bubbly; I was glad she and my mom were friends._

" _Hi." I panted. "They're trying to film me, again."_

" _Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she smiled._

" _Have you met my family?!"_

_Claudia just continued to laugh, putting her arm around me and giving me a small hug. It wasn't long after she let go that I felt something clinging to my leg. I grinned as I lifted up the almost-four-but-still-three year old kid._

" _Hey, G-man." I said._

" _Hi, Der!" Genim beamed. "Der, where we goin' again? I forget."_

" _You forgot? How could you forget, I thought you were intelligent?"_

" _I am! My head's just gone all funny..."_

_I frowned, watching as he rubbed a hand over his forehead, biting his lip._

" _Again, baby?" Claudia frowned. "Ok, I'll call the doctor later; see if we can sort this out."_

_**(An hour later, at the field)** _

_I liked the field. It was peaceful...well, until you put the Pack and Genim in it – Claudia wasn't too loud. I mean, the Pack was huge – mom, dad, Laura, Cora, uncle Peter, Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human) and me. Thirteen of us, plus Claudia and Genim...that made for a noisy field. But it was hard to be annoyed when you had a hyperactive three-almost-four year old running around and dragging you in every direction possible!_

" _Aren't you tired?" I laughed, as Genim dragged me towards the lake._

" _Nu uh!" he giggled. "Come on, Der!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I lifted the kid up, moving him around until he was on my back._

" _Hold on tight." I grinned, before running towards the water. "And dad, turn of that damn camera!"_

**Tuesday, July 17th 2001 – Derek's POV**

"Come on _, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed._

" _I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started._

" _Don't you trust me?"_

" _Course I do!"_

" _Then grab it and get on."_

_We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD._

_Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, no help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just_ a little _smug about that... But I had the right too!_

" _Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat._

_It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him._

" _Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling._

" _You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face._

_Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well._

_I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster. It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go._

" _There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house._

_It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory._

" _Shit!" I breathed, quietly._

_I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes._

" _Y-You_ promised _! Y-You promised you wouldn't l-let go!" he whimpered._

" _I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly._

" _B-But you lied! Y-You_ promised _!"_

" _I'm sorry!"_

_I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck._

" _You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while._

_All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head._

" _I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."_

" _I-It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"_

" _In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"_

" _Ok."_

_I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all. For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around._

**Thursday, November 7th 2002 – Stiles' POV**

_It was five in the evening when mommy drove over to Derek's house. Mommy was ill, but she kept saying she was fine. But I helped look after her anyway. It was the least I could do! I bounce in the booster seat in the back of the car – while holding daddy's camera – as we go closer and closer to the house._

" _Excited, baby?" mommy laughed._

" _Yeah!" I grinned. "Are we almost there? Is Derek going to be there already, or is he somewhere else? Can we go faster? "Are we there yet?"_

" _Almost, baby."_

_I kept clenching and unclenching my hands, to give them something to do. I couldn't sit still for long because of my ADHD... Mommy and daddy said it was something that made me stand out...but I didn't like it. But the Adderall I had to take helped my head not feel funny._

_Soon, we were pulling up to the house. I liked the Hale house, it was big and nice. As soon as the car stopped, I wriggled out of my seat and jumped out of the car, all before mommy had even gotten her seat belt on. Mommy took the camera from me after she got out of the car, taking my hand as we walked towards the house._

" _Claudia, Genim." Talia smiled, opening the front door. "We're glad you both could make it."_

" _We wouldn't miss this for anything." mommy told her._

" _Exactly!" I grinned._

" _Well, come on in." Talia grinned._

 _I liked Talia, she was nice. But she could get very angry when she wanted too, and because she was an Alpha werewolf her eyes turned_ red _! It was scary_ and _awesome, all at the same time!_

_Walking into the living room, I saw Derek standing by the arm of the couch – the one furthest away from me. Perfect. As quietly as I could – after taking my sneakers off –I climbed onto the couch, creeping up behind Derek. I was standing on the arm of couch, behind Derek, about to jump... When he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and away from the couch, keeping a hold of me._

" _HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, DER!" I yelled, making all the wolves in the room flinch. "Whoops, sorry."_

_Derek, as always when I forgot about werewolf super hearing, laughed._

" _Thanks, Gen." Derek grinned, hugging me, still not putting me down._

" _How do you cope with going to school on your birthday?!" I asked, in a loud whisper type voice...thing. "I would_ die _!"_

" _It's not_ that _bad. Sure, would be better if I didn't have to go, but it's fine."_

" _Weird..."_

" _Your face if weird."_

" _Your face is weird!"_

_Derek just kept on grinning. I liked Derek's smile. But I also liked squishing Derek's face... which is what I did..._

" _Big improvement baby bro!" Laura called over._

" _Shut up, Laura!" Derek called back,_ still _grinning._

_Laura walked out of the living room, ignoring her brother. I just found it funny. Always had._

_A few minutes later – Derek still hadn't put me down, not that I minded – Derek's dad Oliver walked over to us. He was basically a taller and older version of Derek – same eyes, same hair... It was weird... Just like Derek, Oliver ruffled my hair as he put his other hand on Derek's shoulder._

" _Hey, boys." Oliver grinned. "You both alright?"_

" _Yeah, we're ok dad." Derek nodded._

" _Yeah!" I grinned, throwing a fist up into the air._

" _Good. Derek, your mother wants a quick word with you." Oliver said._

_Derek nodded, making to move to the kitchen._

" _I don't think Stiles will have much fun in there."_

_Talia and Derek were the only Hale's left that called me Genim anymore, the others taking to calling me Stiles. At least we knew they all meant me. Derek looked to me, almost like he was thinking about leaving me there._

" _No, I'll go." I said quickly, holding on to Derek tighter._

_Derek smiled a little, looking back to his dad._

" _Ok, you take your Mate with you." Oliver chuckled, walking away._

_Derek and I looked to each other, a little confused as to why Oliver kept calling us 'Mates', before shrugging and going into the kitchen._

**Friday, February 14th 2003 – Derek's POV**

_Valentines Day...eugh! Why was this even a day?! The school was decorated stupidly; all the girls were going gaga over cards... I felt like one of the only sane people left! I was just glad that, now school had finished, I could go get Genim (7 almost 8) and Cora from school. Genim always came back to ours on Friday's now, after school. Sometimes he stayed the night, sometimes he went home. Tonight he was staying though, and Claudia had already dropped his stuff off._

_Today, Cora (almost 9 now) had gone to a friend's house – I checked with mom first, to make sure she knew – so it was just Genim and me on the way home. As always, I put his backpack on my left shoulder – with my one – and picked him up with my right arm. It was how we always did it. That was how the camera dad had in his hands – oh my God, again! – spotted us, as we walked up to the house. I had given up on saying anything to him about it, just rolling my eyes. Genim loved it though, always saying how his dad was the same, loving to film things at home._

" _Aw, cute." Laura cooed from the front porch._

_Apparently, dad had told her about the whole 'Mates' thing and what it meant and she agreed with dad. She refused to tell me what it meant, but had decided to tease me endlessly about it. I would hate her if I didn't love her so damn much. Genim just waved as we got closer._

" _How was school, boys?" dad asked, placing he camera on a table he had set up outside, still on._

" _Pink." I mumbled._

" _Boring." Genim grinned._

" _Of course." dad chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."_

_Dad went inside the house then, leaving the camera on the table. I would have gone to turn it off if Laura hadn't been standing closer to it than me... I placed mine and Genim's backpacks on the porch before I sat down on the steps with my back to the wall and legs resting out in front of me on the rest or the step I was on. I had placed Genim on the step above mine but, as always, he managed to slide off it and sit on my lap. He always did that! And every time he had that huge, adorable grin on his face, so I couldn't tell him to move or move him myself! But it did make me smile. I placed an arm around his middle so he wouldn't fall off – we did not need another accident! – moving my other one behind my head._

_I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off, smiling. Until I felt a little poked to my stomach, making my muscles jump I opened one eye, staring down at the boy sitting on me, smiling innocently. But when I looked away I felt another small prod. Both eyes open now, Genim didn't notice that I was watching as he poked me again, but he knew when he started being tickled. Yeah, that was a great weapon. Especially when he started giggling like he did when he was younger._

"Eugh! Just date already!" _Laura yelled, as she walked – dramatically – into the house, taking the camera with her._

_Wait, what?!_

**Monday, January 19th 2004 – Claudia's POV**

" _Der!" Genim yelled as he ran towards the middle Hale child._

" _Hey, Genim!" Derek grinned. "How you doing, kid?"_

" _I'm_ almost _nine!_ _Hardly a kid anymore!"_

" _Ok, ok, I'm sorry."_

_Derek laughed as he wrapped an arm around my baby boy's shoulders. The fifteen-almost-sixteen year old was a great friend for my baby, and I couldn't have picked anyone better. I watched with Talia and Oliver as the two stood there talking and laughing, before going into the house._

" _How are you feeling, Claudia?" Talia asked, softly, helping me grab my bag and guitar case._

" _Tired, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. "My doctor says I'm improving, so that's something, right?"_

" _Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside."_

_**(In the living room of the Hale house)** _

_I sat on the sofa with Genim on the floor in front of me, Derek sitting beside him. It was the usual seating arrangement for the three of us, always sitting in those exact spots. Derek and Genim would always talk about whatever came to mind – which was everything if you had ADHD like Genim – as I sat there, running a hand through his hair._

" _Claudia, what's in that case?" Cora – 10 years old – asked._

_Genim tilted his head back, beaming up at me._

" _It's my guitar, sweetie." I laughed. "A certain little boy begged me to bring it."_

" _Because we said we would." Genim protested._

" _I think Genim should show us a little something." Laura – 20 years old – grinned. "Claudia, didn't you say you've been teaching him for, like, almost six years?"_

" _That is true, honey." I nodded, handing Genim the guitar case. "Go on, baby."_

_Blushing slightly, Genim gingerly opened the case, taking out my red wood electro-acoustic guitar. He made sure it was in tune and put the capo on the first fret, before he started to play the intro of one of the latest songs I had taught him. I grinned as I heard it, the song – 'Big Yellow Taxi' by Counting Crows – being my favourite to date. And he knew that. And then he started to sing._

_"They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot"

_I closed my eyes as Genim sang, the chord pattern ingrained into his muscle memory, so he knew he would go to the right stings and chord shape. Though I opened them again as soon as Derek started to join in with him for the rest of the song._

_"They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum_  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
No, no, no  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot  
Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
Leave me the birds and the bees  
Please  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?"

_The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'._

_"Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam_  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Well, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey hey hey  
Paved paradise and put up a parking lot"

_I loved the instrumentals in this song as well as the actual lyrics. Especially the guitar parts. Those were my favourites._

_"I don't wanna give it_  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Now you wanna giving it all away  
I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Cos you giving it all away  
Hey, hey, givin' it all,  
givin' it all...away"

_I didn't even realise I was grinning until then. But I couldn't even stop myself, no matter what, as I watched my son and one of his best friends._

_"Why do you want me?_  
Why do you want me?  
Cos' you're givin' it all away,  
Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot."

 _As everyone else shouted over each other to compliment the talent, I glanced over at Talia – who know had the camera – and Oliver. All I caught was Oliver mouthing to his wife_ 'I told you, they're Mates.'

**NON-DVD: Back To Wednesday, June 20th 2012 – Stiles' POV:**

I, like the rest of the Pack, just stared at the screen as it returned back to the main menu. Only when I had recovered the ability to move did I turn the DVD player and TV off, silently deciding that we would be watching no more. I didn't even _look_ over at Derek, not wanting to see the look on his face. I mean, neither of us remembered any of those times until the first one in 1998 had started playing. And this time, this year, we _both_ knew what 'Mates' meant. I knew when I had read about that in one of the books Derek gave me for Christmas – yeah, I know, he gave me books on werewolves! – that 'Mates' sounded familiar...but didn't remember that it was _Derek's dad_ that had mentioned it!

"Anyone else thirsty right now?" I asked, standing up and near enough running into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, I just stayed in bed. It was the summer, dad was at work, I was alone, I was embarrassed and confused after yesterday's home movie thing...so, why not stay in bed? I hadn't heard from anyone in the Pack since they left the evening before, but I wasn't all too worried. I was more concerned with what I had _seen._ More importantly, I was kind of worried with how Derek would react.

But he didn't show that day.

He didn't show Friday.

Nor Saturday.

Nor Sunday.

Nor Monday.

Nor Tuesday.

It was a whole _week_ – June 27th 2012 – before I saw him again.

It was around half ten that morning when Derek slipped through my window, that Wednesday. He wasn't glaring, he didn't seem like he was going to kill me... But something had to be wrong. He didn't _look_ like the twenty-three-almost-twenty-four-year-old Derek I knew. For one thing, he was clean shaven, looking _way_ younger than he was. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt with a dark green, grey and white checkered shirt un-buttoned over the top, and his normal black jeans and black boots. The Derek standing in my room now reminded me so much of the younger Derek I used to know... _How could I have forgotten this?!_ Oh, right...ADHD, loss of mother, taking on more than I should have at a young age. And for Derek it was loss of entire family/Pack, finding out his girlfriend was a hunter, dealing with the death of the girlfriend before that... Yeah, so, we had reasonable excuses to forget each other. But what Derek said took me by surprise.

"I didn't forget you." he said, quietly. "I just...forgot you got people to call you 'Stiles'. Every time someone used that name, I would block it out, only listening when someone called you by your _real_ name. So, when I came back here, and you showed up...I didn't know it was you...because of the name thing... I didn't remember until you lost your voice...that it was _you_."

I blinked a couple of times. I was pretty sure that was the most Derek had said in one go – ever since he came back here to Beacon Hills. I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"When Laura and I went to New York...we took this with us. It was one of the only things we saved from the fire." Derek continued, handing me a...photo album?

Slowly, I opened it. I saw pictures of Talia and Oliver, and a younger – nicer – Peter and Laura and Cora and the rest of Derek's old Pack. I saw pictures with mom and me in them too, some of them taken at the same time as some of the home movies we had watched a week before.

"Watching those videos, and knowing what I do now... My dad was right." Derek added, quietly. "Ever since we were kids, I knew there was something... _different_ about you and about our friendship. But my dad knew, they all did. You're my Mate, Gen."

For the first time since he had come into my room, Derek actually looked up at me.

"God, it's going to be weird getting used to that name again." I sighed.

And, _man_ , his laugh was better now he was older! And don't even get me started on the smile!

And at least now I knew why November 7th was important...


	28. Chapter 28

**Monday, August 26** **th** **2013 –** **Stiles' POV**

I wasn't woken up by my dad.

I wasn't woken up by my alarm.

I wasn't woken up by my cell phone.

I wasn't woken up by birds chirping obnoxiously.

I didn't wake up naturally.

Instead, I was woken up by a small amount of pressure on my mouth. It disappeared just as quickly as it came, but it was enough to send my head reeling.

But, instead of being nice, I just had to make a joke.

"Scott, you can't do that here. Someone could walk in." I murmured, sleepily, reaching up until my arms were wrapped around Derek's neck while my eyes stayed closed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the answering growl and the possessive grip the Alpha wolf had on me, pulling me closer.

"Lighten up, Sourwolf." I grinned, pulling him down. "You know I'm kidding."

" _Don't care_." he muttered into my neck.

Yeah, I definitely preferred waking up like this.

Especially on my birthday...

My _eighteenth_ birthday, to be exact!

Yes, that's right, my eighteenth! I was finally legal! Dad couldn't stop anything.

"Later." Derek chuckled, pulling me up as he slid out of my bed. "Right now, your dad's downstairs making breakfast."

Breakfast. One of the best times of the day on my birthday. Dad was never good with cooking or baking, but he could make the best damn pancakes I had ever eaten! I mean, he did pancakes and bacon and sausages...

It was one of few days – the others being Father's day, dad's birthday, Christmas day – that I let dad off of his healthy diet. He always took advantage of those four days...

It was actually really funny.

And, hey, after spending time with dad after dinner with him later, I was going to stay at Derek's for a week or two, since dad had to go out of town for work and only just managed to get time off for today.

And I was planning on taking advantage of both the time spent with my dad, but also the time spent with Derek.

Especially since Boyd, Erica and Isaac had been kicked out of the house. Well, not kicked out...they _chose_ to leave for a few days when the realised what would happen as soon as Derek and I pulled up outside of the house.

Being eighteen was _great_!

* * *

An hour or two after breakfast, I was banished upstairs for a while, dad and Derek both sharing a look...

I didn't know if I should have been worried about that look, but I was more focused on the fact that they were getting along without dad glaring at the Alpha wolf.

It was a little strange trying to get used to that, but _man_ it improved my mood even more!

Anyway, so I was banished upstairs.

However, because they didn't specify a room I had to be in, I just grabbed something from my room, before going to sit at the top of the stairs.

Sitting there, I looked down at the guitar in my hands. The same guitar that mom and dad had given to me for my tenth birthday. The same guitar I hadn't played in just under eight years.

It was time that moved on and just...played again.

So I did.

" _Now listen up_  
You've got a lot to learn  
And if you don't learn you don't eat  
But if you're tough  
And always use your head  
You'll feel right at home on the street  
When you've got talent ev'rything is free  
Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee  
You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold"

Yeah, that's right. I was singing and playing a song – _Streets of_ Gold – from a Disney movie – _Oliver and Company_ – made in 1988. So what? It was one of my favourites when I was younger, and this was my – and mom's – favourite song...

Besides, it was upbeat and fun to sing!

" _To live from week to week_  
You need technique  
So you practice ev'ry day  
The only rule is:  
Thou shalt not get caught  
Get what you can and then get away  
Remember all the places you can hide  
Remember we are always on your side"

This song was the reason she started teaching me guitar. I remember singing to it for the _thousandth_ time, turned to my mom – at age three –, pointed at the screen and said: ' _mommy... Teach me to play?_ '

From that day I had loved the guitar, so she began to teach me to play...

" _You're gonna see how the best survive_  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold"

Thinking about it, this song could describe the Pack quite well. Parts of it anyway. Like making ' _an art out of staying alive_ ' and stuff. I mean, come on, we had all dodged death more times than I could even begin to count!

This was, like, our Pack anthem!

" _When you've got talent ev'rything is free_  
Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee  
You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold."

Smiling a little as the song ended, I ran my right hand – still holding my pick – across the curved body of the guitar.

Even though it had been eight years, it still felt so easy just to pick it up and play...

"Haven't heard you play in a long time." I heard say.

Looking up from the guitar, I saw Derek and dad standing at the bottom of the stairs, both of them leaning on opposite ends of it, looking up at me, smiling. They both had different memories of me singing and playing guitar; dad actually saw some of the lessons, while Derek only got the end result.

"I couldn't after mom..." I admitted, quietly. "Now just felt like the right time."

"You're definitely like your mother. Sometimes it's scary how much you sound like her." dad chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Now, come back down."

_Huh, that was quick..._

* * *

After placing my guitar back in my room, I jumped down each step, skidding across the tiled floor towards the living room door. The lights were off and the blinds were down, the only light coming from the TV; food and drinks were laid out on the table; balloons and banners were still stuck to the walls.

As I walked in, I raised an eyebrow at the two already standing in the room. I stopped just in front of the door frame, refusing to walk any further until they told me what was going on... It didn't take long for dad to crack.

"Derek and I...had an idea." dad started, slowly. "We were talking a few months back, while you were at school, about the videos of you as a kid and, well..."

As dad trailed off, Derek handed me a flat wrapped... _something_. On the tag, it said it was from the pair of them, which was stranger than hearing dad say it was _their_ idea...

Hesitantly, slowly, I peeled the wrapping paper off, placing it in the bag hanging on the door handle; a door that, I had just realised, had been closed by my Sourwolf.

I stared down at the plastic case in my hand, staring at the cover.

At the top was mom, dad and me, from when I was eight.

At the bottom were Derek and his family – all of them – before the fire, the Derek in the picture being, about, sixteen.

In the middle of the cover, standing out from the light purple background, in dark blue curly writing, were the words: _Stilinski-Hale, August 26_ _th_ _1995 – August 28_ _th_ _2005._

"It has the videos of everything that happened during that time." Derek explained.

"Even some of the ones that Oliver took when you and your mom weren't there." dad added.

I didn't look up.

Just kept staring at the case I held.

Only one thing was going through my mind.

"Can... Can we watch it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why do you think we did this, son?" dad smiled.

So, I walked over to the DVD playing, carefully placing the fragile disc in the drive and pushing it in, before placing the case beside the TV and going to sit on the couch, in between my dad and my Mate.

"Thank you." I said, staring at the screen as dad pressed play.

* * *

We watched it all. From start to finish.

Derek and I saw videos of each other that we hoped had been erased – apparently Laura had been able to save theirs from the fire – but we laughed all the same.

We cringed at the grammar and some of the words we used to use.

We smiled as we saw the people we loved alive and well on the screen.

We just enjoyed it... The three people that were left out of the Stilinskis and the Hales.

As the tape of Derek teaching me how to ride my bike without training wheels came on, I felt Derek tense slightly as his arm tightened around me a little.

I couldn't actually believe that he still felt guilty... But I guess seeing it again made it worse.

Derek didn't watch as the tape played, choosing to look down at the floor instead. I knew it was better not to comment, so I chose to lean into him more while looking over at dad.

"You handled that better than I would have." dad commenting, reaching over to pat the Alpha wolf on the shoulder. "If it was me, I'd be panicking about what to do. And I'm his dad."

Even though Derek relaxed a little, he still didn't look up. Man, did I need to bash his head against a wall.

So dad, being the awesome mind reader he was, paused the DVD as the next date popped up, heading towards the kitchen, asking if either of us needed anything before he closed the down behind him.

I waited a few moments after it closed before I moved, shifting around until I was straddling the soury sour Sourwolf. I placed my hands either side of his face, forcing it up. Sure, he could have resisted easily, pushed me back onto the couch...but he didn't. Because he was a changed wolf.

So he just looked up.

"I told you then, and I'll say it again: _it's ok_." I muttered, leaning my forehead against his. "You need to stop doing this, Der."

"But..." Derek started, expression completely crestfallen.

"No buts! I was fine, wasn't I? I got back on the bike the next day, didn't I? I didn't hate you, did I? Derek, you need to stop this. That happened twelve years ago, and your still being a Sourwolf about it."

"But..."

"It _killed me_ that night, seeing you so upset. I don't like seeing you sad, remember? I didn't like breaking our deal."

Derek pushed me back slightly, until we were eye to eye, confusion written all over his face.

"What?" he asked. "What deal?"

"The one where if one of us was sad, the other would have to cheer them up." I sighed. "I didn't know how to cheer you up... I thought you would hate me because of that."

"I could never hate you, Gen."

"Just like I could never hate you for the bike thing, Der. I didn't then and I don't now."

Lifting my right hand, from where it had been resting on Derek's shoulder, I ran through the dark brown – black looking – spikes of his hair.

Even though he wouldn't admit it – not even to me – Derek loved it. He loved it when someone – me, always me – ran their hand through his hair, loved it when they scratched lightly at the back of his head... I always joked that he was basically a giant puppy, because he was.

And while, yes, he got annoyed when I said that, he always blushed.

Besides, he would always forgive me after I kissed him.

"And you better listen to me." I smirked. "It's my birthday; I get what I want."

At least he was smiling again.

* * *

Derek and I left my house at ten that evening. Dad had an early start tomorrow, what with having to get to _Phoenix_ for his work thing. He had said that he'd rather just stay here at home...that he missed the days where the two of us could spend more time together.

He always said that.

He always meant it.

And I missed it too.

But I understood why he needed to work so much, and we both made the most of the time we _did_ get together.

Hell, I cancelled plans I would make with the Pack so I could spend time with dad, when I found out he had time off.

And the Pack understood why too.

Derek had helped me pack the stuff I would need for the next week or two and ran it over to his house after, meaning as soon as we got to his place, I wouldn't have to bother with the tedious task of running my stuff upstairs before the _fun_ began...

And, yeah, I may have been in a hurry to get said _fun_ started, and may or may not have groped Derek to the point that he broke the speed limit so much that we were at his house five minutes faster than usual.

Now, while I would usual protest to being manhandled, this kind was one I could accept. I mean, your Alpha wolf Mate/boyfriend dragging you out of his car, throwing you over his shoulder and practically flying into his house...how could you complain about that?!

I actually couldn't help but laugh at the caveman style way Derek was going about this...though to be honest, it was my fault.

And, _man_ , I was happy about that!


	29. Chapter 29

**Monday, August 26** **th** **2013 –** **Stiles' POV**

As soon as Derek kicked the door to his room closed, he set me down, keeping his arm around me.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me against him as hard as he could, leaning forward so he could, essentially, try to suck my lungs out of my chest with his mouth.

One of the things I loved about my Sourwolf was he had all these different sides to him, some that only I ever got to see.

Like, for instance, this side of him. The _aroused_ side of him that couldn't stop touching and groping and just... _wanting._

Not that I was complaining. It was _all kinds_ of Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Sexy- _HOT_! Just like he was.

But then he took it one step further, leaning back so he could pull my t-shirt over my head, doing the same to his before dragging me back into him again.

Now, let me tell you something, knowing for over a year that you could touch was _heaven_! And touching when a certain Alpha wolf didn't have a shirt on was _even better_! But being able to touch, while Alpha wolf not having a shirt on and knowing that you could go further than a hand/blow job?

Well, there were no words!

I didn't even that Derek had unbuttoned and unzipped jeans until he was stepping out of his and pretty much dragging me out of mine.

Not that I was complaining! Hell no! I mean, have you _seen_ Derek with more than just his t-shirt of?! It is _hot_! Like, Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome- _HOT_! I mean, _come on_! Have you _seen_ his body? Or face? Or his anything?!

Seriously!

The only thing I could do?

Moan appreciatively – and embarrassingly – while his tongue was shoved into my mouth, and we had nothing but our boxers on.

And I _really_ couldn't help the surprised – and, again, embarrassing – gasp that I made when my back connected, _gently_ , with the wall between his door and wardrobe. I will admit, my back had been missing the wall, but I think this was a much better use for it than what Derek used it for previously.

It was even better when I was no longer touching the ground, but had both arms and legs around Derek as he held me up between himself and the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Derek lowered his head to the meeting of my neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over the skin there lightly, barely even touching. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time.

It wasn't long before the gentle swipes stopped on one spot, his mouth opening to suck on the area. It was moments like this that I was glad no one from the Pack was around, especially with the sounds I was unwillingly making. But that only seemed to drive Derek on, since human teeth were soon brought in to play...and tongue...

I could do nothing but hold on to his hair tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back against the wall, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of it.

I couldn't help the whine after the spot on my neck became too sensitive to bear. Derek, noticing this, just dragged his tongue up my neck, slowly – it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was – biting the lobe of my ear as he came to it, before gently running the tip of it over the shell.

I would never admit that any of this had me shivering all the time, the pleasure rolling down my spine in waves... But it wasn't like I could hide it from Derek, who was grinning wolfishly – pun intended – against my jaw.

Nosing his way down my neck, Derek stopped just above the first mark he made.

Yeah, I was _extremely_ glad no one else was around!

Derek shuffled closer, pressing me further into the wall as his hands tightened – _ok, when did they get to my ass?!_ So, really, it wasn't my fault that my hips kind of snapped forward, causing a low growl to come from the wolf holding me up.

I couldn't help but smirking.

And, come on, who I was I to pass up on an opportunity to abuse this position? So, while Derek was so fixated on my neck, I thought I'd have a bit of fun myself – it was only fair – by continuously rolling my hips into his.

The whimpers the Big Bad Alpha Wolf made was _gold_!

Everything around me was melting away, forgetting everything but this. Forgetting everything, but Derek.

I could feel the bulge in his boxers even more as we were pressed impossibly closer, the small amount of breath that I had left leaving me at that moment. I only just noted the noise – sounding like a (pathetic) broken whimper – which only served to make Derek grin and double his efforts.

That ended up being moving to a different spot on my neck, worrying the skin between his teeth softly, running his tongue over it too, while pressing closer still and slowly rocking back and forth. My breath caught in my throat, now no longer being able to actually think of a coherent thought, other that random syllables or one word sentences.

* * *

**Derek**

Looking at Stiles now: shirt off, panting, lips red, face flushed a most appealing shade of red, hair a mess... At this moment, I was glad that I had thought to... _stock up_ , for this certain exchange.

But I wasn't even thinking of that right now.

No.

I could think of one word and one word only. One word that I couldn't help but say.

" _Mine."_

I thought I had said it quiet enough that Stiles wouldn't have picked up on it, but the cheeky, goofy grin was back as he whispered back ' _Yours_ ' into my ear. The word quiet and his breath warm as it drifted over my ear.

At that moment, you couldn't blame me for ripping him away from the wall and just chucking him into the middle of my very spacious bed.

Maybe I should have mentioned how we werewolves can get quite possessive... Especially once a claim was responded to.

* * *

**Stiles**

I landed in the middle of Derek's bed with an ' _oof_ ', only just being able to collect myself before Derek was hovering over me, hands either side of my head. Dark brown – almost black – hair sticking up at all angles, faded-forest-green-flashing-red eyes almost complete consumed by dilated pupils, face flushed... This is not something that everyone got to see, to be quite honest I'm not sure myself how many have, and quite frankly I didn't care. All I could care about was the fact that, right now, I was the one seeing it.

I was the _only_ one who got to see it.

With a slightly feral sound, Derek lunged forward, pressing his lips roughly against mine again and again, pushing and pulling, biting and sucking and licking. It was a shock of a contrast to the softness of his skin, despite the fact that he's a werewolf.

Not that I minded, it would be stupid if I was complaining...then I really _would_ be an idiot.

For the second time, Derek started thrusting, back and forth, but this time able to grind his hips down, softly at first but getting a lot more forceful every time.

I couldn't help the movements my own hips made, rolling them up just to ease the pressure.

That was when I practically felt my boxers ripped from me, looking up in time to see Derek throw two pieces of material over the side of his bed.

_And now we're naked! Thank fuck for that!_

I heard this sort of growl, before Derek continued what he was doing before all clothes had disappeared. But the feel of his muscles and bare skin against me was enough to make me forget any embarrassment and make any blood flooding my face rush downwards.

That just so happened to be the same direction Derek had started heading, as he slowly lowered himself down my body, pressing his lips and tongue to wherever he could reach, flicking his tongue over my nipples, running his tongue down my chest, sucking bruises into my torso, biting both of my hips.

He only stopped once he reached a certain area.

* * *

**Derek**

Chuckling quietly, as I took note of Stiles' wide eyed and lustful expression, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again.

_This was going to be better than I thought._

Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Stiles' hips down in the mattress. Not that that stopped him from trying to get out of my grip, to try and get some more speed to reach that much needed release.

 _Yeah, definitely new to this._ But that just made me love him all the more.

A quiet whine made me glance up; catching a glimpse of the pleading look in Stiles' eyes and feeling the way fingers had tightened in my hair yet again. I almost pulled off, just so I could hear another one of those little sounds, but even I couldn't be so cruel.

Who was I deny my _loyal_ Mate and childhood best friend of this? So, keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming when Stiles hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut.

As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher, returning my lips and teeth to his neck. Only when I felt Stiles shift underneath me, as I licked over an already forming bruise from earlier, did I then remember my own situation.

Pulling back to look at him in the eyes, I conveyed a question to Stiles that I desperately needed the answer to: _was he sure?_

A small smile and a slight nod was all I needed, seeing nothing but trust and truth in the eyes that had been overtaken by black pools.

Gently, this time, I kissed Stiles. Never would I ever get tired of doing such a thing.

While he was distracted, I reached out blindly for the tube that sat on the table beside me, blindly flicking the lid of the tube up and gathering some of the liquid onto my fingers and hand.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I already had two fingers buried deep into the man below me, watching as he arched off of the bed with a pain filled scream, head thrown back.

Biting at his neck again, I tried to distract Stiles from the pain as I moved both fingers in and out, stretching him.

Like I said werewolves can get quite possessive, especially once a claim was responded to. And they got a bit more... _aggressive_. Usually, wolves would wait until their Mates were _used_ to sex until they went to claim them...but since Stiles and I had already been together for over a year, it was hard to hold back.

So, instead of how I wanted this to go, taking it slow for _Stiles_ , I had just kind of jumped right into the ' _claim Mate_ ' side of this.

Quickly adding a third, I heard a shaky yelp. For a moment, I thought I did something wrong, taking things a bit too face. Until I realised what I had hit within my Mate.

Smirking, and keeping my fingers angled the same way, I tested the waters by prodding the same area again. The small broken sound leaving him again only proved that I was correct, I had found that ' _magical little spot_ ', as Stiles kept referring to it as – jokingly, of course... At least I wasn't hurting him anymore...

And who was I to turn down such an opportunity? So, yes, I _may_ have abused this just a little, not letting up until Stiles had reached his high for the second time.

Before he even had time to collect himself again, I was already pulling my fingers out of my Mate, lubing myself up and thrusting in all the way, keeping still as Stiles screamed. I stayed still, belatedly realising that _maybe_ I should have been a bit slower...

But after the claim was responded to, a werewolf's more... _animalistic_ instincts were closer to the surface. One of those instincts being: _mate_.

However, a good thing about being a werewolf? I could take the pain away.

So, running my hands up and down Stiles' sides, brushing his neck lightly with my lips, I let any pain he was feeling flow out of him.

As more and more of the pain flowed out of him, the scent of my Mate's arousal grew. That mixed with his, _already_ , alluring scent, pretty much threw any rational thought out of my head... But focusing on my Mate held me back from doing anything I would regret later.

It wasn't long before Stiles started to move against me impatiently, gingerly thrusting down to get me to start moving. The friction of the tight walls pulled a semi-embarrassing noise from me, one that I would _adamantly_ refuse if brought up later.

But that didn't stop me from keeping a hold of Stiles' hips as I started to pull out slowly and thrust back in with the same speed and strength.

I would never have thought that I would be doing _this_ with the hyperactive kid I was always so attached to when I was younger... With the kid that I swore always saw me as a big brother...

I couldn't help but be happy that I was so very, _very_ wrong about that. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have had the opportunity to pin him down and thrust into his tight ass over and over and over.

Stiles had kept his fingers entwined in my hair for the whole of this encounter.

Until now.

He unlaced his hands from my hair, slowly dragging them down my head, over the top of my back; across my shoulders...until he got a good grip on my biceps to flip us so he was still impaled on my cock while _I_ was underneath _him_.

I couldn't help but stare, surprised at the sudden boldness. Even more surprised when his nimble hands slid to the muscles on my chest, tracing them before finding a good enough grip before lifting himself up, only to drop back down forcefully.

I couldn't help but think of how beautiful the eighteen year old looked like this, even as my mind turned to mush due to what I was seeing and feeling.

My grip on his hips never faltered, only giving me the chance to aid in lifting Stiles up before slamming him back down, thrusting up every other time.

Sighs, moans and pants came from the body above me, his head falling back slightly, his neck bared. The closer Stiles got, the louder the sounds were, and the move his back curved and exposed his throat.

So, with a small growl, I launched forward until I was sitting up – Stiles still on my lap – and could attach my mouth to the pale neck in front of me, licking and biting the side, trailing down onto the top of his chest, flicking my tongue over his nipples.

Stiles' right hand slipped back into my hair, pressing me forward instead of pulling me back a little like he used to, while his left held on to the side of my neck.

Slowly, I let my left hand trail from his hip up his spine, making him shudder all over, causing his grip to tighten as I smirked into his neck, nipping it lightly.

Our rhythm broke once Stiles' breath came out in ragged pants and his muscles started to strain. At that point, I flipped us again so he was back on the bottom.

Tightening my grip on his hips, I quickened the pace, short thrusts only, changing angles until I hit his prostate dead on.

Aiming for there and there alone, I continued to pump into _my_ Stiles, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until whiskey brown eyes opened wide, his back arched and his other hand found its way into my hair again as he let out a loud moan.

With Stiles reaching his high for the third time, he tightened almost painfully around me, giving me that extra kick I needed. With a howl, I launched myself to my left, biting down _hard_ where his neck met shoulder.

Both of us seemed to just pass out once it was all said and done, but not before I had the chance to pull out and drop to the left of Stiles, grabbing a few tissues from the table beside me to get rid of the sticky mess, before I turned us both on to our left sides so I could drape my arm across my Mate and bring him back until he was pressed tightly against my chest, while Stiles dragged the duvet over us.

* * *

**Stiles**

It was, around, an hour later that I managed to get my limbs to work again, turning around and burying my head into the muscled chest in front of me, smiling lazily.

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered, chuckling slightly, wincing a little as I moved around.

"Sorry." Derek muttered into my hair, placing a hand on my lower back and leeching the pain away. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know. Besides, I knew what would happen if I responded."

And I did.

I had read about it on one of the many websites – and in one of the many books – I had found. About what happens when the Mate of a werewolf accepts and responds to the ' _claim_ ', as they called it.

It was pretty much a werewolf being all possessive and their Mate agreeing with it all.

That's the gist of things.

I knew this was going to happen, and I knew it would be harder for Derek to control himself. If he had been a Beta, he would have had more control, but because he was an Alpha...not so much.

Besides, it also mentioned the biting bit... It was a bit to signify the claim; it wouldn't change any human into a werewolf, so I was still the same old human.

"You're lucky I love you." Derek breathed, kissing the top of my head.

I grinned, my hands sliding up from his stomach to his chest, as I moved my head back to look at him.

But that's when I noticed.

It was _gone_!

I pretty much flew out of the bed, an easy thing to do now there wasn't a literal pain in my ass, looking around the room frantically.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, concern lacing his tone as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone." I panicked, running around the room, looking everywhere.

"What's gone?"

"Where is it?"

"Stiles, what's gone?"

"Where is it?!"

" _Genim_!"

Freezing at the sound of my name, I looked over my shoulder.

Derek had gotten out of the bed, neither of us bothering with the fact that we were both naked. He put his right hand on my left shoulder, turning me around properly, before slipping his left arm around my waist and dragging me closer.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, quietly.

"Something you gave me." I whispered back.

Tilting his head to the side, Derek frowned.

"Is it what you put in your pocket earlier?" Derek asked. "Before you got in my car?"

Eyes widening slightly, I slipped out of his hold, running over to our discarded clothes, grabbing my jeans off of the floor. I shoved my hand in my pocket, grabbing hold of the object inside before pulling it out in my closed fist, and running back over to my Mate.

"Jesus Christ, I love you!" I beamed, before throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly.

As I pulled back, I opened my fist, taking the object in my left hand, undoing the clasp with both, putting it around my neck before doing the clasp up again.

The cool metal rested against my skin, the familiar weight calming me down now it was back again.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost this." I admitted.

"Is that the...?" Derek started.

"Triskelion pendant you gave me for my tenth birthday? Why yes, yes it is."

Taking hold of my arm, Derek pulled me closer, his other hand reaching up to hold the pendant in his hand.

"You said you forgot." Derek stated, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Didn't mean I stopped wearing it." I said, softly. "Never took it off really. I knew someone close to me must have given it to me, and I knew it wasn't my mom, or my dad, or Melissa or Scott. So I thought it was one of the fuzzy people."

"Fuzzy people?"

Biting my lip, I looked down at the floor for a minute.

I hadn't told anyone this... Not even Derek. Not yet...

But now seemed as good a time as any.

"Halloween, two-thousand-and-ten... I took Scott to the field...the one you used to take me to." I explained. "I remembered going there with this whole group of people, but the memory...it wasn't clear enough. I couldn't see their faces, they were too blurry. And I remembered one of them always carrying me... But I just _couldn't see their faces_."

Sighing, I shook my head, lifting it up to look back at Derek.

"It wasn't until we watched the videos and I saw the one of all of us at the field that I remembered." I added. "As soon as I saw the first one, I remembered everything. And I remembered you giving me this pendant. Ever since then, I've been more adamant to keep it safe."

The hand holding my arm slid up to take hold of the back of my neck, as the hand holding the triskelion pendant slid down to grip my hip, both of my hands landing on his chest as he jerked me forward.

"Well, you've certainly kept it safe." he smirked.

"Do I get a reward for that?" I asked, feigning a coy tone.

"Depends. What do you want?"

Grinning impishly, I let my right hand reach up to Derek's hair as my left trailed down his chest, gripping his dick and stroking it gently, revelling in the quite moan and full body shudder Derek gave.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I winked.

With a small growl and a slight flash of red eyes, the hand on the back of my neck trailed down my back, right along my spine, Goosebumps rising as the hand carried on, pulling me even closer as it did.

"I think I do." Derek whispered, as he mouthed at my neck like earlier.

I couldn't help the gasp as one of Derek's fingers slipped into my ass again, this time with all the pleasure and none of the pain, as Derek made sure to get rid of that from the start.

I couldn't help but nip at the side of Derek's neck as he did so, earning a surprised yelp and a harsh bite in return. But that only seemed to arouse _little Stiles_ more. And Derek seemed to notice that, if the way he was biting the hell out of my neck was any indication.

_Oh, yes. Happy Birthday to me, indeed!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Friday, February 14** **th** **2014 –** **Stiles' POV**

Valentines Day.

Ever since June 20th 2012, I have loved this day... Of course, when you have a Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot – yes, all the capitals are necessary – Alpha wolf boyfriend, the day does tend to be _awesome_!

Even if it's just sitting around, doing nothing, and just being together, I still thought that it was a great day. Even if Derek didn't really like the day itself.

But it sucked that both Valentines Day's, since Derek and I had been together, I had to go to school. And, while I could have skipped school _last_ year, I couldn't really this time, what with university.

Well, I could... With my _last_ few classes.

Derek was _really_ surprised when all of us – Allison, Boyd, Danny, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and I – all decided to go to Beacon Hills University, instead of the really fancy ones, hundreds and thousands of miles away.

Honestly, he thought he was going to get rid of us _that_ easily.

None of us wanted to be separated from each other. We loved one another too much. Besides, Scott and I had been going to the local university for _years_ now, just so we could keep an eye on our parents...

I mean, Scott only had his mom and I only had my dad left... Neither of us wanted to leave them.

But, anyway, yeah... I was in classes, on Valentines Day, because it decided to fall of a Friday this year. I almost gave in that morning when Derek tried to force to stay in my bed, but I foolish convinced him into letting me go, reminding him that my dad was away from tonight up until Monday afternoon, so Derek could stay round and we wouldn't be interrupted by my dad or any of the pups.

_I should have just called in sick._

It wasn't much fun watching all the couples on campus – especially when four of those couples are your friends/Pack members.

That especially sucked.

* * *

"Can it be over now?" I sighed, sitting down on the picnic bench with the Pack during one of our free periods, out in the quad area of the university. "I just want to go _home_!"

"Aw, you missing Derek, Stilinski?" Jackson joked, laughing.

Even though Jackson and I had become good friends since the Pack had come together, neither of us could get rid of the jokes and the teasing. It was only ever then that we used last names instead of first.

"Yes!" I groaned, hitting my head onto the wooden table, arms hanging down by my sides.

I honestly thought there would be laughter.

And teasing.

And poking.

But all that happened was that the girls _aw_ -ed obnoxiously.

"No! No ' _aw_ '!" I complained. "Not an _aw_ -ing moment! We've been here for only _two hours_ , and we have _so many more_ to go!"

"That's what you think." Erica sang.

As I lifted my head up to glare and berate her, Allison pointed off to the side of our table, towards the edge of the campus.

Frowning a little, I turned the way she was pointing...

Derek was standing there, right on the edge of campus, leaning casually against the wall... I swear to _Lucifer_ , I loved him _even_ more at that very moment!

Within seconds, I was standing up again, backpack slung over my shoulder and running – practically _sprinting_ – over to where my Sourwolf was. I mean, could you blame me? It was _VALENTINES DAY_ and my boyfriend/Mate had turned up, _at my university_! So, of course, I would be excited and move over to him as fast as I possibly could.

I weaved in and out of people, almost running into a few of them along the way, trying to get to Derek as fast as I could.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy...

I could feel people staring at more – more people than just the Pack – but I couldn't care less.

All I could care about was the fact that _Derek was standing there_ , trying to suppress a smile – which he failed at _completely_!

I swear, I hadn't run faster than I did at that moment because, within what felt like seconds, I had reached Derek.

Well, I threw my backpack to the wall and jumped right before I reached him so my arms hooked around his neck. Derek's arms caught me before my feet touched the ground, lifting me until he could sit me on the edge of the wall he had been leaning against, as he stood between my legs.

"Hey, Gen." he muttered, face pressed into the side of my neck.

"Hey, Snugly-wolf." I grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

Sighing, Derek lifted his head up, one eyebrow raised as he looked at me. I just kept up my questioning look, head tilted to the side and eyebrows drawn in.

"Grab your bag. Follow me." Derek said, rolling his eyes slightly, pulling back slightly to help me down.

"I'm not a dog, you can't tell me what to do." I teased.

Derek stopped what he was doing, not looking up from where his hands were placed on my hips. Faster than you could say ' _Geronimo_ ', I was yanked forward until I was sat right on the edge of the wall, pressed fully against Derek.

"Wanna bet?" Derek chuckled, smirking slightly.

I just stayed silent. Being stubborn was actually a hereditary factor that ran in my family. I, apparently, got it from my mom – according to my dad... But mom always told me I got it from both of them, which was why I was _extra_ stubborn.

I guess I was screwed, not matter what.

So, Derek, noticing the challenge, growled quietly, leaning in closer. I watched him closely; I mean, you kind of _have_ to with werewolves, making sure he didn't do anything he would regret later.

It happened once. When I forced him to go grocery shopping – seriously, four werewolves in the house and all they had was one bag of flour in the cupboard!

It was fun at the time... But when we look back on it, we cringe... And, no, I'm not saying what happened!

But Derek didn't do anything like... _that_.

No.

Instead, he decided to go back to my _neck_ and, gently, grazed his teeth over the faint-ish scar of – what I called – the Mating Bite.

I should have seen it coming, I _really_ should have.

Ever since the night he gave it to me, on my birthday – which was all of five months, two weeks and five days ago – Derek had come to realise that by doing something to it – mouthing at it, grazing at it with his teeth, biting over it, sucking it – basically made me agree to _anything_.

Of course, he never did it when it came to something important, he never tried to force me into things I didn't want to do.

But something small, such as this? He always used it.

And, today? He decided to all _four_ of those things!

It made me wonder just _how_ important this all was to him...

* * *

At some point, we ended up leaving the campus and got into Derek's Camaro... I still couldn't remember how... And, now, Derek was driving us to God knows where, not telling me a thing about it.

"How did you get me out of classes, anyway?" I asked, already giving up on the ' _where are we going_ ' thing.

"Flirted a little with the receptionist." Derek shrugged.

" _Ew_! She's, like, _eighty_!"

"No, not her! The younger girl."

Now, that made me stop.

"You mean, Paige Anderson? Tanned, dark hair, _really_ dark brown eyes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. "Same height as Allison?"

"That's the one." Derek nodded, smiling a little. "Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly."

I turned until I could stare out of the side window.

Paige Anderson was the name of the student receptionist at the university; she helped out there during her free periods. She came across as this really sweet nineteen year old girl, always helping, always so polite...

Well, that's how adults saw her.

The rest of us? Those of us that had to put up with her during school hours? We knew the _real_ Paige. And she was a _bitch_!

Even _Jackson_ hated her when he was being all douche like back in high school! And _that's_ saying something!

"What do you mean?" Derek asked – I could see his frown in the reflection of the window, as well as in the tone of his voice.

Sighing, I kept myself turned towards the window.

"It started off small. Like everything." I started. "When we were in Kindergarten she would always steal my crayons, or when we were a little older she would always push me around... Then we got to eighth grade."

"What happened in eighth grade?" Derek asked, sounding wary.

"Well..."

_**FLASHBACK – Monday, September 29** _ _**th** _ _**2008 – Stiles' POV** _

_We had already been back at school for two weeks, but it had felt like_ forever _!_ _How was that even possible? I mean, on the first day back at school, I had felt like I had never left._

_How depressing was that?_

_At the beginning of the year, Danny had '_ come out of the closet _'. As expected, everyone was fine with it; I think they loved him_ more _because of it..._

_It made me wonder how Danny knew. And how he knew at thirteen. I mean, shouldn't he at least wait a couple of years before he figured out if he was gay or straight or bi or pansexual or whatever other sexualities there were out in the world._

_But, I guess he had a point._

_I mean, people thought I was completely head over heels for Lydia Martin. But, the truth is, I wasn't completely sure. Ok, yeah, she was pretty and smart and stuff, but that was it. It's wasn't like I was enamoured with her._

_But if I looked at someone like Keanu Reeves or Shemar Moore or Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki? It had a completely_ different _effect..._

_Did that make me gay? Maybe._

_But I wouldn't know unless I tried it. And, even then, I wouldn't announce it until I was a little older, when I was definitely sure._

_But, either way, I found myself going over to Danny during break, when I saw him on his own of course, and pulled him to the side and asked him how he knew for sure._

" _Well, I went back to Hawaii, with my parents, during the summer." he said. "My friend Kai and I met up. He kissed me. I liked it. I kind of thought that, maybe, I liked guys more than I did girls, but I wasn't too sure. But then I came back here and one of the girls kissed me. I didn't like it. Wasn't so hard to figure out after that."_

_I nodded, frowning slightly. Was it really as simple as that?_

_I thought talking to Danny about it would help but, instead, it just confused me more._

" _Why are you asking, anyway?" Danny asked. "Think you might be too?"_

" _I-I'm not sure." I admitted. "Maybe? I-It's really confusing..."_

" _It is. And I guess it doesn't help having ADHD, man..."_

_I chuckled slightly, nodding my head. Danny was right with that, it didn't helping having a problem like that. I mean, I already found it difficult concentrating on important things like school work, never mind trying to focus on figuring out my sexuality!_

" _I could help. If you want." Danny suggested, shrugging a little._

" _How?" I questioned, head tilting to the left a little._

_I didn't see it coming._

_I honestly didn't._

_I mean, one moment Danny was talking about helping me, the next he was kissing me. It was like how grownups kiss in movies or whatever; it was just quick and simple._

_But I liked it._

_I much preferred that, to when Hayley Brooks kissed me in fifth grade._

" _That help?" Danny asked._

" _I think so..." I muttered. "Hey, Danny... Don't tell anyone? I don't think I'm ready for people to know, or anything."_

" _Secrets safe with me. See you in class, Stiles."_

_And, with that, Danny was off, walking back towards the crowd of people on the playground._

_I, on the other hand, went to sit under the nearby tree, just thinking about how strange all of this was. Thinking about how many labels people were given based on who they were or who/what they liked._

_People were weird._

"So, you're queer." _a voice from my left said._

_Paige Anderson, the bitch of the school, was standing there, arms folded and a smirk on her face._

" _You're not going to say anything, right?" I asked, shakily, already knowing the answer._

" _Of course I am." I beamed. "Unless..."_

_Now that part surprised me..._

" _Unless what?" I asked, slowly, carefully._

" _Unless you do everything I tell you. You disobey once, and the whole school knows your_ precious _little secret."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK –** _ **Back to: Friday, February 14** **th** **2014**

"She left to go to Phoenix two years later, when we were fifteen... Dealing with that, as well as all the panic attacks and ADHD and school stuff and _everything_... It was horrible." I sighed. "She came back last year and, luckily, she forgot all about it."

By this point, I had curled up into a little ball in the seat of Derek's Camaro, playing with the triskelion pendant around my neck, now facing the Alpha wolf, though I didn't look up at him.

"You're the only one that knows about that..." I whispered.

Wasn't this a brilliant way to start Valentines Day?

I hadn't realised me had stopped until then.

Nor did I realise that Derek had unbuckled both of our seatbelts, or moved his seat back as far as he could.

I only noticed when he grabbed me and dragged me onto his lap, straddling him. I kept my head down, already used to being manhandled like this inside and outside of Derek's car.

I thought he was going to make me talk... But he didn't.

Instead, he made a sound I hadn't heard in a long while. It was that whiney noise that he made whenever I was sad or crying or just not happy.

It made me smile a little hearing it again, as I lifted my right hand, to run it through his hair like I usually did.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, head dropping onto my shoulder, as his arms tightened around me.

"You didn't know." I told him. "Just, maybe... _no_ flirting next time... With anyone."

"Deal."

"Good. Now, come on, Valentines Day shouldn't be this depressing. I wanna know what you planned. And then, later, we can do what _I_ have planned."

* * *

For the first couple of hours, Derek and I just hung out at his house, like every year.

It kind of surprised me when, around lunch, he dragged me off of the couch and back into his car.

We were only in there for, about, ten minutes this time, pulling up outside this awesome diner! It was one we used to come to all the time as kids...

And, funnily enough, it was the place that sold _the best_ burgers and curly fries in town!

"I thought you hated Valentines Day." I said as we walked over to one of the empty booths, further away from other customers.

"I never said that." Derek protested.

"You've said it whenever someone brings it up! Even if it's in a movie."

"Smartass."

"Well, I don't know about smart, but I _definitely_ have an ass."

Derek huffed a laugh, turning towards me slightly.

"Oh, I know." he grinned, deciding to raise his hand and smack my ass – _stupid Sourwolf_.

At least _this time_ I didn't squeak and jump, like I did when Derek had done at my house... _In front_ of my dad.

"Bitch." I muttered, sliding into the booth first.

"Jerk." Derek laughed.

"Assbutt."

"Asshat."

"Idjit."

Yeah, we totally had a normal relationship...

* * *

After lunch, we went to _the_ field.

As in, the field Derek used to take me to when we were kids...

We sat by the river, side by side, just like we always did, just talking.

"Do you remember Valentines Day eleven years ago?" I asked, quietly, smiling a little.

"Which one was that one?" Derek frowned.

"The one where Laura told us to ' _just date already_ '."

Derek breathed out a laugh, nodding a little.

"That was the day you made my mom stop me from tickling you." Derek huffed.

"Yeah! I _still_ haven't said that you're a better werewolf than Remus Lupin." I grinned.

"I am!"

"Whatever you say, Der-Bear."

For a while, Derek and I just sat there in silence...

I found that I could only keep still and keep quiet when I was with Derek and Derek alone. If anyone else was with us, I would be rambling and fidgeting so much I would probably fall/pushed into the river.

But with Derek, it was different.

When I had mentioned it to him, he had said it was the same for when we were younger. If it was just the two of us, alone, I would be completely different to how I would be around other people.

He also said it was all a part of use being Mates. Neither of us knew how, neither of us knew why, all we knew was it did.

It was strange for me... That had never happened for anyone else, and it hadn't happened in _years_ until June 20th of 2012. It was a little disorientating, trying to get used to it all again.

"I should have guessed that it was you." I ended up saying after a little while.

"When?" Derek asked, confused.

"When my mom took my voice away, and I told you my real name... I should have guessed that you were the one that said it."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Watching those videos as a Pack..."

It didn't surprise me when Derek wrapped an arm around me, leaning down until we were both lying on our backs, my head on his chest, and one of his arms around me while the other acted as his pillow.

"A lot of things happened that day." Derek mused.

"I know..." I muttered. "I'll admit, it kind of freaked me out."

"At least you didn't go running to Phoenix, Arizona, and back."

"So _that's_ where you disappeared to!"

It had been, almost, two years and I still hadn't asked where he had gone when he'd disappeared for a week after we all saw the videos.

But now I knew.

He had freaked out and _ran_ over to _Phoenix_.

Man... I would love to be able to do that. I mean, avoid all the hairy scary stuff, but to be able to go anywhere in the USA just by running.

Now that would be amazing.

* * *

Later, Derek decided that going out to dinner was a ' _must_ ', taking me to _the_ nicest and fanciest restaurant in the _whole_ of Beacon Hills! And I mean, 'you-have-to-book-a-table- _months-_ in-advance' kind of nice and fancy.

The restaurant was, also, kind of like a club... You had the usual restaurant-y stuff, but there was also a dance floor and a bar and a DJ... It was a strange mix, yet people loved it!

I remember mentioning this place to Derek the year before... I never thought he would remember.

Sitting at our table, I felt so out of place. Everyone was wearing suits or really posh dresses or whatever, and there was me in my jeans and a button down shirt. I felt like some of them were looking over and judging me for making this place so common.

"Stop worrying." Derek murmured. "You'll give yourself have a panic attack."

It was as if, just like that, I forgot everyone else in the room, just focusing on Derek.

Most people were probably focusing on Derek.

Hell, Derek could hear what those people were _saying_ about them, while I could only imagine!

It bugged me how so many people thought they could take Derek away from me, just by walking by. How many girls and guys had asked him out or propositioned him, telling him that he should just ' _dump the play thing_ ' and go for someone more worthwhile.

Even Derek told me that those skanks were lying bitches; sometimes I couldn't help but believe them... I mean, Derek could do _so_ much better than...than _me_! It was understandable why everyone else thought so.

But Derek didn't think so. He was always so tense, always looked like he was right on the edge of killing them, when people said things like that. If they did, Derek would always make a show or kissing me, before dragging me out of wherever we were, speeding back to his place so he could show me just how wrong they all were.

Now that part was always my favourite!

Anyway, so, Derek and I were in the restaurant-cross-club-thing, sitting at our table, having dinner. Even though he could have _one_ , Derek never drank alcohol while we were out, saying that it was unfair if I still had to wait a couple more years.

But then, he wasn't a big drinker anyway, since werewolves couldn't get drunk.

It made me love him even more, though. I mean, who would have thought that big bad Derek Hale was such a sweet guy?

* * *

It was after we finished eating that I was _really_ taken by surprise.

Throughout the _whole_ time I had known Derek Hale, including when we were kids, I had _never_ thought he'd ever want to _dance_! But, there he was, holding out his hand, asking me to dance with him.

Yeah, I know! Crazy, right?!

"But... You hate dancing." I replied, dumbly, blinking owlishly.

"I do. But I want to. With you." he told me, simply, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my chair and over to the dance floor.

As it turns out, Derek was a fan- _fucking_ -tastic dancer, the asshole! Seriously, he had some moves on him! Besides, you know, always up for an excuse to rub against my boyfriend/Mate, not that I needed one.

But the best bit was the slow dance song that came on.

I started to walk off, expecting Derek would rather sit this one out.

Instead, I was pulled back; both of my hands pressed against Derek's chest, as his kept a tight hold of my hips, holding me closer as we just swayed.

I could feel my whole face starting to heat up a little, even as I started to relax a little against the Alpha wolf, and hooked my arms around his neck.

It was nice.

Better than nice!

I couldn't help but drop my head onto his shoulder, laughing a little – not giggling, I refuse the giggling... – as Derek just grinned widely, a grin that I could feel pressed into the side of my head.

"Love you, Der." I whispered.

"Love you too, Gen." Derek whispered back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thursday, December 25** **th** **2014 –** **Stiles' POV**

Christmas.

How can you not love it?!

I mean, sure, it was hard trying to get through the day after mom died but, after dad and I had accepted the fact that she was gone, we were able to celebrate it again. All though it _had_ taken a few years.

For the past few months – ever since my birthday that year (my nineteenth) – Derek had been acting strange. And the closer we got to Christmas, the stranger he got.

At first it worried me.

At first I was scared.

But I saw how happy he was.

It did set me on edge a little, not knowing what was going on with him... But seeing that he was happy? Well, I could take a bit of confusion and worry for that.

Since it was Christmas, we had all worked out how the day would work.

For the first few hours, everyone would spend the day at home – Derek, Boyd, Erica and Isaac together; Scott with his mom; Allison with her dad; Jackson, Danny and Lydia with their parents; me with my dad – then, later on, at around five in the evening, the whole Pack – plus dad, Melissa and Chris – were going to Derek's for the rest of the day.

The whole Pack – so the six of us that didn't live in Hale House – were staying at Derek's for the rest of the holidays for some ' _Pack holiday fun_ ' as Derek put it.

Anyway, so, right now I was spending Christmas morning to early evening with my dad. Right from December first, dad and I had decorated the house from top to bottom, just like we used to when I was a little kid.

Tinsel, lights, ornaments, big blow up Santa and Reindeers... _the works_! I swear, we hadn't gone this Christmas-y in _years_!

And I loved it!

I swear, ever since Derek and I had gotten together and we had first shown dad those DVDs... _everything_ had started going right. Well, by _everything_ I mean everything with dad and the Pack. We still had the assholes around town and in college and all the big bads coming in to town.

But dad had gotten so much better. He was acting _exactly_ like he used to, before mom died.

And Derek had helped with that.

I mean, dad had started calling me _Genim_ again, though it was only every now and then that he used it... It depended, really.

* * *

At, around, eleven, after everything we had for each other had been opened, dad and I sat in the living room, watching a load of Christmas films, with a bunch of absolute junk food – Christmas was _one_ of the only days I let dad off of his diet – in front of us.

When mom was alive, this would be something we would do _every year_! It had only been the last two years that we had started it again.

"You know, I asked your mom to marry me on Christmas Day, back in nineteen-eighty-five." dad told me. "She was nineteen, I was twenty."

Pausing the DVD – _Elf_ – I turned to dad, head tilted to the right. I was still getting used to the little facts that dad would let out about mom... For years, he had said nothing. He couldn't talk about her; I couldn't talk about her...

But, ever since Derek and the videos, dad had started to tell me things about her. Things I never knew.

Ever since I turned sixteen, I always loved hearing things about or seeing pictures of my mom.

"Really?" I asked, pulling my legs up on the couch, sitting crossed legged facing him. "You never told me that..."

"I know... It took me a year to get the courage to _actually_ do it, though." dad chuckled. "I had the ring since New Years Eve of nineteen-eighty-four... Your mom laughed when I told her how long I had it for, told me I was an idiot, that I should have done it sooner... But she loved it. Said it made Christmas more special."

I smiled as dad talked. For the first time in a long time, it looked as if it didn't hurt to talk about her.

"She said that was the best day of her life." dad grinned. "She said it again on our wedding day and out honeymoon. Your mom only said it once more after that, never said it again. And that day just so happens to be the last time I ever said those words too."

"When was it?" I asked, sliding forward a little.

"The day you were born."

And, yeah, warm fuzzy feelings were real...

* * *

Dad told me more about mom. Some things I already knew, some I didn't.

Mom was a well known artist in some areas of LA.

Mom had the chance to record her own album but declined – she didn't want to abandon dad or me.

My grandpa – mom's dad – didn't approve of mom marrying my dad, but she didn't care. She was in love.

Mom had two older brothers – Gabriel and Leo – that dad hadn't seen since my second birthday.

He told me a lot about mom... And it was nice that he finally felt ready to talk about her with me.

Both of us had been so sure that mom was going to get better. Well, dad had been surer than me. I _wanted_ mom to get better, but even then I knew there was a possibility that she might not make it. Mom had been the one to definitely know that she probably wasn't going to make it.

Mom was the one that never said that everything was going to be alright, that she was going to get better.

Mom never lied to me in my life – if you didn't see ' _Santa_ ' as a lie – and she didn't start when she was dying.

I was actually _grateful_ that she didn't tell me that.

" _Stiles, come on, hurry up! We gotta get going!"_ dad called up the stairs.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my dark green jeans, blood red button down shirt, grey cardigan, as well as my black and white converses – one with red laces, the other with green. It was amazing how fast I could actually get dressed nowadays...

I mean, you have to be fast getting dressed when a new big bad appeared every week or so.

Anyway, so, in a matter of seconds, I was dressed and heading downstairs. My bags of stuff that needed for over the rest of vacation were already at Derek's. We thought it would be so much easier that way and we – _Derek_ – decided that we could spend that time doing much more ' _productive_ ' things.

It kind of made me love him more...

"Happy now." I grinned as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, now move it. I'd rather _not_ have Derek destroy half the town to make sure you're alright." dad teased.

"Shut up, it's because he's an Alpha."

"No, it's because the boy is _in love with you_. I would have done the same for your mom."

I really hated it when my dad was right...

"I thought you said we had to get going." I grumbled, walking out of the door and towards dad's car.

I ignored the laughter following me from behind.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thursday, December 25** **th** **2014 –** **Stiles' POV**

As soon as I had shut the door to my dad's car, arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin rested on my right shoulder. Grinning I leant back into the wall of muscle behind me, lifting my arms until I could loosely wrap them around his neck, as I leant the side of my head against his.

"Hey, Der-Bear." I grinned. "Merry Christmas."

His mumbled reply was lost in the skin of my neck, the only thing signalling that he spoke being the vibrations on my neck and back.

I had lost count how many times Derek had done this, and I had lost count how many times I actually _understood_ what he had said.

Derek moved my arms from his neck, spinning me around to face him before putting them back around him again and placing his back around my waist... I couldn't even remember how many times he had done that over the past two years.

I had just learnt to go along with it.

Once Derek had, basically, positioned the both of us to his liking, he dropped his head back into the join of my neck and shoulder, nuzzling a little and lightly nipping at the bite mark scar, dragging me closer to him.

"You're extra cuddly today." I grinned, slipping my right hand into his hair. "Something good happened."

My only answer was a huff – _so...wrong, then._

"Me?" I teased.

Now, I was just going to interpret his answer to this as a yes. I mean, he did that happy growl thing, nuzzling and dragging me closer a little more... So, that meant yes...right?

"Well, shucks!" I laughed. "Now, as much as I would _love_ to stay like this, it _is_ Christmas and we have the pups, my dad, Melissa _and_ Chris waiting for us inside."

That...well, that got a _not so_ happy growl.

But I was anticipating that.

And it was times like these that I was _so_ happy that my dad didn't have supernatural hearing! Otherwise it could get really embarrassing.

"Think, Sourwolf. A few hours of this, and then _I'm all yours_." I whispered.

The groans coming from the house told me I hadn't been as quite as I thought I was... But that made it all the more fun.

"Can you wait that long?" I chuckled, turning my head to kiss his cheek lightly.

"We'll see." Derek muttered.

* * *

The whole Pack – plus three – gathered in the living room of the Hale House, at Christmas... It was amazing.

It was still something we were all trying to get used to, especially since Chris started to join us, but it always turned out brilliantly.

We laughed.

We talked.

We joked.

We sang.

We danced.

We had fun.

We, basically, just celebrated, whilst being with people we cared about.

Danny, Jackson and Lydia all said they preferred all of us to their _other_ families. I mean: Lydia's parents were divorced and just complained all the time; Danny's parents weren't too bothered with him all that much; Jackson didn't feel like he belonged with his adoptive parents, though he still tried to make the effort.

And, one of the best things about Christmas with _everyone_?

It gave me the opportunity to break out the camera, set it up on one of the shelves and recorded everything that went on in the living room!

Of course I, secretly, set up a camera in the kitchen and on the front porch, just in case...

Everyone _knew_ there were cameras around...they just didn't know _where_ they were. Well, dad did, but he never gave it away.

"You're as bad as my dad was." Derek groaned when I reminded him, for the hundredth time, about the cameras. "Stupid, fucking camera."

"Gets it from me." dad laughed, proudly, ruffling my hair. "Claudia always hated me for getting the camera out."

"Not like mom didn't get you back for it, _with_ the camera." I grinned.

Dad nodded as Derek chuckled, the three of us sitting in one corner – dad on the sofa, Derek in his arm chair with me on his lap.

"That's where it gets dangerous with _you_." dad said. "You are a hazardous mix of the two of us, and you've seem to have gotten our _worst_ as well as our best qualities. Add that to your own personality... How you haven't blown something up yet is nothing short of a miracle."

"Well, mom did used to call me her ' _little miracle_ '." I chuckled.

"Are you sure it was ' _miracle_ ' and not ' _menace_ '?" Derek asked, smirking slightly.

He _really_ should have expected the flick to the nose and the ' _bad dog_ ' that followed his question. But, as usual when it came to things I did, Derek didn't see it coming.

Christmas was always such a fun time!

* * *

It was, around, eleven thirty that dad, Chris and Melissa decided to leave and go to bed.

That was also around the time that the rest of the Pack seemed to disappear for a while, saying something about wanting some fresh air...

In a matter of minutes, Derek and I were the only two _inside_ the house.

Instead of staying downstairs and starting to clean up, Derek grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs and towards his room.

And, yeah, I was getting a little suspicious right about now.

But I said nothing.

I just went along with it all.

As soon as we were up the stairs, and the door to Derek's room had been closed behind us, I had no time to blink before I was pulled into the Great Wall of Muscle that was Derek Hale, both of us attached at the mouth.

I loved moments like these.

Just the simple moments where we could just do every day, normal, couple-y things.

It was one of the only things in life that we had that was normal.

Apart from the relationship being a werewolf/human one...

_Minor details, minor details!_

Anyway, as I was saying, it was these moments where we could just kiss or hug or whatever that I loved.

But they never lasted long enough for my liking.

"I've got one more present to give you." Derek whispered, pulling back the tiniest bit ever.

"And you had to give it to me in your room?" I chuckled, quietly.

"I _wanted_ to give it to you in private."

And, yeah, that peaked my interest.

So, I just nodded.

Derek took my hands again, making me sit with my back to the headboard on his bed, while he dug through his closet to find something.

I wasn't complaining, I mean I had _the perfect_ view of his ass, so it was a good situation.

Sure, I wanted to know what this present was...but I also didn't want to lose the view I had of his ass. Even though I could stare at his ass any time I pleased.

But what he ended up pulling out of his closet? Totally made up for the loss of the view.

I recognised the guitar in Derek's hands as the one Laura got him in New York. I had found it when the whole Pack helped decorate the house, and Derek told me Laura bought it for him to help keep his mind off of things... I knew there was something he was leaving out, but I didn't pry.

"Do you remember, back in January of two-thousand-and-four, when you played and sang _Big Yellow Taxi_?" Derek asked.

"When you started singing with me? Yes." I grinned, watching as Derek sat crossed legged, facing me, on his bed.

"Remember the song that you taught me to play that day?"

I did.

It was a little later in the day, an hour or two after we sand _Big Yellow Taxi_ when I taught Derek how to play this certain song.

Derek's mom and my dad both liked the song, Derek and I both knew and liked it, so I thought I would teach him.

So, frowning slightly I nodded.

"Well, Laura got me this guitar because, the only way I could be even a _little_ happy after the fire, was playing and singing that song." Derek smiled. "Drove her nuts with how many times I played it."

"Bet you're a master now." I laughed.

"That's for you to judge, Gen."

Never, not even in a million years, did I think I would _ever_ hear Derek sing again.

"I have changed it a little, though," Derek chuckled. "So be warned."

I just nodded again, seeing Derek place the capo on the neck of the guitar – I wasn't watching to see if it was the second or third fret, but I couldn't care at that moment – before picking up his plectrum – or pick – and starting his version of _You Make My Dream Come True_ by _Hall and Oates_.

" _What I want you've got_  
And it might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah  
What I've got's full stock  
Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
Then you pull them all together  
And how I can't explain  
Oh, yeah  
Well, well you  
(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Well, well, well you  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
Oh, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)"

By changed it a little, Derek meant he had down a complete cover of it, slowing _the whole_ song down.

He made it so much _better_ , and I never thought it was possible!

Not to mention, it was an _acoustic cover_ , so that just made it all the more awesome.

" _On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_  
When they're messin' with the dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face  
Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cos I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same  
Oh, yeah  
Well, 'cos you  
(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Well, well, well you  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)"

It was one of those songs that you just went all melt-y listening to. One of those songs that you got Goosebumps over because it was just so amazing, and the singer was absolutely perfect!

I mean, seriously, Derek's voice had only gotten _better_ with time!

As I sat there, listening and watching, I pulled the sleeves of my grey cardigan – funnily enough, the one Derek got me for my birthday, along with the blood red button down shirt I was wearing – over my hands and resting the lower half of my face on them, smiling into the fabric.

" _Listen to this  
I'm down on my daydream  
Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now  
I know  
'Bout you  
Yeah, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Oh, yeah  
I've waited, waited for you, _boy __  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
Oh, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
You and me, you and me..."

As Derek's voice faded out and he let the last note ring, I still couldn't find my voice.

I was moving my mouth, but no sound was being made...

But Derek seemed to think that was good, like it was fitting in to a plan of his.

"I'm going to do this before you start talking, because once you start I won't be able to do this." Derek told me, voice nervous as he laid the guitar on the chest at the end of his bed and stood up. "I just thought the song was a good way to, you know, lead into this."

Turning on the bed and scooting forward to the edge, I faced Derek, eyes still wide but eyebrows drawn in slightly in confusion.

And then Derek got down on one knee...

"D-Derek..." I started, voice shaking and quiet, eyes wide. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He just smiled, taking both of my hands in his.

"Genim Alexander Stilinski," Derek said, grinning as he used my full name. "We have known each other, literally, forever. I have known you from the moment you were born and, by some sort of luck, I still get to know you now."

My mind was slow with processing what he was saying, too focused on the _down on one knee_ part.

"I thought, for sure, you had been taken away from me too. I thought, for sure, you were gone and I would never see you again. But then, by some miracle, two teenagers decide to trespass on my land." Derek chuckled. "I know we've had our ups and downs, before we worked all of this out, before we remembered... But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, Gen."

I was pretty sure I was going to start crying.

I could feel the burn in my eyes.

I could feel the tightening in my throat.

_He's really going to do this!_

"Nothing changes the fact that I love you, and nothing will ever change the fact that I love you." Derek continued. "My dad knew it right from the start that you were my Mate, even if my mom had doubts. They all saw it. You're it for me, Gen. My one and only. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again."

And, yeah, tears had started – _embarrassing!_

"So, Stiles. Genim. Gen." Derek grinned again, listing the three names he used for me. "Will you marry me?"

Not thinking too much of when it appeared in his hand, I watched as Derek flipped the lid of the black velvet box, revealing the gold band.

The ring was engraved with triskelions in four places. While three were black, the largest one just so happened to be _red_.

As in, _Alpha_ red.

I couldn't actually talk.

My throat had closed up.

My mouth was dry.

So, looking up from the ring, I gave the Alpha wolf a watery smile and nodded.

Just as Derek got the ring _onto_ my finger, I pretty much launched myself at him, slamming my lips onto his, gripping his hair tightly, kneeling on either side of him – since the impact now had him lying on his back on the floor.

Of course, Derek didn't keep it like that for long. He _loved_ being the one in control.

We both knew we couldn't go full on sex, I mean the Betas were _somewhere_ nearby. But that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun.

Derek quickly got his t-shirt, as well as my cardigan and shit off, throwing them all to the sides before _diving_ back down.

As my right hand gripped Derek's dark brown – almost black looking – hair tighter, tangling itself in the strands and getting a firmer hold on it, dragging him closer, Derek responded moving his hands to my hips, pulling me closer until there was no way anything could fit between us.

Of course, the initial contact surprised me, meaning Derek pushed his tongue further into my mouth, deepening the kiss that little bit further.

I couldn't help the groan as Derek slowly grinded down, the feeling unbelievable.

Rolling my hips up into the Alpha wolf's, I took pleasure in the whimper that was drawn from his throat.

But then Derek started to move further down.

He trailed kisses from my lips, across my cheek, down my neck, over my shoulder, down my chest and stomach – nipping and licking as he went – until he reached the top of my jeans.

Derek looked back up at me, eye pulsing Alpha red, not doing anything until I bucked my hips up. Only then did he undo the button, _slowly_ pulling away the zipper. Even then, all Derek did was kiss his way back up my chest a little, turning my head to mush by not getting any lower any faster.

I swear, I was seconds away from using my grip in his hair to yank his head _down_!

But I didn't have to do that... He went further himself.

As Derek kept his mouth on my stomach, he trailed his hands _up_ from my thighs, hooking his thumbs into my jeans _and_ boxers, pulling them both down _slowly_ inch by inch.

I was sure I was going to go mad...

"Derek Hale, I swear to _God_ , if you don't _hurry up_..." but that's all I got out.

My words died in my throat as my jeans and boxers were thrown into the corner of his room and a warm, large – somehow lubed – hand was gripping my cock tightly.

And, yeah, it felt better when it was Derekdoing that compared to when I _used_ to do it to myself!

Even better that he was _smoking hot_!

I shuddered and moaned – as always – as Derek set a slow pace; adjusting his grip he had every now and then.

Eye closed and one hand lost in his hair, I groped with my left hand, trying in vain to find something that _should_ have been in front of me.

I was both surprised _and_ disappointed to find that Derek had done the job of getting rid of his jeans himself. But, hey, that made it all the easier to return the favour, grabbing hold of his cock and _trying_ to copy what he was doing to me.

Of course, that was easier said than done, since he paused to shiver and groan when I first took him in my hand, using his pre-cum as lube.

Slowly, Derek moved his hips into the circle of my fingers, whimpering again as I tightened my hold around him and swiped my thumb across the head...

This time three years ago, if someone had told me that at I would be giving Derek Hale a hand-job at the same moment he was doing the same to me, whilst having _just_ gotten engaged to him, I would have thought they were insane, that there was no way that could happen, no matter how much I wanted it to.

 _Man_ , I was happy I would have been/was wrong!

It wasn't long before both of us just... _let go_ , groaning and gasping as we came seconds after the other.

I didn't mind having Derek's weight resting on me. I didn't mind him leaning against me.

It felt nice when _Derek_ did it.

The pair of us just lay there, breathing harshly, staring at each other, even as Derek rolled off of me and onto his side. Even as he grabbed tissues from his bedside table to clean us up a bit, throwing them to the side for now.

I didn't even notice that he had moved us off of the floor and onto his bed until my body hit the mattress and my head hit Derek's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Gen." Derek grinned, kissing the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, Der." I whispered back, smiling as I fell asleep on my fiancé.

Man, it felt good saying that!

And at least now I knew why he had been acting so strangely...


	33. Chapter 33

**Wednesday, August 26** **th** **2015 –** **Stiles' POV **

My twentieth birthday.

I was no longer a teenager.

Some people say they didn't feel different when they went from teenager to adult.

But me?

Well, something _definitely_ felt different now my twentieth birthday had come around.

Lying in bed with Derek – I had _officially_ moved into Hale House with him at the beginning of the summer – I felt something strange running though me... Not to mention there was something on my back.

Derek was still fast asleep – though it _was_ five in the morning – so, as quietly and as carefully as I could, I slipped out of bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

I took, about, two steps before I noticed it.

And, looking over my shoulder, I couldn't _believe_ what I was seeing.

So, it wasn't _my_ fault that I screamed.

Loudly.

And fairly high...

Which woke up, not only Derek, but Isaac and Erica and Boyd as well...

Before I knew it, lights were on and Isaac, Erica and Boyd had rushed into mine and Derek's room, all ready to fight.

Until they saw me.

"I HAVE _WINGS_!" I yelled, panicking. "WHY THE _FUCK_ DO I HAVE _WINGS_?!"

* * *

That's how, on my twentieth birthday, at five thirty in the morning, I was at Deaton's clinic, with the Pack gathered around.

Deaton had no idea what was going on.

Derek had no idea what was going on.

My Pack had no idea what was going on.

 _I_ had no idea what was going on!

My heart was racing.

I felt both hot and cold.

I was shaking.

I felt sick.

But, somehow, I felt stronger.

I felt better.

I felt... _powerful_.

We were still waiting for my dad.

Derek had called him when we were making our way to Deaton's, telling him everything that had happened and what we were going to do...

Dad had said he just needed to grab something, but he would be over as fast as possible.

It sounded _really_ childish, but I just wanted my dad.

"Can I touch them?" Erica, suddenly, asked. "They just look so soft."

As soon as she finished talking, the two wings drew back, hiding behind me. They folded in as close together as they could, straining to get closer to the other.

"I think that's a _no_." I mused. "Why is it _me_ that has these? What is it about _me_ that makes me an easy target?"

"You can't be a target for something you _are_ , son." dad said, appearing in the doorway.

Everyone was looking at my dad curiously, Deaton going as far to look as though my dad had gone a little crazy.

Which, yeah, I can see why he thought that... But there had to be a reason why my dad wasn't making any sense. I mean, he _always_ had a reason.

He was a _dad_ , they always seemed to!

"What does that even mean?" Jackson yawned, running a hand through his already-messed-up-from-sleep hair.

Smiling a little, albeit nervously, dad handed me two things.

One was a book.

The other was a photo album.

"Open the album first." dad urged, leaning against the metal examination table that I was sitting on. "The book will make more sense that way."

So I did just that.

I opened the photo album slowly, not sure if I _really_ wanted to know what was behind the cover.

But, as soon as I saw the first picture, I was kind of glad I did.

On the first page was a picture of my mom, from nineteen-eighty-two – she was sixteen, my dad seventeen. Underneath, in the description, my dad had written:

_**Wings of an Angel – the first time Claudia showed me her wings.** _

Flipping through the album, I saw more and more photos like that, all of them had my mom with wings...

The last one was August 27th 1995 – the _day_ after I was born.

"You're mom was an Angel, in the literal sense." dad explained. "As in, Angel of the Lord, kind of Angel. Her whole family was. She was going to give up her grace, her power; until she found out she was pregnant. _So_ , your mom decided to wait until _after_ you were born to give up her grace, her wings, so you could have the same protection as she did. Of course, neither of us knew until after that you wouldn't get your grace _or_ wings until your twentieth birthday. We decided to wait until you were older to tell you... I guess, without her around, it completely slipped my mind."

"So, what you're saying is... I'm a _Nephilim_? I asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"That's the gist of things, yes."

And then I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing that happened when I woke up was I was hit in the face by something black and feathery.

That was what told me that I had _not_ been dreaming.

Lying there, I covered my face with my hands, groaning...

Of _all_ days, it just _had_ to be my _birthday_!

I felt Derek's hand – don't ask me _how_ I knew it was Derek's, I just did – go to my hair, running his hand through it a little in a soothing action.

And, yeah, it did actually help...

"Ok, we're going to pretend that didn't happen... At least for the moment." I told them. "So, I'm a Nephilim. Half Angel, half human. I have grace, but I'm guessing not as much as I would if I was full Angel. I have wings that non-Angels can see because I'm not as... _powerful_ , I'm guessing. Right, ok... Wanna explain any more, daddio?"

Chuckling, dad placed something on my stomach.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I dropped my hands from my face, placing my palms onto the cover of the book dad had brought with him, along with the photo album.

"Read that, it has everything you need to know." he said. "Just... Keep calm and you'll be able to keep a handle on your grace, until you know how to use it properly. Oh, and be careful about flying..."

"Oh, it's _way_ too early for this!" I groaned again.

* * *

Getting home at half seven in the morning, all of us – Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek and I – went back to bed.

I didn't care that it was my birthday; I was too tired to care.

Plus, head hurt from all the new information I had been given.

I had managed to hide my wings – black with red and green highlights – before leaving Deaton's clinic. All I had to do, until I got a handle on them, was concentrate solely on them and hiding them from sight.

I didn't need to be a werewolf to sense Derek's disappointment.

"Well, that was _not_ how I thought we'd start the day." Derek mused as we lay back down in bed.

"You and me both, Big Guy." I yawned, resting my head on his chest. "That was one hell of a birthday present..."

"That it was, Gen; that it was. Now, come on, sleep. It's seven thirty nine in the morning, and _already_ we've had a busy day."

And that's what we did.

We all slept until two in the afternoon.

At half three that afternoon the rest of the Pack, dad, Melissa and Chris came to the house and we had a party.

I opened presents.

I got to be with the people I cared about.

Hell, I got to start reading the book that my dad had given to me, early that morning.

 _Man_ , this was a strange day...


	34. Chapter 34

**Friday, May 6** **th** **2016 –** **Stiles' POV**   

It was early April that I found out. But I would have to wait _at least_ a month until it could actually happen.

And today was that day!

Lydia and I, since we were both tops of our classes and we were ahead of everyone else, we were graduating from the university two years earlier than we originally would!

And, on this Friday, May 6th, we were officially graduating with those in their last year.

I think I was more excited than Lydia was... But I _did_ have another reason for that... I mean, this _did_ mean that I was going to graduate before Derek and I were going to get married. So, that was _definitely_ a bonus!

I may have been so excited that I flew – or as Derek liked to call it ' _zapped_ ', since it was like I just disappeared and reappeared, onto the roof...

"Are you sure you want to do it this year?" Derek asked as we made our way to the university. "You could wait until next year, if you wanted."

"Derek, for the _hundredth_ time: _I'm sure_." I grinned. "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be doing this. And I swear, if you ask if I'm sure again, you are getting a slap. And you _know_ I can make it hurt now."

That was another thing with being a Nephilim. The Angel strength.

It was nice not being so weak anymore, but it was difficult to get used to. I mean, I had only been a ' _proper Nephilim_ ', as I was calling it, for eight months and eleven days.

However, I did have a good hold on it, thanks to my uncles – from my mom's side – Gabriel and Leo, who turned up and helped me out while I got to know them and they got to know me.

"I just want you to be sure that you're making the right decision." Derek sighed.

"I _am_." I insisted. "If I was bad at making decisions then _we_ wouldn't be getting married soon, Dumbo."

"How do you know _that's_ a good idea? Maybe you _did_ make the wrong decision."

"Never, don't even go there. I love you, Sourwolf. Nothing changes the fact that I love you, and nothing will ever change the fact that I love you. You're stuck with me, Big Guy."

* * *

Sitting in the crowd, I could only _just_ spot Lydia.

It was one of the things that I _hated_ about being an ' _S_ ' at this moment in time.

But, hey, this would only be a couple of hours and then I would get to _leave_.

I would get to _leave_ and enjoy the celebration with my fellow graduator and our Pack, my dad, Melissa and Chris.

That was all I really wanted to get to right now.

Well, _that_ and the fact I could just ' _fuck you_ ' to all the work and be able to _try_ and relax before, you know, _wedding_!

I swear, _everyone_ – even Derek, my dad, Melissa and Chris – were betting on whether or not I'd be a ' _Bride-zilla_ ' – or, in this case, ' _Groom-zilla_ '. Even _I_ was in on this bet... _I_ on the other hand said it would be Derek getting stressed and ' _grrr_ '... Whoever won this bet got ten dollars a person – so, if I won, _which I would_ , I would be getting $120!

But come on, Derek was always so laid back and I'm the spaz... It made sense that we would switch when it came to the wedding, right?

 _The wedding_...

It sounded so strange, even in my head. I mean, sure, I had thought about it a little, but most people do that! Yes, the majority of those people are of the female gender, but I couldn't help it! Like, I could be watching or reading or thinking or talking about something and, all of a sudden, I would just start thinking about weddings and thinking about what mine would be like.

But, hey, _no one_ said I was normal!

And my mom did always listen to what was coming out of my mouth, even asking me questions about what I was telling her, when I was a little kid... Which, _also_ , sometimes, would happen to be about weddings.

Like I said, _no one_ said I was normal.

" _...ilinski."_

But then, what was normal?

How do you _define_ normal?

I mean, if people were normal, then they would all be the same.

" _...Stilinski."_

For some reason, I had the feeling that I was forgetting something.

Something important.

Something, I guess you could say, special.

" _Stiles Stilinski!"_

The sound of my name jarred me out of my thoughts.

_Oh, right! Graduating university!_

As fast as I could, I pretty much jumped over to the steps of the stage, tripping as I ran up the stairs...

That pretty much summed me up...

* * *

Back at home – aka the house I was living in with Derek and the rest of the Pack, yeah, we were _all_ there now – the first thing anyone did was force aprons onto Derek, Chris and my dad before pushing the three of them over to the barbeque out the back of the house.

Yeah, that's right, _BARBEQUE_!

Mine and Lydia's idea, of course. I mean, it was our celebration.

And, come on, we hadn't had a Pack barbeque in _ages_!

Dad had the black apron with ' _DAD KNOWS BEST BUT NO ONE LISTENS!_ '

Chris had the black apron with ' _WILL COOK FOR BEER_ '.

Derek had the black apron with ' _In Dog Beers I've Only Had One_ '.

I had _a lot_ of fun giving those aprons to the three of them for Christmas just gone... Especially Derek's and dad's...

Derek, however, did not like his... And it took _a lot_ of convincing to get him to wear it.

"Come on, Der!" I sighed, jumping onto his back. "You _have to_."

"No, I really don't." Derek huffed.

"For me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

Then I brought out the big guns...

"If you wear it," I whispered into his ear. "I'll show my wings tonight."

Apparently an Angel's _and_ a Nephilim's wings were _very_ sensitive during sex, to put it bluntly. And Derek, it turned out, seemed to _love_ them...

So, yeah, I used it to my advantage.

And dad had been saying that I need to find _some_ sort of leverage over Sourwolf...

I swear, it was the fastest I had _ever_ see Derek grab the apron and sprint outside after I jumped off of his back.

"Hook, line and sinker." I grinned, muttering to myself.


	35. Sunday, June 19th 2016

**Chapter 35**

**Sunday, June 19** **th** **2016 –** **Stiles' POV**

It was _THE DAY_ before the wedding.

And I had won $120 because Derek _was_ the one to go all ' _Bride-zilla_ ' – or, in this case, ' _Groom-zilla_ '!

See, _nobody_ should argue against me. I'm just too amazing! And, because of my _awesomeness_ , I had collected my winnings from eleven shocked werewolves and humans, and one very stressed out Alpha wolf.

At first, I was happy; over the moon. It was actually kind of funny...

But right now? Right now it was a little scary...

And, yeah, that coming from a twenty, almost twenty one, year old was kind of sad. But, hey, no many twenty, almost twenty one, year olds were with an Alpha wolf. So, I think I could have the benefit of the doubt.

Besides, I wasn't the only one. The _whole_ Pack was freaked out by Derek's behaviour.

It was one of the reasons why, on this day, June 19th, I decided to _trap_ Derek in our bedroom...

And Derek did not like that... Not one bit.

"Damn it, Stiles!" Derek growled, eyes glowing red. "This is _not_ the time to play Angel games!"

"First off, I'm a Nepilim." I told him. "Second, you need to calm down, Der. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Everything is going _wrong_! Food, wrong; flowers, wrong; lights, busted..."

Before Derek could work himself into a panic attack – _could werewolves have panic attacks?_ – I did to him what he _always_ used to do to me: covered his mouth with my hand.

It felt strange, the roles being reversed like this.

But it was a good kind of strange.

"Nothing's wrong, Der." I chuckled. "And if it was, I can use my Grace to fix it. Remember that? I have funky Angel mojo now."

Derek, of course, still looked as it he was going to argue. I could see it in his eyes.

Same old Derek.

"Derek Oliver Hale, don't you dare. _Nothing_ has gone or will go wrong." I scolded, moving both of my hands until they were either side of his face. "So stop being such a sour wolf."

There was a slight glare at the nickname I hadn't used in just over a month, but overall Derek looked as if he was backing down.

So, naturally, I thought I loosened my grip on his face, so he wasn't forced to look me in the eyes – not that he looked away.

"Now, will you calm down and stop putting the pups on edge?" I asked, smiling slightly. "And when you're cranky and the pups are on edge? That means I'm on edge. It's not fun, Big Guy."

Huffing slightly, Derek just dropped his head, resting it in the crook of my neck.

He seemed to do that a lot lately.

As well as reading up on Nephilims and Angels, I had read up more on other supernatural creatures, especially werewolves. One of the things I came across just so happened to be what Derek was doing now.

Apparently, werewolves found calmness in their Mates when they were too anxious. Usually, werewolves would just be overly touchy, but some would have to do more – like what Derek was doing more.

"I'm taking this as a yes." I grinned.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I made sure I stayed close to Sourwolf, just in case he ended up getting all testy again.

It was better for _everyone_ if I did that.

There were moments where Derek almost lost his cool, quite a few moments actually... But _luckily_ he didn't go full out ' _grrr_ ' like he had been for the past couple of weeks.

To try and keep a handle on things, I decided that _any_ talk of tomorrow was to be kept minimal and _anything_ that could constitute as a problem went through me by text.

Of course, it didn't exactly go to plan...

Everything _had_ been going fine ever since mine and Derek's little talk that moment, if you don't count the small little blips that I defused.

But then we got a call, just after lunch.

A call that Derek picked up...

I honestly didn't think it would be too bad, you know? Something that could easily be avoided if it was something bad.

That was, until Derek grew fangs and claws, right before charging out of the house and into the forest surrounding it, taking down some of the trees as he went.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jackson mumbled, staring out of the front door with the rest of us.

"I have no idea..." I replied. "I want all of you to stay here; I'll go deal with this."

And, before anyone could argue, I flew out of there, focused on finding Derek.

But, that was the good thing about being the Alpha Mate – the Pack listened to you and viewed you as Pack Mom.

* * *

I found Derek deep in the forest, in a patch of sunlight, surrounded by fallen and clawed trees. I was a short distance away from him, but that was probably for the best.

I mean, I _may_ have had healing powers now, but everything still hurt like a bitch to get.

The claws and fangs had gone, but his eyes were still a blinding red, almost pulsing with the intensity.

I knew that Derek knew I was here, but neither of us made any move to show that, both of us just standing there in silence as Derek raged about... _something_.

I watched as the sun bounced off of the red in Derek's eyes, watched as it surrounded him. It was strange how he could look like that, when he was in such a state...

"We have no allies in Vegas." Derek growled. "The werewolf Pack there that used to be in alliance with my mom... They told me that what we were doing was wrong, that interspecies couples were not _accepted_."

Derek balled up his fist, walking over to a fallen tree trunk and breaking through the wood in one smooth punch, splinters of wood getting stuck in his arm as they flew off.

"The Alpha of the Pack decided it was ' _for the best_ ' that they send word out to _every fucking monster_ out there to ' _dispose of the filth_ '." he snarled. "The first lot should be getting here _tomorrow_ and we have _no_ idea _what_ they're going to be!"

And, yeah, the deforestation bit kind of made sense _now_...

And, yeah, this was something to get stressed and ' _grrr_ ' over...

Well, it _was_... _If_ you didn't have someone like me.

Slowly, I walked towards the Alpha wolf, keeping my pace consistent all the way to him. Of course, it didn't take long until I was standing in front of him.

I took his hand and lower arm out of the tree trunk, healing it as I did so.

And then, because I could, I hugged him, bringing my wings – black with red and green highlights – out for extra huggy-fluffiness.

"You forgot something, Der-bear." I whispered into his ear, smiling slightly.

"What?" he half huffed, half growled into the crook of my neck

Chuckling a little, I pulled back slightly – making Derek raise his head –, keeping my arms around his neck, moving my right hand so Derek could hear the _snap_ of my fingers.

"I have funky Angel mojo now." I grinned, leaning my forehead against his.

"What did you do?" he asked, the red slowly fading from his eyes.

"Just a simple little spell. It protects Beacon Hills from any of those _things_ that the Vegas Pack sent to take us out."

"If I wasn't already, I would ask you to marry me."

Laughing, I flew us both back to the house – to our room, of course.

Nobody saw us until dinner...


	36. Monday, June 20th 2016

**Monday** , **June 20** **th** **2016 –** **Stiles' POV **

Monday, June 20th 2016.

Who would have thought it, huh?

Derek and I, right from the get go, decided that we should set the date of the wedding as the same date as the day we watched the videos with the Pack, back in 2012. The videos that actually made us remember each other _properly_.

As another kind of ' _us-thing_ ' that we added was we decided to actually _have_ the wedding at the house. It was the first place we met. It was the place we had the majority of our good and _first_ memories of each other... It played as much a part in our lives as anything else.

Sighing a little, I kept redoing my tie, over and over again. It was red – of course. But people thought it was my little joke of being 'Little Red' with 'the Big Bad Wolf'. Now, while it was _a little bit_ because of that, it was also because, well, Derek being the Alpha. I didn't actually tell anyone about it, but I knew Derek would understand. I mean, he was always telling me that he still couldn't accept the fact that _he_ was the Alpha, always wondering how I could when I used to know him as a Beta. The tie was my way of showing him that I accepted it.

Sounds stupid, huh?

"Stiles, stop fussing with that damn tie!" dad sighed as he walked into the spare room I was using – Derek had our room. "It looks _fine_ ,son."

"Hey, I'm nervous alright." I replied. "I just wanna get this started, I don't like waiting."

"Tough titties."Gabriel – my uncle from my mom's side – said plainly as he walked in with his brother Leo.

Turning around to look at them, I couldn't help but grin.

"Don't you mean ' _tough dickies_ '." I laughed.

"So you're nervous, but you can still make jokes?" Leo moaned. "We are doomed."

I just laughed, some of my nerves disappearing.

* * *

**Derek**

I hadn't meant to do it.

It wasn't on purpose.

Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd all but forced me to sit down, while Melissa and Deaton were trying all sorts of things to get me to calm down.

Honestly? I couldn't hear a word they were saying over my own heartbeat.

And then I was slapped in the face.

Everyone went silent.

Everything went still.

Everyone turned to Allison.

"Derek, _pull yourself together_! You're an Alpha, not a mouse. How do you think Stiles is feeling at the moment?" Allison glared, arms folded. "He's probably ten times as nervous as you, but he's not ripping things to shreds. _NO_! He's trying to stay calm and _not_ fly off to the other side of the world! Now, calm down, _before_ I get John in here to knock some sense into you."

Taking in a deep breath, I sat up straighter and nodded.

She was right.

I was the _mother fucking Alpha_ , not a mouse.

But, for some reason, my nerves just wouldn't die down.

I didn't know what was wrong with me...

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Chris – who had just entered the room – asked.

I only growled at him.

Why would I be getting ' _cold feet_ '? I was surer about this than I was about _anything_ in my life.

The hunter – more like ex-hunter in his old age – held his hands up in surrender, smiling ever so slightly... I didn't think I would _ever_ get used to this... _friendly_ side of Christ Argent.

"Are you done _shredding_ your tie now?" Lydia sighed. "Damn, it was a good thing Stiles told us to get more than the one for you."

 _Stiles... Know_ there's _something that makes me calm..._

* * *

**Stiles**

Looking at everything...I couldn't help but be amazed.

I mean, sure, I knew what it was going to look like, but... _wow_!

Allison, Erica and Lydia – self appointed bridesmaids, who refused to be called anything else – stood on, what I would call, ' _my side_ ' in knee length, lavender – _not_ purple, Lydia was _very_ clear on that – strapless dresses with dark purple sashes around their waists. I had let the girls decide on everything else they did to themselves, thinking it better to do it that way than feel the wrath of the three ladies.

The guys – Scott and Isaac on ' _my side_ ', the other three and one of Derek's mates (Elijah) from college who was also in the New York Pack he and Laura stayed with on Derek's – wore normal suits, with a powder blue waistcoats and dark blue ties.

Sure, the purple and blue had nothing to do with the ' _colour scheme_ ' that Lydia all but _forced_ Derek and I to decide on – of course, I've been thinking about these kinds of things for a while now...and, apparently, I used to tell Derek _as well as_ my mom about my ideas, so Derek just went with everything I had told him.

That was why the ' _colour scheme_ ' was white and red.

The whole thing was going on right outside of the house – like I said: It was the first place we met, it was the place we had the majority of our good and _first_ memories of each other, it played as much a part in our lives as anything else.

The trees that Derek had destroyed the day before came to good use, the trunks easily being turned into seating for those that we had invited – my idea obviously and my power used.

The three girls had decorated the outside of the house – trees and cars included – after getting mine and Derek's decisions on everything that was going to be used. A mix of white and red bench ribbons and a red carpet with white rose petals,white and red ceiling ribbons hanging from the trees. Plus, the girls added a few ideas of their own, like fairy lights – among other things.

Smiling, I looked back at Derek.

I never knew what colour tie he had, but I had to admit that green worked _really_ well for him.

I should have guessed, honestly. I mean, it's not like I kept the fact I liked seeing Derek in green a secret. Or red. Or black. Or white. Or, most colours, actually. Preferably nothing, but that was meant for my eyes only.

But, hey, he looked good in a suit.

* * *

Pictures were taken outside of the house as well as in _our_ field, where the rest of the day was being spent.

The field was decorated similarly to the outside of the house, thanks to the girls and their awesomeness.

From the moment everyone was in the field, mingling and dancing, _so many people_ came up to hug or congratulate us. I'm pretty sure some of them came back more than once, just for the hell of it!

Uncle Gabriel was one of those people – loveable bastard that he was.

But it was more funny than it was annoying... For now, anyway.

"If he's not careful, Gabe's going to get a face full of my fist." Derek muttered, dragging me closer to him.

"He's an Angel, idiot. A _full blown_ Angel. It'll hurt you more than him." I chuckled. "Just ignore him, Der."

"For you, I will."

"Love you too, Sourwolf."

It wasn't long after that that Lydia forced us onto the designated ' _dance floor_ ', saying that we can't leave the first dance forever.

Our first dance was to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. It was just the two of us on the dance floor, arms around each other, heads on each other's shoulders. Funnily enough, the song that we danced to at the restraint on Valentines Day back in 2014 had been this song... After that, it had become _our_ song...

"I love you, Der." I whispered in my husband's ear.

"I love you too, Gen." Derek whispered back.

* * *

Later that night – and I mean _way_ later – Derek and I stood in our bedroom, suitcases gripped in one hand, the other holding each others.

We thought it would be better if we went by Angel – or in this case, Nephilim – Airline to our Honeymoon destination. I mean, it saved a few hundred dollars!

I guess it was just as well that we decided to plan this part together and not let only one of us choose. I mean, if it was only me, we would have been fine – but if Derek wanted it to be a surprise, well that plan would have been screwed.

Paphos, Cyprus was our destination choice which was, funnily enough, the place where both our parents went on _their_ Honeymoons'.

Of course, neither of us knew that until _after_ we booked the hotel and my dad told us.

But, in a way, I guess that a good thing.

In an instant, we were standing outside of the hotel at, around, eight in the morning in Paphos – since it was nine hours later than California.

The Louis Ledra Beach Hotel – where we were staying – was a large, white building. The lights outside was just enough for me to see the building and the blue letters on top of it, signalling which hotel it was. The name was engraved on this little porch type thing that covered the stairs and ramp up to the doors of the hotel, almost gold/silver. It looked rather nice.

But the inside was better.

When you walked through the doors there was a bar to your left, reception to the right, seating areas spread out, a stair case and outside seating area on the other side, a small shop near the reception desk and an elevator. There were different mosaics on the walls, and it was all lit up by a soft light.

Since it was so early, no one was really around – most being out or still asleep –, and drinks and food had been laid out for those of us arriving now.

While I stood there and looked around, Derek went over to the front desk, checking us in. I left my suitcase where it was by Derek, walking to the outside seating area. In the early morning sun, I could see the two outside swimming pools – one for eighteen's and over, one's for under – that was surrounded by a decking and sun loungers, and the beach not too far away. The air was warm, but it wasn't horrible. The heat was bearable and felt nice as I stood out there. As I stood there, I wondered what mom thought of this place. If she looked out on the same view as I was right now. If she liked it just as much as I was starting to right now. I closed my eyes as I leant against the railing, letting the small breeze just drift on past, making a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I was content to just stand there.

" _Stiles?"_ Derek's voice called.

I must have been standing outside for longer than I thought, since Derek was standing behind me with our: suitcases, wrist bands and door key – which also worked the lights.

I smiled at the man in front of me, casting one more look at the view we'd be seeing for the next few weeks, before walking over to him and hooking my arms around his neck.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Derek and I did nothing by sleep until the next day – 7am on the 22nd June in Cyprus, 10pm on the 21st back in California.

As soon as 7 am hit, I sat up slowly, my eyes still heavy with sleep.

I stretched my locked muscles right before yawning, and resting my back against the pillows. I curled both of my hands into fists, rubbing at my eyes with the sides of my index fingers, and then rubbing my palms over my face too.

After a few minutes I let my arms drop, laying my hands on my stomach, linking my fingers together. I heard a faint click of the bathroom door unlocking. I opened my eyes, only to have them shut as I yawned again.

"I forgot you did that." Derek chuckled, walking over to stand in front of my.

"Did what?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep, chucking the thin 'duvet back and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yawned like a puppy."

"I do _what_?!"

Never, in my whole life, had _anyone_ told me that.

Why was this the first I was hearing about it?!

"You've always done it, Gen." Derek grinned. "More when you were a kid, though."

Derek cupped my cheek and started to lean down.

A plan formed very quickly in my head since my brain was amazing and smart and stuff. He didn't realise I had moved away until he face planted the bed, and looked up to see me laughing, smirking as I closed the bathroom door.

I liked today already.

* * *

Downstairs was the restaurant. It was on the lowest level of the hotel, and was also the way to get to the indoor pool, outdoor pool and beach.

The restaurant was a load of tables with drink machines in a few places and food placed in these metal tray things to the far left. There was a lot of choice, which was nice, not many places gave you so much choice.

Plus, there was no limit on how much you could eat, thankfully, so Derek got stuck in.

My mind drifted to the room we had as we sat there, after filling our plates. One massive double bed, bathroom... It was nice, not too small, just big enough to keep all our stuff in and to, you know, sleep in. That was all we needed it for. Balconies were attached to the rooms too, allowing us to look over at the beach and the hotels next to the one we were in. It was a nice view, especially at night.

One of the best things about the hotel, though, was the wrist bands. The gold bands were for those eighteen and older, which meant the bar in the hotel could serve you alcohol. So, technically, it wasn't illegal for me to order a few at night.

I could _definitely_ see holidays to Cyprus in our future.

"I concur." Derek grinned.

"I didn't say anything." I said, frowning yet smiling a little as I looked up.

"You didn't have to."

Derek reached across the small table with his left hand, placing over my left too. Our wedding bands were a simple gold but, in the right light, you could see the hint of black, red, blue and green that was infused within it.

Thankfully, the light in the restaurant was hitting the bands in the right way, the different colours able to be seen.

I still couldn't help but grin at seeing them. The colours were my favourite part.

Derek, however, would argue the fact that the ' _best part_ ' was the fact that I was able to place a tiny bit of my Grace in both bands, just so we were connected just that little bit further.

"Love you, Gen." Derek whispered.

"Love you too, Der." I whispered back.


	37. Chapter 37

**EPILOGUE: Friday August 20** **th** **2027 –** **Stiles' POV**

Standing outside the house, I watched as all the kids ran around, chasing each other. I watched as Derek messed around with Tauriel, Oliver and Laura – our kids.

Yeah, I know.

Tauriel (Taurie) was ten, Oliver (Olly) was eight almost nine and Laura was seven almost eight. Laura wasn't even our youngest – that was Bayley. He was five... Bayley was the only one with blue eyes, the others having green or brown or a mixture of the two.

"PAPA!" Bayley yelled, running out of the house.

I didn't even have enough time to turn before he jumped onto my back, leaning forward enough that I could see his little face.

You know how people say that kids are either a 'daddy's girl' or a 'momma's boy'? Well – since it was 'daddy and papa' instead of 'mommy and daddy' – Bayley was the only one out of the four that was definitely a papa's boy.

"Hey, Bay-leaf. Having fun?" I chuckled, moving him around so I could actually hold and look at him properly.

"Grandpa John say he take me school in cruiser, on Monday!" he grinned, arms flailing slightly.

Bayley took after me the most – the flailing, the incessant talking... He was like me. I guess that would be one of the reasons why he – I suppose you could say – preferred me to Derek. Besides, Bayley was more Nephilim that werewolf, unlike his siblings, plus he had a very mild ADHD.

But he was perfect; they all were.

"Sounds awesome, Buddy." I smiled, walking over to one of the picnic tables we had all placed outside, sitting down with Bayley sitting on the table in front of me. "Don't you want to go play with daddy? Your brother and sisters? Cousins? Aunts and uncles?"

Bayley just shook his head, scooting forward slightly until he could hug me again.

"I stay with you?" he asked quietly, still sliding forward until he landed in my lap.

"Yeah, you can stay with me, Bud." I nodded, wrapping my arms around him.

Moving him slightly, I got Bayley so he was sitting side ways, facing the others as they continued to chase around.

I still couldn't believe how many of us there were... I mean there was: Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Derek, me, my dad, Melissa, Chris... And that wasn't counting the kids!

Derek and I had: Tauriel Claudia Stilinski-Hale (Taurie), Oliver John Stilinski-Hale (Olly), Laura Talia Stilinski-Hale (Lor, Ra-Ra) and Bayley Cayden Stilinski-Hale (Bay-leaf, B).

Scott and Allison had: Henry Elijah McCall and Joanna-Beth McCall (Jo).

Jackson and Lydia had: Dawn Amelia Whittemore and Charlie Dean Whittemore (twins), and Tessa Rose Whittemore.

Danny and Isaac had: Leolani Hayden Mãhealani-Lahey (Leo) and Alana Grace Mãhealani-Lahey (Als, Lana).

Boyd and Erica had: Michael Jonah Boyd (Mike, Mikey), Cassandra Tegan Boyd (Cas, Cassie) and Simon Anthony Boyd (Si).

There were a lot of us, right?

But I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved each and every one of them. I mean, they were my family.

* * *

Bayley and I were still sitting at the picnic table, and I listened as my youngest son talked about, well, just about anything he could think of – definitely took after me.

I don't actually know how long we had actually been sat there, but I couldn't care. I was surrounded by the people I loved and they were all safe. That's all I needed to know.

Of course, as soon as arms went around my from behind and a chin was on the top my head it was instantly better.

"Daddy!" Bayley grinned, leaning back so he could see Derek.

"Hey, Champ." Derek chuckled, one of his hands reaching out to ruffle his black hair. "Bayley, why don't you go play with your brother and sisters."

That only made Bayley bury himself closer to me, hiding his face in my chest as his little fists curled into my t-shirt. There were a lot of times when he didn't want to leave my side... Some people thought it was separation anxiety or whatever...but it really wasn't.

Before Bayley, Derek and I had lost a child. Well, we thought we did. Apparently, when developing, Bayley combined with the one we thought we lost, which is how we thought he was more like me than the others.

Ever since he was born, he had always been quite attached to me...we couldn't really figure out why. But that was fine. I loved each one of my children, I loved my baby boy. I didn't care what people said.

The 'pregnancy' – if you could even call it that – was strange. Being a Nephilim and having Grace (aka Angel Power), it made it possible for Derek and I to actually have our own kids. What would happen was – instead of an egg/embryo/foetus, there was a tiny little bit of extra Grace, which would latch on to mine and grow for nine to ten months. After that time, the Grace would detach – painful, very painful – and then, poof, there was a baby.

With Danny and Isaac, however, it was a bit different. There was a spell and, well, it was all very confusing and hard to explain. But it worked. Worked even better when you had a bit of Nephilim Power on your side too...

 _"Bayley, come play!"_ I heard Tauriel yell.

 _"Come on, baby bro!"_ Olly called.

 _"It's no fun without you!"_ Laura added.

I saw Bayley turn his head to the side, glancing at his siblings. But, like he usually did, he turned his head back to being hidden in my chest.

Sighing, I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey, Buddy." I whispered, pulling and lifting him up slightly, kissing his forehead lightly. "How about I tell you an extra special story tonight if you go play? Sound good?"

"Any story?" he whispered back.

"Any story you want."

I swear, it was the fastest I had ever seen him move.

"Definitely your son." Derek chuckled, turning his nose into my hair, swaying slightly.

Rolling my eyes, I managed to get out of his hold so I could stand up and face him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so.

I still found it amazing how Derek and I had been married for eleven years and we had four adorable kids. We had our friends, we had our Pack, we had our family, we had each other.

There was nothing else we needed.


	38. MISSING CHAPTER INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed out a lot, so here's what I was GOING to write and you missed out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed out a lot, so here's what I was GOING to write and you missed out on.

**2017:** BORN: Dawn Grace Whittemore (Lils) – _March 1_ _st_ _2017_ and Charlie Dean Whittemore – _March 1_ _st_ _2017_ (TWINS)

April–Find out about baby – In 2017, when Derek and Stiles find out they're having the kid, the baby is latched onto Stiles' grace. So, in a way, he is carrying the kid but NOT pregnant, and when it's been 9 months, the baby detaches itself and forms and actual baby.

BORN: Leolani Hayden Mãhealani-Lahey (Leo) – _May 15_ _th_ _2017_ ,

Stiles gets his job – high school music and art teacher (lower years) and author of young adult fiction stories.

BORN: Michael Jonah Boyd (Mike, Mikey) – _September 3_ _rd_ _2017_

* * *

 **2018:** Tauriel Claudia Stilinski-Hale (Taurie) – January 21st 2018

Tessa Rose Whittemore – June 25th 2018

* * *

 **2019:** Oliver John Stilinski-Hale (Olly) – _July 5_ _th_ _2019_

Henry Elijah McCall – _August 2_ _nd_ _2019_

* * *

 **2020:** Laura Talia Stilinski-Hale – _October 16_ _th_ _2020_

Cassandra Tegan Boyd (Cas, Cassie) – _November 30_ _th_ _2020_

* * *

 **2021:** Simon Anthony Boyd (Si) – _January 16_ _th_ _2021,_ Alana Amelia Mãhealani-Lahey – _March 22_ _nd_ _2021,_ Joanna-Beth McCall (Jo) – _June 17_ _th_ _2021_

Before Derek and Stiles have their last child, they lose one. So, like, something happens and the baby grace gets ripped out of him/hurt and they lose the baby grace

* * *

 **2022:** Bayley Cayden Stilinski-Hale (Bay, Bay-leaf, B) – _April 10_ _th_ _2022_ – previous baby grace was actually dormant, not gone, mixed with the baby grace that made Bayley.

* * *

 **2023:** Big Bad tries to steal Bayley – Stiles goes all Nephilim BAMF of the dude – Derek makes sure the kids don't see or hear while Stiles uses Nephilim power to get of the Big Bad quickly and efficiently.

* * *

 **2024:** Bayley is walking and talking – Tauriel, Oliver and Laura trying to teach their baby brother new words, along with all their cousins. All adults watching, noticing how they are bonding like Pack before they even know what Pack is – fluff.

* * *

 **2025:** John, Melissa and Chris look after the kids, while the others have a night off. Scott and Allison have date night; Jackson and Lydia go to a hotel; Isaac and Danny go camping; Erica and Boyd go for a run and spend the night in the mountains; Derek and Stiles spend the night at home.

* * *

 **2026:** MOVIE DAY! The Pack takes all the kids to the movies to see a film – three gets lost, one gets stuck, two throw up – hectic. At home, everyone's trying to relax; the kids are asleep upstairs while the adults fall into a heap in the living room (puppy pile). One by one (Bayley first), the kids join their parents in the puppy pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed out a lot, so here's what I was GOING to write and you missed out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
